Blue eyed Vampire
by Seraluna Reality
Summary: (OFFICIAL TRAILER INSIDE!) I ran because I want to help not destroy, I ran fast because I am the only hybrid vampire, I ran very fast to see Edward. I will be forced to make the ultimate decision, I will be fated to choose between good or evil. Life and death lies in my hands.
1. The Vision

**AUTHORS NOTE. **

**TRAILER LINK: **watch?v=ZGxzpOAJpxc

If you can't see it there, then:

1) go to the site 'wattpad' (its a site similaur to this one, its awesome!)

2)search-seraluna

3) look for 'Blue Eyed Vampire' (Should be at the very top)

4) Click 'start reading'

5) If you click onto any of the chapters, you should be able to see my trailer at the side of the screen

6) ENJOY AND COMMENT! :)

**(Present) Alice pov**

Ever since Edward left Bella in the woods, in forks we were all forced to move against our will to move to Alaska. It has been hell theses past fifty years and I for one know this could have all been avoided if Edward had listened to me. Edward left Bella broken hearted saying he no longer loved her in order to protect her. He was afraid he would hurt her, physically.

With him being an '_unruly_ _blood thirsty'_ vampire and her being a fragile human he consciously made a decision for them both. The wrong decisions I should add. But even though I told him he would never hurt Bella he refused to listen. I mean like what idiot doesn't listen to a freakin' physic! I never even got to say good-bye to my best friend.

Jasper had always told me never to befriend a human, it would never last and I would only end up getting hurt. I never listened to him when it came to Bella. Bella was different, Bella was Edwards mate, I saw it. Now everything has changed, not only is Edwards's future dark and unforeseeing but all of ours are now.

I sighed and looked at the beautiful patterned snowflakes fall. I should probably get home now but it was so peaceful here... calming...almost tranquilizing, it's not like they can't find me up in this tree it's not too far from the house.

Right then a vision hit me so hard I almost fell out of the tree.

_It was of a girl. She was around my age and was trying to pull herself out of the ice water. She was obviously here in Alaska. She had long wavy brown hair that kind of reminded me of Bella... Wait Bella? _I tried to look closer into the vision but she wouldn't look up._ Come on. come on. come on! Then all the sudden her head snapped up._

_ IT WAS BELLA!_

_But she looked terrified. I peered in closer trying to see her face than I realized she was covered in both fresh and old scars. I frowned as I looked into her eyes, blue. Her eyes were blue. Bella's eyes weren't blue before...maybe contacts but how does she look eighteen still and she looks inhumanly beautiful. She looks different but the same._

_ Then I saw all of us approaching. Edward Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Esme, Carlilse and me. We had our hands up like we were trying to show her that we wouldn't hurt her. Bella just looked like a helpless injured animal trapped in a corner. Oh poor Bella. I felt like I was going to cry, if I could._

_Her body was curled into itself and her eyes were wide and vulnerable. She was very skinny; her bones showed through what little clothes she had on, they protruded through her weak skin almost tearing through. I felt sick, I swallowed and kept watching. She hid behind her hair and quivered but I don't think it was from the cold._

_Than the vision was gone._

I gasped when it was over_. Oh My Gosh._ I jumped out of the tree and sprinted as fast as my tiny legs could move. When I reached the house I flew up the stairs to reach the cabin doors. I pulled the cabin doors open pulling them off the hinges.

I looked around the room frantically; everyone was here in the living room for Friday movie night, Esme's attempt at making us a 'family' again.

Although Edward was not here...

I yelled mentally.

_Edward! Get your butt down here!_

No response.

_Idiot._

I stomped my foot, growling at the arrogance of that boy. I swear sometimes he was so clueless for a mind reader.

" EDWARD ANTHONEY MASSEN CULLEN IF YOU DONT GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE I SWEAR...!" I screamed.

Jasper was at my side putting a hand on my shoulder to calm me down and to comfort me. Everyone was here now standing in front of me with worried expressions. I was breathing hard still in shock of what I saw.

"What did you see?" Edward mumbled coming down the stairs, he had this insensible, drained atmosphere about him, like he cared for nothing. Just being near him made you feel stifled with pain. He looked a mess. His eyes were as dark as night and below them lingered dark shadows. He hasn't hunted in I don't know how long. He actually looked kind of scary.

"Alice you can stop with the critiquing now." He snapped.

I have to keep Edward out of my head. I started to sing the first song that came to my head. _'Shakira- Hips don't lie'_. He'll be pissed but it's the song that first came to mind. I saw him narrow his eyes at me.

I took a deep breath but my voice came out as a squeak. I was so scared for Bella and I was praying Edward wouldn't over react.

"I had a v-vision" Everyone was waiting for me to continue. Carlisle prompted me "Of what Alice?" I swallowed and looked up to everyone's faces.

I whispered. "More like who, Carlisle...I saw...Bella."

**Review! **


	2. Bella?

**Hey everyone 2nd chapter I hope you enjoy it!!! REVIEW. :D**

* * *

**Bella?**

**Alice pov**

It went dead silent. All I heard was not only my heavy breathing but everyone's. I looked over at Edward and I regretted it. He looked crushed! He probably thought I had a vision of Bella's death.

Bella is supposed to be 68 years old and I knew from everyone's expression they thought she was gone... well apart from Tanya who looked hopeful.

"Bella is not dead!" I said mostly to my so-called greedy little sister,Tanya Denali.

Everyone's head jolted up to look at me.

Edward whispered "She's not...gone" I shook my head. "No. I think we should all talk at the dining table" without waiting for an answer I walked over and took my place.

Everyone followed and Jasper was holding tight onto my hand. When we were all seated I started.

"Okay here it is. I had a vision of Bella"

"How do you know it was Bella." Emmett interrupted.

"I just now, okay." I growled. I felt a wave of calmness and smiled at Jasper sitting beside me.

I took a deep breath and started again.

"At first I didn't know who she was. She was trying to pull herself out of the water. She was looking down and her hair was covering her face. And for some reason... she reminded me of Bella. When she looked up... I realized it was her. It was Bella." I swallowed. "I wanted to make sure it was Bella and not someone who just looked like her. So I tried to concentrate on her face."

Tanyas voice said in a annoyed voice. "How do you not know that this person is not her daughter..or granddaughter!?" I glared at her but said nothing.

I took a deep breath "First I saw she had...scars old and fresh ones on her neck, face, arms and I'm sure there everywhere else too. "

Edwards interrupted me. Standing from his chair fist balled up "SCARS!? From whom, did someone hurt her? Who on earth would-" This was the first time Edward had talked to me in awhile.

I stood up to. If he couldn't handle the scars how would he handle her not being human or still looking 18?

"Edward I don't know who did this to her!! But you need to calm down! And for everyone else I can't have you all popping out from your seat like an Jack-en-box for ever issue I say!!Freaking out won't help anyone okay. Now can I finish or do you want to leave?"

Everyone sat silent not saying a word and Edward sat back down without saying anything. "Okay. Second I noticed that her eyes were blue"

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. Carlisle spoke first breaking the silence. "She could have gotten contacts Alice. And with old age your eyes usually fade in colour"

"...but how would they turn blue..." He mussed. "its probably just contacts. Alice" He concluded.

Tanya stood from her seat "Alice are you telling me you worried the shit out of everyone's pants just because Bella has blue contacts in...And that she obviously needs some wrinkle cream if you say they look like fresh and old scars all over her body" she shivered to express the point.

Everyone was in shock of her rudeness but Edward and I were growling like there was no tomorrow.

Esme spoke ashamed "Tanya how could you say that! Bella is a loved one in this family and you treat her with as much respect as you give anyone in this house!" Tanya sat down and huffed blowing her strawberry blond locks out of the way "

"Fine! But you all have to get over her. She's old now and when you get old you die! What are you going to do when she does "

Carmen spoke "You speak with respect to the elderly. Tanya. You Are Being disrespectful!" Carmen said her Italian accent was thick from the anger expressed in her words.

I cleared my throat and everyone turned to me but I looked at Tanya

"So I guess we don't have to get over Bella" I said simply.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I JUST SAID SHE'S OLD AND SHES GOING TO DIE SOONER OR LATER., SHE'S NOT WORTH ALL OF THIS MOPING!! SOO JUST GET THE HELL OVER HER NOW"

I smiled "Exactly Tanya. If you would have just listened to the whole story you wouldn't have to sound like such self- centred jealous retard in about 30 seconds."

She narrowed her eyes even more, but I just ignored her looking everyone else in the eye.

"Please no interruptions because you will only regret it afterwards...Okay when I saw Bella not only did I notice scars or blue eyes but I noticed she looked...18 still."

I could tell everyone was going to cut me off but I just kept speaking.

"She also looked inhumanly beautiful" I heard Edward's chest being to rumble. I finished before he could get angry.

"Not that she wasn't pretty before. Bella looked the same but different she just had her more beautiful features enhanced. Like us! Thing is in the vision Bella looked so scared like a trapped injured animal. I saw all of us with are hands up walking slowly to her as if showing that we wouldn't hurt her. I also noticed she was... injured by how she was trying to get out of the water she also looked really weak. Now I'm not sure about the time this is all supposed to occur at but I think its tonight. And I know some of you are thinking she's a vampire but I don't think she is, she has scars all over her and they aren't vampire bite's, her eyes are blue and she looks extremely weak."

Everyone seemed in shock. Edward spoke his voice was horse "She was supposed to be happy. Have a family and be safe..." his voice was a low whisper now "... I thought she was safe"

He looked like he would have shed tears if he could, my heart broke for my brother.

Esme put her arms around him and he put his head in his hands as his body shook with silent, tearless sobs.

Carlisle turned to me and whispered . "Alice when should we go and look"

I looked up at him. My voice quiet "Tonight we will meet her but I think we should prepare at around sunset its 6 am right now and I don't think she's there but we will leave at sunset so we will be a couple of hours early . If that's okay?"

Everyone nodded and left the table only me and jasper left. I looked at him. I crawled onto his lap.

"I'm so scared for Bella, you should have seen her face it was like an open book that read horrified, scared, weak, hopeless she looked terrified...I just want her to come back to us."

He hugged me tight to his chest and murmured words to me "she'll be alright darlin. Everything will."

* * *

**Hope you loved that chapter. **

**What do you think happened to Bella? **

**I will update ASAP. Review. :D**


	3. Escape

**I really hope you guys like it, scratch that LOVE IT!! ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Escape**

**Bella pov**

I have to run. Faster run. Right, Left, Right, Faster! I kept yelling to myself but I am so weak, I need to rest. No I can't!! if they find me I will regret taking that 5 second brake.

I have been a hybrid vampire for as long as I remember since the Volturi took away my human memory, I only remember one thing, and its a name...Edward. I don't know who it is but just saying that name brings calmness too rush over me.

I have been a prisoner at Volturi and that's all I remember, except for Edward.

The Volturi is an origination filled with cruelest vampires. They turned me into a hybrid vampire and I am the only one of my kind.

A half vampire and half human, you would except me to be weak since I have human in me, but you'd be surprise at what I could do. The Volturi leaders are terrified of me and that's why I was a prisoner there. So they could keep me locked up so I wouldn't threaten them and take over and if anyone were to threaten the Volturi, they would just use me to scare the enemies away.

I'm not like most vampires for one I don't need to drink blood all the time but a least once in a while I need to feed or I will become very weak. When I drink blood I stay strong and get more vampire traits and when I don't drink blood I become less vampire and more human.

I can also eat human food but it makes my strength and speed go to halt for the day making me blend in easier with the human community.

I have powers that the Volturi want to use me for. I can borrow other people's talent without them noticing and once I borrow it I keep it forever.

I have many powers I can't even count but Aro always told me I make a good representative of a sponge because I suck in peoples power and then hold there, keeping it all to myself.

I fear the Volturi society, they have great power and are at this moment are looking for me.

They can get anyone to help them and have gotten one of the guard members to 'convene' a werewolf tribe to help find me.

Werewolves despise vampires and showing how they got a werewolves to join them just shows how powerful they truly are.

The guard gets stronger and stronger and for some reason want more power.

Aro believes that I am the chosen one, and as soon as I heard that belief I ran, I ran just so Aro's greedy old hands couldn't get in reach of my power.

The legend of the chosen one was that he or she would be granted with great power, that power could be used for good or evil, and to create or destroy. This person could either be good and create a new bond to unit the good in fighting a war against the Volturi or this person could be bad and destroy, to kill anyone who is weak and only leaving the strong and power-full to roam the earth freely. Human's would be treated as cattle, weak vampires would be slaves and werewolves would be...dead. The bad side would be the Volturi's side and as long as I was a prisoner there, I was helping them make their horrible dream become a reality.

That is why I am running. Ive been running for weeks now and I am so weak I feel like I'm about to drop dead.

I signed and looked at my black worn out converse shoes. I ran in my black uniform dress, all the girls in the Volturi had to wear a simple black dress that was either knee length or floor length, The one I was wearing was knee length, it would get in the way if I had a floor length dress.

Where will I go, I have no one to guide me and everything is so new to me. I don't remember anything not even my own name, and that name Edward is not going to help me survive...

Just then I heard a _BANG_. I whipped my head around and saw it was a horse sized werewolf. I gasped.

No no no why is this happening to me. I turned on my heels and sprinted as fast as I could.

My long hair whipping around my face as I ran. I could hear his heavy panting, he was getting closer.

Maybe I can jump from tree to tree. Up high were I would have the advantage.

Just as I was about to jump, I felt claws digging into my torso.

I screamed in agony. He brought us both down to the hard cold ground. I rolled back up in a crouch putting a hand on my cut.

When I bleed I bleed out blue, which can freak people out sometimes. Also when human cuts start to scab over that is when they heal but instead for me, my cut starts to glow blue and then my wound heals my completely, the blue is kind of like part of my shield, the down side is that I have to be strong for my shield to heal my cuts.

My black uniform dress was now ripped now showing part of my pale belly with blue gushing out of it.

I have to get out of here. I cant fight, I would defiantly lose because I'm way to weak.

I hear crashing sounds, and smell fresh water.

I quickly looked squinting my eyes and noticed I was nearing a cliff with water below.

I gasped, I can swim! Can werewolves swim? Well he can't swim as fast as me. God I hope not.

He was charging at me like an angry bull. I pounced out of the way, jumping on a tree branch and used that as leverage to get away from that crazy wolf.

My feet touched the ground and I could hear him trying to catch up as I quickly started to run to the cliffs edge and I dived into the fresh water.

When I came up to surface I could see the wolf's black eyes filled with hatred staring at me his eyes piercing a whole right threw me.

He took a step towards the cliffs edge and howled I could tell no other wolf heard because they would have howled back.

I breathed a sigh of relief and started swimming as far away as possible from those menacing eyes. About 7 minutes later I was gasping for air.

I was extremely tired. Oh god I feel like I have anker's on my two feet and I'm going to sink to the bottom of the ocean like the titanic, I was just counting the minutes now.

I have been swimming for hours now and it was almost sunset, that is when I spotted land.

Yes. I got away I'm going to be safe now...Or so I hope.

**Edwards pov**

When the meeting was over I ran into my room not bothering to turn on the lights and darted into my walk in closet. I pushed the clothes out of the way. I fell into the corner of the dark lonely closet.

I pulled my legs to my chest and put my head in between my knees. My breathing was ragged and I shook with tearless sobs. I tried to breath in and out to figure it was completely useless, me being a vampire, I shouldn't even feel like I being drowned in the ice cold Alaskan waters, but I do.

Bella my Bella was supposed to live a happy human life. That is why I left since I couldn't give her what she deserved, and I could only put her in danger. Looks like I was wrong their. I put her in danger by leaving her.

I took a deep breath. Now she's hurt and alone and it's my fault. I was disgusted in myself, how could a disgusting thing like me even live here on earth, I shouldn't even be here, I should be ashes.

I should have listened to Alice.

Alice said that she had old and new scars are those from her clumsiness or... from other people.

I choked out a sob at the thought of anyone touching Bella, how could anyone hurt her.

And when Tanya said those insults about my angle i was about to tear her limb from limb but Jasper and his grateful...until now calm waves.

I hope Bella will be okay, I hope she's not too hurt. I love her and i can't live without her. I can't see how anyone can live without her living here on earth.

When Tanya said to get 'over Bella' it hurt me like a blade going through my already torn, frozen heart. How could I possibly forget her? I couldn't and wouldn't no matter what anyone told me, it was physically impossible.

I heard Alice gasp from down stairs and I automatically jumped into whatever vision she was having

_***It was Bella. She was in a torn dress and she had her hand over a deep slash on her **__**stomach. She had blue all over her dress and stomach. It looked like claws had torn threw her skin. She was shaking and curled in a ball staring at us, her big blue eyes terrified... She was growling but it was more like she was begging or a pleading for us to go. All of us were there hands up showing her we wouldn't hurt her. Carlisle stepped forward. but was still far from Bella, he knelt to the white snow. He spoke in a soft gentle voice. "Bella we won't hurt you, we are here to help you." She looked confused her eyebrows furred up and she looked at Carlisle. She looked like she wanted to speak but was too scared to. Carlisle guessed too that she was afraid to speak. "Bella it is okay to speak to us if you want to. We won't hurt you" She took a deep breath and her voice was barely a whisper " I don't remember, Why do you say Bella" Carlisle face showed a bunch of expressions To sad, worried, hurt, curious, and back to worried.**_*

Than the vision was over. I shot out of my room and ran downstairs.

Alice was sitting in the living room chair with a blank look on her face and everyone was there watching t.v as if it didn't matter that Bella was hurting.

Alice face turned from blank to devastated j

Jasper was looking at her confused.

_This isn't a sad movie, its shrek the 3rd, why is she sad?...Bella...._

I ran to her and fell on my knees in front of Alice so we were the same height.

Alice wouldn't look at me and everyone was staring confused.

"Alice p-please tell me... it's not true" my voice was lower than a whisper and it was so horse. I looked at her in the eyes "Alice... please" my voice cracked.

If I was human id be shedding tears. Everyone's thoughts were confused.

_What's wrong...Oh Edward you look so sad. Please tell me what has happened; let us help you- Esme._

_Son are you okay? Is it Bella. Is she hurt... Carlisle_

_So much drama over this one frail human- Tanya. I growled when I heard that_

_No no noo she can't forget. How could she have forgotten me her best friend... and poor Edward –Alice._

I froze and looked at Alice. I shook my head side to side in disbelief. She looked like she would be crying to. NOOO this can't be. How could she have forgotten? I started to shake trying not to sob into hysterics.

Carlisle stood up and put his hand on my shoulder "Son what is wrong. Is Bella safe?" I couldn't speak. I was in shock.

Did Bella actually not remember? She didn't look like she remembered any of us...she looked scared. Did Bella forget me? Did she forget our first date, are meadow, are first kiss, our first prom together, did she forget are love all that we have for each other...

Esme brought me back to the present. She was kneeling beside me looking really worried and jasper was holding shaking Alice.

Carlisle asked again what happened and I just couldn't speak my throat was closed up and i kept opening and closing my mouth but no words would come out.

Alice noticed and spoke for me "I had another vision ...and it seems that b-Bella has...lost her memory" everyone gasped.

Emmett spoke first "What the hell!! How? So she won't remember any of us!? Isn't she one of us, we don't lose are memory...except for Alice but she lost hers because she was in the dark but Bella. How does she lose all her memory?"

Alice looked at him and whispered "I don't know, I lost my human memory, it is possible Emm, maybe there's different ways to lose your memory, or maybe she was just in shock... but we should go now Bella will be on the denali ground in 20 minutes it seems she got here faster then i thought. And everyone approach her slowly she looked really freaked out...okay"

Everyone nodded. "And Carlisle what I saw was that she was weakened from her wound on her stomach... and she looks really weak. Someone might have to carry her if she's to weak to walk"

He nodded and went to get his medical kit. Esme helped me get up and hugged me mumbling words of reassurance.

Emmett spoke through his mind.

It's going to be okay bro. Trust me. He smiled at me. I signed.

Oh how I hope everything will be okay. Carlisle came back down stairs with med kit in his hand. "Everyone ready?"

We all nodded

"Okay let's go. Alice lead us?" she snorted "Of course I will lead how else where you going to find her...well in less you use your nose, but were not dogs so there's really no need." She smiled weakly.

And with that she darted out the living room doors with us following close behind.

* * *

**REVIEW!!! PRETTY PLEASE!! ;)**


	4. The Golden Eyes

_**Wow i cant believe it!!! I got so many hits not many reviews but i got into the 300 with the hits, so i put up the 4th chapter up for you guys in the same day. Hope u love it. REVIEW!!!**_

* * *

**The Golden Eye**

**Bella pov**

It was getting dark and I was still swimming towards the land and was getting weaker by the second.

The rhythmic pounding of the waves hit me each time. It was painful on my cut yet the cold water was refreshing on my hot skin.

I was running out of air in my lungs _I should take a breath._ I finally decide on taking a breath and swam to the surface.

It was dark now but i could tell that i was reaching the land and the water was becoming shallower with each step...well more like each drag i took.

I was on my hands and knees crawling to get to land. I finally reached the beautiful ice land.

Yes I finally made it! Maybe i could really hunt for the first time ever! I never got to hunt at Volturi they would never trust me enough to let me go out so they always brought deer back to me, but they mostly let me starve, barley ever even getting me deer to suck them dry. They wanted me weak so i wouldn't be able to take over.

Oh the freedom it feels amaz- .

What was that. I snapped my head up and peered through the snowy forest. And saw several golden eyes stair back. WHAT NO no no noo this can't be happening. Not again, That stupid wolf must of called reinforcements.

What do i do!! I noticed they were walking slowly towards me with their hands up. As if that makes it better, theyll just use their powers, almost everyone with the volturi has some kind of power.

I can't out run them there's so many of them and im so weak i would probably make it only 5 steps.

I felt like i was about to start sobbing, to beg them to let me go free but they'd probably only laugh in my face.

They all stopped a couple of meters away from me. I tried to make out each of their faces to see if there was anyone I knew that i should be really fearful of. Like Jane, or Demetri because than I would never be able to run away.

Why do they have golden eyes? I was still on my hands and knees with my hand on my stomach covering the cut so the bad water didn't get in to it. I was half on the snow and half in the ice cold water.

It was dead quite except for the crashing waves.

Why don't they just punish me and lock me up already i can't stand the suspense or maybe they'll just kill me... I'd rather that then have to suffer that traumatizing experience again. I tried so hard to make out who the people were but everything was so blurry.

Than this gentle peaceful voice spoke "Bella we won't hurt you, we are here to help you"

Huh. Maybe I am already dead. And these are angles or something but why so many. Gosh am I that much trouble that god needs to send that many angles.

And why would he call me Bella?! I wanted to talk but it could all be trick.

_**(flash back) I sat hidden in the corner of my repulsive cell. I heard some of the guards talking outside my cell about me. " Hey Man, Demetri where you going?" A deep voice said "Im going to go have dinner. you're not coming?" The man with the deep voice laughed ."No I gotta stay with this pest, save me one though. Aro wants me to stay with her because he believes she's going to be 'strong' or something like that...he's doing all this strange experimenting stuff to her. Like today they took her memory she doesn't even know her own name. ..So pathetic." I crawled up to the cage bars and saw two of them standing by my cell. They were dressed in full black and had molten like fire eyes. The shorter man with blond hair named Demetri hissed at me."What do you want". I spoke so softly."I wanted to know if you knew... If you knew my name." All the sudden I was dragged out of my cell and the two of them beated me for what seemed like forever. Then he finally threw me back in. And the Felix crouched by my cell whispering in a creepy voice "You do not talk unless spoken too. Do you understand that little girl" I nodded so fast it hurt. "Good girl...next time you won't be so lucky with your next punishment "he licked his lips and walked off into the shadows. (End of flash back)**_

I gasped when it was over.

The man with the soft voice spoke again "Bella it's okay to speak to us if you want to. We won't hurt you" It's okay? I need to know this, what if it is my name. He wouldn't just say Bella randomly.

Does that mean he knows me and this is some rescue team? Or is this some allusion. I took my chance and said in such a quiet and shaky voice that I wasn't sure if they would be able to hear.

"Why do you say Bella?"

I looked down just waiting for a punch in the gut for talking without permission. I was surprised to hear a girls high joyful voice.

"Because that's your name silly" she tried to skip closer to me but I shoved myself farther into the water, the waves crashing against my back.

I could tell by her face she was hurt by my actions. _I would not let anyone come near me._

She was in the moonlight and I could that she looked like a pixy or a fairy she had short black spiky hair and was inhumanly beautiful, with pale skin, shadows under her eyes...

I gasped she's a vampire all of them are I| hear no heart beat, inhumanly beautiful, pale skin WOW, but they have golden eyes.

Then one by one they stepped into the moon light.

The first was a blond lean man that had scars all over him I knew I should have felt terrified from those battle scars but I just felt calmer and calmer, he walked next to the pixy.

The next couple were holding hands the woman looked motherly smiling at me, she would be what I would want for a mother. She seemed so kind and caring.

The man had blond hair and looked like the perfect father ,I think he was the one talking to me before.

The next two were the man that seemed like an 8 year old trapped in 20 year old mans body he had a huge smile and was like a huge teddy bear. He was huge, really strong and muscular but he seemed like a good person.

The woman looked like a princess with wavy long blond hair I couldn't read the expression on her face but she seemed confused of her own thoughts, as if she doesn't know what to think or do herself.

Then there was there was this man all by himself, i gasped when i saw him clearly.

He was...beautiful his light brown hair falling over his eyes his eyes seemed darker than the others but he was still beautiful. He was tall and built just not as huge as the teddy bear but still muscular.

I gasped for air. He smiled a crocked smile that really didn't help with my breathing.

I felt like I was lava melting into the cold ocean.

He stepped closer to me. I growled at him agitated. I kind of wanted him to come closer, but I couldn't help the growl it was just a reaction I couldn't help, and this could be a trap.

He took another step, now I was just pleading. He was in the water now. With me he knelt in front of me.

He looked sad for some reason. Don't be sad I wanted to say but there was a permanent growl that rumbled through my chest.

"Bella I promise I won't hurt you but may I carry you to my house. My father. Carlisle is going to help you with your injuries."

His voice was like a song it matched the perfect melody with the crashing waves. Wow get a hold of yourself, Bella.

Hmm I could get used to that name, Bella does have a ring to it. I snorted at my horribly lame joke.

He had his arms held out, I just started at them.

"Please Bella" I swallowed and whispered "okay".

I don't think these people want to hurt me. If they did they would have killed me right now while I'm weak.

He put his arms around me and lifted me up as if i was a new born baby.

We were both soaking. I put my head in his shoulder and closed my eyes. Just praying this wasn't some sort of trap. He walked over to the other golden eyed vampires.

I could hear them talking but I just tuned them out and listing to the waves crashing.

I signed. It feels so right in his arms, I feel so safe and...Happy.

I soon drifted off and went limp in his arms with the mummer of their voices and the sounds of the crashing of the waves.

* * *

**I hope u liked that!!! MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER I PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**


	5. Be Strong

**READ****: By the way Bella will remember Edward just not now. She's in shock and right now it doesn't even click into her mind that the only name she remembers is the name of the man that stands in front of her, which is Edward. And plus there can be more than one Edward* remember she only remembers his name!!***

**Something they do will make her remember...just not in this chapter.**

**Anyway ENJOY!! And REVIEW!!! More u review the faster I put it on.**

* * *

**Be Strong**

**Carlisle pov**

I smiled as I saw Edward carry Bella towards us.

He deserves to be happy too, and so does Bella. We all gathered in a circle.

We heard Tanya running towards us and soon enough she appeared through the snowy forest. Tanya and the rest of the Denali were supposed to be hunting because we didn't want to many people to meet Bella.

Tanya came into are group and looked towards Bella in Edwards arms and glared at Bella than she turned to everyone else speaking first."So what are we going to do? She can't stay in Alaska with all of us. Their are enough of us already at school and stuff." Rose snorted. We all turned towards her.

"As if we don't know you just want to get rid of Bella so you can have Edward all to yourself. Well, news flash it's been 108 years and he still doesn't like you that way! Gosh! What is it going to take to get it through your big head of blond ugly curls?"

Everyone stood dumb struck even Alice.

Tanya hissed than glared at Rose while everyone else just stood there in an awkward silence as Tanya and Rose glared at each other. I cleared my throat before anything got started between the two of them.

"We should get Bella home and we will talk about this later." I looked over at Bella to notice she was unbelievably still with her eyes closed and her breathing was slow and calm.

I stood confused. I looked at Edward and he was staring as if she were an angle lying in his arms.

_Edward is she... asleep? _I asked raising an eyebrow. He looked up his eyes filled with awe and nodded and looked back down.

So she sleeps, she can't be a vampire and cant be human for a number of things mayb-

Alice interrupted my thoughts "Can we go now my shoes are getting ruined from the snow" she whined.

I nodded "let's go" and we all ran into the deep forest. I took this opportunity to sort out my thoughts.

So Bella can sleep, she can get scars, cuts, bruises, etc, she can bleed but it's not the same as humans it doesn't effect any of us into thirst and she bleeds...blue, she can't age, and has skin that has become flawless like us except for the scars, she has dark bruises under her eyes and she also seemed more secure with Edward, she wouldn't let anyone else get as close as he did, not even Alice, she must remember that she was most comfortable him.

It also seems that she has vampire and human quality's hmm... I wonder if her skin temperature is like ours cold and tough or soft and warm like humans.

_Edward is she cold or warm?_

He spoke without looking up. "She's hot. Hotter than any other human."

Emmett chuckled "Whoa Edward. Finally talkin like a man. Bout time I was starting to think-" Rose smacked him up side his head. "what was that for" he whined and she hissed "your being an idiot Emmett." He pouted and stayed quite till we got to the house.

When we were all in the house I turned to Edward. "I have to examine her wounds, if you'd like you could come" he nodded.

"Esme. Can you get the guest room ready and Alice can you get Bella some clean clothes" they both smiled brightly and ran upstairs to prepare.

_Let's take her to my office I have more supplies if need be. _We walked up the stairs in silence when we finally reached my office.

Edward laid her on the wooden table.

I sat in my leather chair and Edward sat in the other.

"Edward would you like to hear my theories" he looked up at me, he looked scared to know."yes I want to know" I nodded.

He had so much hope in me, what if I was wrong."Edward I won't know for sure. I could be wrong. This is a guess, a guess anyone in this house could have made...we won't know until she decides to tell us"

He frowned, I patted him on the back "It's going to be okay Edward. Have faith"

He took a shaky breath "I want her to remember me so bad but at the same time I don't..."

"You don't want her to remember the time you left." I finished.

He was scared she would wake up and remember everything and then leave him. This time have it reversed by having Bella leave. He needs to have more faith in her and not doubt.

"Like I said Edward have faith. I'm sure you noticed Bella only let you get close to her, she feels safest with you Edward not even Alice could take a step close to her, and yet you managed to walk up to her and left her up. Bella will need you to be strong for her."

He looked at her for a long time and moved a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it lovingly behind her ear. He bent down and kissed her forehead and whispered so softly I almost missed it.

"I will be strong for you Bella and I will stay by your side for as long as you want me too"

To our surprise Bella opened her big blue eyes staring right into Edwards and then saw she was laying down on the wooden table with me and Edward hovering around her and that seemed to set her off she looked around frantically looking for an exit than she screamed at the top of her lungs and it pierced the air like a siren in the middle of the night.

I put my hands to my ears to try a cover the noise.

She stopped and was panting heavily.

It went dead quite in the whole house no breathing no nothing except for the very echoes of bella's scream and her heavy breathing.

I was first to talk "it's okay Bella we won't hurt you. I promise"

She swallowed and nodded her head quick. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. Always keeping eye contact with me or Edward.

She looked at me "Where am I?" I smiled at her "We are in Alaska, denali and I am Carlisle and this is Edward" she tilted her and looked at him almost like she was trying to remember him.

"Bella do you mind if I ask you a question?" she looked at me and seemed hesitant and Edward glared at me shooting daggers.

She smiled faintly, though the smile didn't reach her eyes "shoot"

"Why did you scream when you woke up" she went cold stiff. She swallowed again.

Edward spoke "You don't have to say a word, If you don't want to Bella."

She smiled at him. "It's okay" her voice was horse "when I woke up I thought – I thought I was in the same place where I was before" she whispered so quietly the others down stairs wouldn't be able hear it even with their vampire hearing."I thought they caught me again" her voice kept cracking but she held strong by not crying in front of us.

"Where was it you were ...before" Edward hissed at me under his breath. He didn't want me to push her, but it would be bad for her to bottle up all her emotions.

I could see she was starting to shake " I-I was trapped with no were to go. With no memories, no nothing I was trapped in my chamber...they were so cruel" Her eyes were unfocused and it reminded me of Alice. She was obviously remembering something.

Just than Alice walked in with some clothes. She skipped over to were me and Edward were. a

"Hi Bella. I'm Alice. I can tell were going to be the best of friends!! Oh and I brought you some clothes if you want you can have a bath in my ,....oh..."Alice's eyes unfocused. and we all waited in silence, Bella looked confused. Alice looked at Bella and smiled sadly.

Alice stuck her finger at Edward and I and then she pointed to the door."Okay boys out. Bella needs to get changed. We will meet you down in a minute"

Alice said. I turned back to Bella to say goodbye and noticed she was looking at her stomach. Oh I would have to stitch her stomach before she showered up. I looked towards the wound and gasped it was going away and their was a blue glow rippling around the cut. Edward turned to see what I look at what I was looking at and gasped too Bella quickly covered her hand over it.

She was looking scared all over again. Her eyes wide and looked as if she were waiting for something, but what was she scared about it?

I immediately felt guilty for pushing her like I did in the beginning.

Alice just nudged her head to the door, silently telling us to get out. Edward and I silently left and from behind the door we could hear Alice comforting her. When we met the family down stairs we were met with millions of questions.

Something made all of us stop and listen.

It was Bella. She was going to tell her story...

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Vampire Angel

**ENNJJJOOOYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**My Vampire Angles**

**Bella's POV **

I feel so happy and safe. I snorted. Ha! I must be dead. I felt like I was floating in water. Hmm I wonder where the angels went too. Were they actually vampires, angel vamps... noo. That just sounds weird. Well it doesn't really matter any way. I only wish I could thank them for bringing me...where ever I am. I could hear soothing whispers, they sounded close by.

_"... We won't know until she decides to tell us"_

tell us!? Tell us what. Who is us. Is it Volturi? I listened more intently.

_"...it's going to be okay Edward. Have faith"_

Edward?! That name!...Thats the name I remember, but their could be other Edwards.

So these are the angels, or are they the Volturi? I'm so confused and have faith in What!?

"_I want her to remember me so bad but at the same time I don't..." _

Why wouldn't he want me to remember? Or are they even talking about me. Ughh this is so frustrating.

_"You don't want her to remember the time you left." _

He left!? Where?

_"Like I said Edward have faith. I'm sure you noticed Bella only let you get close to her, she feels safest with you. Edward not even Alice couldn't take a step close to her. Bella will need you to be strong for her."_

They are defiantly talking about me! He knows me! but doesn't want me to remember because of what he did, because he left. Whatever its not as bad as what the Volturi did too me. At least hes here now. His voice is so beautiful but he sounds so hurt. Why is he always sad, Don't be sad. I wanted to yell. But I didn't want to blow my cover of being able to hear them.

Alice was that the little pixie? but who's the other guy? The leader...maybe?

Just then I felt the softest, warmest felling on my forehead. It sent tingles go through out my body and made me feel all mushy. Than Edward whispered so softly in my ear, it was the softest melody I've ever heard

"I will be strong for you Bella and I will stay by your side for as long as you want me too"

I opened my eyes than and stared into his eyes he looked shocked. I noticed the other man earlier he also looked shocked. They were both so close and I felt so small...

**(Flashback) I was chained down to a lab table with needles inserted everywhere. Their was a bright light shining down my face and I couldn't see anything. I could only hear the voices and I could tell their were a lot of the people around me. My breathing quickened. "Another Fail... This is worthless!" I heard him hit something "HEY! Were not even ****finished yet..." That was a woman I heard her mumble "and that's what you get for working with retarded vampires" I heard someone growl " Hey I heard that you-" A new man with a very deep voice that made me shiver to the core in fear spoke "Everyone just Shut-up already! If you're hungry Felix, Heidi got us some food... eat one of the younger girls as a snack those babies are starting to get on my nerves with their crying and begging to let them go" I went cold. They eat kids!? How come I cant remember anything!!What where am I? I started to struggle out of the chains. Until I felt a prick on my neck and I started seeing black spots covering my vision. Noo I have to escape I have to leave. I started to numb everywhere. I heard someone's steps getting closer and closer to me Until he whispered in my ear. "Don't worry I got something special for you, you will become the most strongest immortal in the world." And then everything went black. (End of flash back)**

I screamed out of the nightmare. I sat up searching for an exit. They are to close to me I will never be able to get free.

Then I saw Edward. Edward? Edward! The angel vamp! Oh thank god I'm not in Volterra. I was breathing heavily and everything was quite.

"It's okay Bella we won't hurt you. I promise" The leader said. I signed. I know they won't hurt me they have helped me so much but... It was still nerve raking too be around other people or vampires... or anything.

The conversations happened quickly. I could tell the man named Carlisle was really curious, and every time he asked a question Edward would glare at him. Edward seemed...protective of me.

When Alice came in she looked as if she had ants in her pants, but she gracefully crossed the floor to Edward, Carlisle and I.

She spoke so fast and then randomly she stopped and stared into strange. I gasped. A gift? I was trained to know when a vampire has a power or not. Maybe, She has powers.

I remember a girl named Lena had the power to freeze, speed up and slow down time and she would have that look whenever she did, her face would go completely blank like Alice's.

The Volturi made me borrow her power; they wanted me to take every power I could get my hands on. So when danger came the enemies of Volturi would stand no chance.

Alice told them to get out and as they were about to leave I could feel my stomach tense and freeze up as it healed.

I heard someone gasp and soon everyone was staring at my blue rippling cut. Oh no. They saw how strange I truly am there going to send me to Volturi or experiment on me themselves! Now these vampires are going to want to destroy everyone else in this world just like the volturi!!

I stared at them waiting for them to tie me up and insert needles into me. But they didn't. Edward and Carlisle just turned around and left.

Right when the door closed Alice turned to me and sat on the desk beside me I wanted to growl at her but was scared of the reaction. I was still nervous around her the only one I felt really safe with, would be Edward.

She whispered to me saying that she wasn't going to hurt me, and were going to be best friend.

How does she know what's going to be happening in the future? How does she know we are going to be best friends? How does- I stopped myself.

Oh my lord she's a physic...Why would I jump to such a conclusion? Something in me felt as if I already knew this. I looked at Alice she was sitting close to me which caused me to be tence.

"Alice?" She looked at me and smiled. "Yeah Bella?"

I was kind of nervous. If I was I was wrong I would sound like a lunatic. I swallowed and said...

"You're a physic Alice...aren't you?" Her smile was so bright it would have put the sun to shame.

"Yes I am in fact a physic, how did you know." she said proudly, she seemed at little too happy. I blushed. She jumped off the table and turned to me. She seemed so happy and she really did seem to care about me just like the rest of the people in this coven.

I really trusted these people; they felt like a part of me. They made me feel safe. Maybe I should tell them my story so they feel that I'm more loyal towards them, it will make them happier to know that I trust them.

I took a deep breath. "Alice would you and your family like to know my story?"

She looked like she was about to break out into a dance. "Yes!!I'm sure our family would love to hear your story! But first we got to get you into some clothes!" I smiled. She said 'our family'.

She went over to the chair she put the clothes on and came back to me.

"Here I got you something comfy, black yoga pants and a cute blue sweater with some gray uggs"

I got up from the desk and she got me ready faster than i'd imagine. Soon I was in my comfy little outfit. The sweater was a little too tight for my liking but at least It made her happy.

I actually felt as if Alice and I were going to be the best of friends.

But I was still nervous, especially to tell my story.

She held my hand. "It's going to be okay Bella. I see that, but you have to trust us, do you trust us?" she looked at me with wide innocent eyes.

I signed. "I will try my best Alice" she smiled and with my hand in hers we made our way downstairs.

* * *

**REVIEW!! MY GOAL IS TO GET IN THE 200!!!**


	7. So My Story Begins

**So My Story Begins**

**Bella pov**

When we got downstairs they all sat at a huge oak table. There were 2 empty seats left for me and Alice. One chair was next to Edward and the other was beside the man with the scars. I took the one beside Edward and Alice sat beside me and the man with scars.

I could feel heavy stares piercing into me but I just stared at my hands on my lap. The leader, Carlisle was first to speak.

"Hello Bella it's good to have you here, I forgot to mention this earlier but if you wish you can stay as long as you want. To us Bella you are family." I nodded.

They want me here? Nooo. They are defiantly just saying that to be polite. Why are they so eager to accept me as part of their family, they hardly know me.

I spoke my voice really shaky."So would you... are you...do you want... uh... sorry" I huffed pathetically. Great impression Bella. Rambling like that. And I still haven't looked up from my fingers yet. Eye contact, Bella. I yelled to myself. They are probably just going to kick me out for being such a pathetic baby. It's depressing really.

Edward spoke this time, And for that I was thank full, his voice always seemed to calm me down.

"What are you confused about Bella?"

I looked up at Edward only not really looking him in the eyes but looking at the dark blue t-shirt he wore, I was just way to nervous to look anyone in the eyes directly.

"Umm. Well I don't understand why you want..me, I guess I'm just surprised, I mean I just met you and all...and your already calling me family?...I'm not complaining, I'm just confused that's all..." I smiled weakly at him not looking up though so I couldn't see his reaction.

Edward spoke his voice like waves of calmness. "Bella you are considered part of this family no matter what you think." I could imagine him smirking at me. I looked up and almost passed out. He smiled a crooked smile that made me smile for the first time in years. I blushed and his smile widen so much I thought it wouldn't be able to fit his face.

Carlisle cleared his throat. And everyone looked up at him. "Bella I promise that you will find out exactly why we treat with such care and why we want to protect you from harms way but we need to know who to protect you from, whatever you were running from ..."

I never told anyone about being in Volterra. But for some odd reason I trusted them. I took a deep breath.

"Okay I'll tell you... well... I-I was a prisoner in a place called Volterra." I heard everyone gasp but I kept going. "Volterra is kind of old fashioned if you will. They have a king, and that king is Aro he is very power hungry and is selfish. You should know Aro, Caius, Marcus and the guard, your vampires, right."

I looked up and they all slowly nodded. I continued my story.

"Okay well I will tell you what I remember, because the Volturi took away my human memories." I took a breath, here it goes. "When I woke I was in a dungeon, I was not alone, I had woken with a woman named Victoria and Aro staring down at me with their blazing red eyes. Victoria she had fire like hair and always had this smug look on her face. I don't really understand why she wanted to give me hell so much; it was as if her life depended on making me suicidal or something."

I looked up again and they were completely frozen and they all had guilt written all over their faces.

It's not like they knew Victoria, they shouldn't feel guilty for my horrible unluckiness.

"Well they told me that I have been bitten from a vampire, twice before. At this time I knew nothing from my past and thought they were insane because first they tell me that vampires are real and then second they tell me I was bitten, twice and I don't remember any of this, I also had no clue that they injected me with something to make me forget while I was unconscious."

"Aro told me that the first time I was bitten it had been by Victoria's mate named James but then someone had sucked out the venom and that causing me to not fully transform into the vampire species. He also said that when you are bitten there is no going back, the venom is like a magnet it attracts the human's blood and destroys it. Usually your body does anything to keep your body from harm's way, when humans fight the flu or virus they're body knows it's bad from the start and your immune system kicks in and destroys the virus. Well for venom it's quick and basically it tricks the body into thinking its good for you but truly it isn't and you don't find out until after the change is complete. The human body destroys the weak and if something new and stronger comes along that doesn't seem harmful towards the body of course they will take away the weaker one and replace it with the stronger one which is venom. Venom is like a cancer it's hard to destroy, and once you do take it away you will always have a little bit left within you"

I looked at my hands I felt like some Einstein.

"Well what happened with me was different. When I was bitten my body knew right away that the venom was... bad. My body knew that because one of my powers is a shield, My shied destroys anything dangerous so that's what it did, well was trying to do. The person that sucked away the venom couldn't get it all because my shield was sucking all the venom to. They were both trying to get rid of something deadly towards my system and they both ended up cancelling each other out causing the rest of the venom to get sucked into the very pores of my own body to be stored until the next time more venom arrives."

I looked up to see their faces everyone looked shocked as if I just told them I was God or something but Edward he looked lost, sad, angry, guilty, confused, depressed... I wanted to rush over to him and hug him and hope all his sadness disappears.

He noticed me staring and smiled at me reassuringly. I knew he wasn't okay. He was griping the table as if his life depended on it and his breathing was heavy and desperate for air, it was as if he was a human suffocating and he was telling the person right next to him that he was okay. Well I'm not any Sherlock but to me he needs help, and if CPR wont due then maybe I could talk to him reassure him that my story was the past and he couldn't possibly do anything about it when he lived here in Alaska, I can tell him it's not his fault,...no I would probably make it worse than it already is.

It was quite everyone was either staring at me or Edward and I didn't even know what the big deal was about what I just said. Are they angry at me? What did I say... Maybe I shouldn't continue my story.

Alice spoke breaking the world record of who could keep silent the longest.

"Bella you can continue you know it was just a shock to us that's all." My eyebrow rose. I don't get why it was such a shock, that the first time I was ever bitten my rescuer never really rescued me. It was the past and it has nothing to do with them.

"Okay.." I looked nervously at Edward, hoping he would survive the rest. "So the venom was stored away within my body, never really doing anything to improve or disprove my abilities. It was just there. Well Aro told me that I was bitten again soon after that and I didn't get off so lucky this time. There was no there to protect me so the venom went into my system and took over. My shield sucked away some of the venom making it an even fight against the blood too. While this was happening I was changing but my body wasn't decided yet on either becoming human or vampire so venom nor blood had won yet. I was taken by Victoria to the volturi and there they stabilized my system and made it... a tie so to speak, so blood and venom both stayed in my system. They combined them to one another. It was really dangerous on my end to have both blood and venom in my body both active but the volturi didn't care, they just knew that if I completed the transformation which took a full month I would be very strong. A lot of people had there doubts about me surviving this deadly change, some saying the human blood will keep me human and the venom will destroy everything I would need to survive; such as my heart. When a Human changes from human to vampire they feel the burn of everything slowly dying, well for me I felt coldness of my blood and venom being combined into one, I felt the coldness freeze my organs, but my heart still beats just extremely slow, the heart itself is not frozen it's just froze around the heart.

When I had woken from my transformation Aro treated me as if I was some loyal pet to him that I had to follow orders, Of course in the end I was that loyal pet, all I did was train if I was not training I was locked up in my so called room which was more like a prison than anything else. Aro was strict. If I didn't follow an order and that order can be as easy as to met him at 12:00 if I was a minute late he would call the guard in and they would beat me with whips, chains, and sometimes Aro would tell me to put down my shield and... I would have to put it down...and then he would get them to use their powers on me..." It was so hard to not start sobbing at the memories but I stayed strong and just kept my eyes to my hands.

I heard a deep growl. I looked up and was startled to see Edwards eyes filled with hatred. I gasped. I couldn't believe he was so angry.

Alice was sobbing into Scars shoulder and the mom was doing the same but on Carlisle shoulder. The Big teddy and Blond model just stared at me in shock.

_Why do they care?_

Edward looked at me. His face shocked and his voice cracking. "Why didn't you run Bella, why didn't you run away?"

I swallowed not able to look away from the two black holes that were known as his eyes.

I whispered. "I couldn't where would I go, I had no memories, nothing, I co-"

The Blond Model interrupted me. "Then why would you run now?"

I took a deep breath. "I ran to keep everyone else on this plant safe. If Aro is right and I had stayed I could very well destroy anyone I wanted, or anyone Aro wanted to destroy I should say... Aro had his theories...he thought I was the chosen one." Carlisle gasped staring at me with his jaw hanging. Everyone stared confused.

Jasper spoke. "What's this chosen one, Chosen one for what Carlisle?"

Carlisle continued to stare at me while he answered Scars. "Jasper," So Scars name was Jasper. "The chosen one is supposedly stronger than the whole volturi guard put together; the chosen can be led down two different paths good or evil. The chosen one can either unite or... destroy, I couldn't imagine anyone stronger. But how...I thought the chosen one was a myth."

I started to shake my head from left to right. "Um Carlisle it was just one of Aros random theories. I doubt it is me I just ran because if there was just that little tiny chance that it was me and he got his hands on my power I would be in no control over it. As long as I was locked up in Volturi, I had no power over myself what so ever. And I wouldn't want to doom the world by my hands."

It went quite again everyone seemed to be having silent condensations and I was out of the loop.

Then all the sudden the Big Teddy started a booming laugh that interrupted the moment of silence. "NO WAY! BELLA!! THIS BELLA!? OKAY WHERE ARE THE HIDDEN CAMRAS!" He started to laugh even harder and Edward was shooting death glares at him.

Again I was out of the loop, I had no idea why it was so funny that I could be the chosen one.

I turned towards Big Teddy, while he still laughed hysterically.

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't find that funny at all, that I'm basically the Volturi's weapon to destroy peace here on earth!"

I raised my voice and he stopped laughing. I smirked. Ha that's what I thought, I really don't think he is fully stable in his brain if he thinks that's fun-.

His lip started to quiver and he burst into laughter again this time everyone joined in except Edward, Esme and Carlisle.

I stared at them in disbelief. How could they possibly think this is funny!! If I got caught again Aro would have humans served on a plate every day to suck them dry and have all the vampires without a power destroyed!!

Emmett started to speak through his booming laughter, While he slapped the table.

"Man, Bella...That's just funny-...I'm sorry, Its just- how could- you. I mean seriously- how is that possible the clumsiest huma-"

The blond smacked him upside the head. Everyone was shooting dangers all the sudden at Big Teddy.

It went quite again while everyone turned to see my reaction.

_What the hell?_ This is really odd.

"Uh... I'm not clumsy, in fact when I was in Volturi I was trained to become the best fighter there."

They all stared at me as I if I had the word idiot written in big bold letters across my forehead. I did feel like an idiot, they were hiding something and I could tell they were spilling out answers that I couldn't possibly catch.

Alice grabbed hold of my hand and I jumped a little she mumbled sorry. She leaned close to my ear and I automatically tensed but all she did was stage whisper into my ear.

"Bella don't worry about Emmett I think when he was changed he was high because of sniffing sharpies, it caused a permanently fixture in his brain so he's permanently high. Lucky us, Eh.." I smiled.

The Big Teddy known at Emmet yelled. "Hey" and to pouted like a 5 year old. I started to snicker, and soon everyone else followed. It felt like family here, I felt truly happy for the first time in years, or at least the years I remember.

As we laughed we heard someone slam the door open it sounded as if they tore it apart and threw it out.

They were obviously angry.

I automatically whimpered and tensed all over, looking frantically for an escape route.

I imagined Aro coming through that door with the guard behind him and then torturing me until I was to use my power. Sometimes he would make me test it on the food...know as the humans.

Everyone's eyes whipped to me when they heard me let out a whimper and Edward put his arm around me. I normally would have went hysterical and try to bite his arm off but when his arm went around me and he pulled me towards his chest I felt as If I could fight off anything that was coming my way, I felt protected and, safe.

I heard Rose mumble. "Oh here comes the jealous drag queen, quick Edward hide."

_Why would Edward hide?_

I looked up to see a steaming strawberry blond haired girl, and two girls were holding her back and a man and woman were looking apologetically at us.

The Strawberry Blond was glaring at me and Edward. I just closed my eyes and turned towards my protector. He pulled me in tighter rubbing soothing circles on my back.

She let out a roar of anger...I think I angered her.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! :D**

***What do you think Tanya is going to say or do? And what will Bellas reaction be?***


	8. Bella Vs Tanya

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED IT GAVE ME GOOD IDEAS!!**

**Got my main idea for this chapter from ckpeaches- so thank you.**

**Well, ENGOY!!!**

* * *

**Bella Vs Tanya**

**Bella's Pov:**

She narrowed her eyes at me, Screaming at me. "WHO DO YOU THINK YO-"

Alice interrupted her. "Oh Tanya, do you always have to act like the world revolves around you!"

Tanya whipped her glaring eyes from me to Alice. I just sat there clutching Edward for dear life.

"This is Kate's, Irina's, Carmen's, Eleazar's and my house!! The Cullen's are family so they are welcome but you" She hissed and she turned back to me.

"You do not belong here, he already left you, don't you learn from your mistake the first time!!" She roared, and I wanted to run but at the same time I wanted to shut her up.

I heard growls come from among the Cullen's; I'm guessing "the Cullen's" is there last name.

And why did she say he left me once? Carlisle and Edward were talking about that before too. She is so bazaar is it possible for vampires to be mental.

I cleared my throat and everyone's eyes averted to mine. Uh okay maybe I shouldn't have done that.

My voice was quite and was like a whisper. "Um well Tanya I am sorry if you feel that I am... unwelcome here, but you did say that the Cullen's are your family and they are welcome so they invited me to your home...Uh and I'm sorry if some reason you just hate me without giving me a chance...and ...err –ah... I hear that Carlisle is a doctor, maybe he could help you with uhh... illness..."

I didn't have a chance to finish because she screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes were as black as night and it reminded me of the people back in volturi, I was truly scared. I didn't understand because while I sat there a terrified little mouse everyone was silently laughing.

Her sisters were holding her back while she screamed at me. "ILNESS. DO YOU THINK I AM MENTAL? YOU INSANE LITTLE, LITTLE. AHHHH- I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!!!YOU YOU WHITCH! HOW COULD SOMEONE EVER WANT YOU, YOU ARE UNWANTED IN THIS HOME YOU HEAR ME OR ILL BEAT THE-"

She broke free of her sister's grasp. One sister looked like she was trying to put her hand on some part of her body, maybe she has a power, to use in her advantage. The other sister was trying to jump using the wall as leverage so she could get in front of her.

Tanya dogged both of them and she was coming close and closer to her destination...which was me!

Edward jumped in front of me in a crouch and growled so deep it shook the interior of the house.

It all felt as if it was in slow motion.

Alice's face had turned blank; she was having a vision. She gasped and looked at me with shock.

All the males jumped in front of their mates. Everyone was growling and hissing.

Emmett was swearing like a fisher man telling Tanya to calm down and Rose was doing the same as Emmett.

The two sisters were on the ground from not being able to catch her and the other two tried to jump and stop her but they wouldn't make it in time, they were too far.

She was lunging at me and Edward was in front. I gasped for some reason I felt anger towards her, I felt protectiveness. How dare she try to even go near Edward! WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!! My eyes went coal black and I crouched and lunged in front of Edward before he could stop me.

I hissed at her and closed my eyes putting my hands in front of me. I imagined her feeling the burn of Jane's power.

She knocked me to the ground before I could finish summoning the power. Her venomous teeth were lunging for my neck and I dogged it every time.

Everyone was in shock and they were starting to come to my rescue. I smirked. I won't be the one needing rescuing.

I let Jane's power rush through my veins; this is what you get for messing with Edward!!

I put my palms on her back to make her go through more pain.

She screamed and jumped off me rolling on the ground. She withered on the ground screaming to make it go away and screaming at the others to kill me.

Feel the pain Tanya, feel it! That's what you get for messing with Edward Cullen!

She screamed and arched her back off the floor, everyone stood in shock and I just stared at her in a trance. I couldn't get out of the trance I just wanted her to feel pain and more of it, I wanted her to die in hell.

The strange thing is, is that I just met Edward today and I feel so protective of him, and I can't even explain it I just feel as if we are supposed to protect one another... so I protected him.

My eyes were probably glowing dark blue. My cuts and scars were probably glowing blue to. My head was pounding and my slow heart was beating rhythmically fast.

This had happened before when I used a strong power, I tried to use it on Aro and his guard because they were trying to force me to drink human blood. So I copied Jane's power and tried to use it against them. I almost won the fight too but I lost because a human walked in and I didn't know how to control the power so that she wouldn't feel it, so I had to wheel back in the power.

After that they kept me weak by barley ever feeding me because they knew that if I used my power when I was weak, when I finished using the power I would be in an even weaker state and it would be excruciating painful and I would regret ever summing the power.

I summoned back Jane's power and Tanya's back hit the ground with a loud thud, and she started gasping for unneeded air.

I vision started to blur and it felt as if the room was moving and spinning. My legs were getting weak and started to shake, my throat started to burn and it felt as if someone lit a match and threw it down my throat.

I looked over to Edward and whispered one word, and that word would cure all this sickness. "Blood" Than I collapsed to floor and everything went black.

I felt people around calling my name

"Bella please wake up...Please pretty please don't do this to me!!" Alice wailed.

"Man Bella that was so damn cool you haveta wake up to show me a couple of tricks." Emmett laughed and I heard someone hit him.

"Gosh Emmett can't you see this isn't the time!!" Rose said angrily and I heard Emmett mumble he was sorry.

"Oh god Carlisle do think she will be alright." That was the mom and I still didn't know her name.

"Yes I'm sure she will be just fine, maybe Emmett and Jasper can go and get her some blood." They replied yes.

"Good and make sure to get either a bear or mountain lion they smell closest to human blood, and it will help make the healing process faster we use larger and stronger animals"

"OH WHY DOSENT THIS GUDZILA JUST DIG A HOLE AND DIE!!" Tanya. She still hasn't learned from her lesson.

I heard Jasper chuckle. "She couldn't even if she wanted to because she's already dead." I heard Alice hissed something about being mean. Then he said. "I can't help it!! Emmett thinks this is funny with Bella and Tanya!" He started to laugh and so did Emmett I heard the mom tell them to leave and get blood and they did.

Than a voice rang through the crowed.

"Bella. Bella love" Did he just call me love, nooo noo stop getting ahead of yourself and stop acting like a teenage girl!

"Bella please come back to me" I can't. I can barely twitch a finger. I'm making him sad.

Than I heard that annoying voice that shattered my moment of peacefulness. "Oh Edward she will be fine, you heard Carlisle. But you know I don't feel all to good myself, maybe you can make me feel better...or may-

"NO" I heard Edward growl. "This is your entire fault Tanya" He said Tanya's name like the most evil curse. I heard her stomp off in to the next room and blare the television on.

Wow the weather channel is a great choice to blare the television on Tanya. I thought sarcastically.

It had been hours and they still hadn't come back yet with the blood. My throat felt as if it was on fire but I manged. I was in Edwards arms and he was singing a lullaby to me. It was so beautiful; it flowed so smoothly and calmly and made my insides twirl along with the melody and my mind soon drifted to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Lullaby

**I am sorry this late! It took me a while to type this out sorry! I feel really bad. Read the bottom message!! Xox sweetheart.**

* * *

**Edward pov**

As she slept in my arms I sang her, her lullaby and she soon fell into a deep sleep. I smiled. My Bella is back. She is in my arms and smiling in her sleep.

I took a strand of her silk brown hair and put behind her ear lovingly.

I sat in the living room chair and everyone was there except for Emmett and Jasper. The others were explaining Bella's story to Carmen, Elealzar, Kate, Irina, and Tanya.

I could feel the glares Tanya would give me and I couldn't care less.

Carlisle was checking her pulse as she slept in my arms. It was beating extremely fast as were before it was beating very slowly.

Carlisle stood and walked back to sit with Esme, noticing the changes. "She needs a lot of blood, she is very weak. I am surprised she could even stand much more walk and fight with Tanya."

Esme frowned. "Carlisle will she be okay? Do you think she will soon remember us?"

"Bella's going to be fine after she's had some blood but for the memories I am not 100% sure. If we do stuff from the past maybe she will start to remember. Maybe if bellas thirst is good we can go to school, Alice can take her shopping, and Edward you can take her to places you would go before with Bella. Little things like can make her regain all her memory though it doesn't always work."

Everyone stayed quite in thought. I cleared my throat.

"Do you mind if I were to take Bella upstairs?"

Everyone shook there heads saying it was okay and it didn't matter.

Except for...Tanya.

"Edward how could you! Seriously if you would give us a little time, you could be mine. Together as soul mates. Why do you want her anyway? What does she have that I don't?"

I looked at her with raised eyebrows and smirked at her.

"Tanya she has everything I would want in a woman were as for you, you don't have anything that would attract me to you, nothing Tanya. I used to like you as a friend but I am starting to dislike you!"

"YOU BARLEY GAVE ME A CHANCE!" She raised her voice.

"I GAVE YOU A CHANCE TO BE A FRIEND, NOTHING MORE. I. DO. NOT. LIKE. YOU. THAT. WAY!" I was beyond angry now.

Why couldn't she just leave me alone!?

Irina stood up beside Tanya. "You Know what Edward you can be a jack ass sometimes."

My eyes widen. I did not expect that. Iri na was usually the quite one.

"Bella, is the reason Laurent is dead! I went there to forks and smelt Laurent all over the forest and found his ashes on the ground!! but you know what other smells I smelt! I smelt your little Bella. Yeah and werewolves too. Her story is probably a lie, Edward! She is probably teamed up with the mutts and is going after you in revenge, first my Laurent, next YOU!"

It went silent for several minutes; everyone just stared in shock in and disbelief. Everyone's minds went off on over drive.

_She has got to be kidding me! Don't laugh, do not laugh. not while the hulk is standing right beside her. OH GOD IM GOING TO LAUGH!! - _Alice. She had her hand over her mouth and shook with laughter.

_Oh my gosh. What is happening to my kids, first Tanya and now Irina, I just hope Kate stays sane.- Carmen. _She looked in shock at Irina.

_It has to be something in the animals they are drinking from. Maybe Irina shared the same animal with Tanya, and that animal both caused them to go in such a crazy state.- _Carlise stared in counfusion.

_Wow good job Irina, he will so come back to me once that thought circulates his mind. –Tanya._

_IDIOTS!-Rose just stared at her nails but had a smirk on her face, she was as well trying not to laugh._

I interrupted everyone's thoughts. "Okay I'm going to go up stairs now." Without waiting for an answer I carried myself and Bella up the stairs.

Gosh Bella's a deep sleeper.

I laid in the bed with Bella's head in the crook of my neck.

I whispered. "Wake up my Bella, wake up my love." And hummed her lullaby.

**Bella Pov**

I still felt weak but I felt strong and safe at the same time. Like no one could come near me.

My head pounded as if someone kept hitting me with a hammer. My throat felt like there was a ball of fire growing in it and my heart was its own burning hell, I could feel it beating insanely fast.

Right now my vampire side was on higher odds, and all those months of not feeding were catching up to me. I was becoming more vampire but it wouldn't last I would go back to my halfbreed self soon enough, well whenever the blood got here.

I heard the humming again and I smiled and decided to open my eyes. I was surprised to be laying in Edwards arms. I gasped and he looked down at me.

He got up and left the bed in a flash, I frowned. I couldn't talk because my voice was gone now. So I just patted the bed beside me and mouthed. 'Its okay'

He slowly came back towards the bed looking at my eyes to see my reaction. He sat back down and we just stared at each other.

I wanted to hear the lullaby again. It was so beautiful. I looked for paper and saw some beside me. I grabbed the pen and paper off the desk.

_And wrote:_

_Its okay it was just the surprise. Would you mind if you could sing the lullaby you sang before it was very beautiful?_

I gave him the paper, and he smiled brightly which made me smile.

"Of course." He said softly.

This time I hummed along to the wonderful melody.

I laid back down, the way I was before and closed my eyes and fell back to sleep with the lullaby playing in the back ground.

**Edward pov:**

I couldn't wipe the growing smile off my face. This had been the first time I had smiled in years and it felt refreshing.

I hummed the melody when I heard a knock on my door.

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper have come home. They've brought the blood." Esme said.

I followed her down stairs carrying Bella. Then I laid Bella on the couch.

Carlisle came over with a cup of blood. He looked up at me."Okay so I am going to pour the blood down her throat and Edward you will hang on to her in case so goes into a blood crazed state.

I nodded holding onto her while she still slept peacefully.

Carlisle poured the blood down her throat and her eyes snapped open and she took the cup from him and finished it off.

She drank about 5 cups.

I noticed her eyes were turning back to the original blue but she still had dark shadows that lay beneath them.

She had finished all of the cups and now sat there embarrassed and I stared memorized with the blush that rose to her cheeks.

I held my hand out in front. "You need to hunt your still thirsty, If you would like I could take...you" My voice grew more uncertain. Maybe she wouldn't want to go with me. I shouldn't have said anything.

To my surprise she smiled at me. "Sure but you're going to have to teach me, I've never been." She took my hand.

I kissed her cheek and smiled crookedly at her. "It would be my pleasure to teach you how to hunt, ."

I saw her eyes widen, eyebrows rise in confusion and blush come in embarrassment.

I swallowed.

To my relief she let the questions go but knowing Bella she would ask again later.

**Bella pov**

I saw him lean over and kiss my cheek. I froze. I just wanted him to stay there forever. Even though he was ice cold, he sent waves of boiling heat throughout me and made me want to sing and dance around the house. His lips left to soon off my cheek.

"It would be my pleasure to teach you how to hunt, ."

Ms. Swan? Is that my name. If it is he must know me more than I expect. Everyone here treats me like they've know me for years.

I will just have to ask after I learn to hunt.

* * *

**How did you like that? I know it took a while and I am sorry.**

**Its also hard because I really never planned this story out I just jump onto the computer and start righting out the next chapter. So it takes a while. **

**Well you know what to do. REVIEW!! **

**Oh and read my new story its called _The real sister Alice._**

_**Alice had a sister. When Alice leaves the caves to follow the strange visions shes having, she leaves not knowing that her sister is still their going through the transformation. Her sister, Sophia travels for decades looking for her. When she finds Alice not only does she find her big sister but she finds her soul-mate...***_

**So check it out!!! and review it!!**


	10. Everything Right

**He Can Do Everything Right**

**Bella Pov**

I kept flashing looks at Edward as he ran. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and dark jeans, even though it was freezing. His beautiful bronze hair blowing in the wind and his smile was so bright it could be mistaken for the sun.

He finally slowed down to a stop. He turned to me and smiled my favourite crooked smile, wow I already have favourites in the way he smiles if he found out he would think I was a creeper.

His eyebrows scrunched up. "What are you thinking?" He looked truly confused and looked like he wanted to know badly.

I couldn't tell him what I was thinking. Gosh I feel like some hormonal teenager!!

I smiled up at him. "Oh nothing, really... I was just thinking of how slow of a runner you are but don't worry its okay to be slow, you can't be great in everything, right?"

All of the sudden my vision blurred to 5 people standing before me, I couldn't see their faces proploey though.

_A woman's voice was heard that sounded so familiar. "He didn't tell you that he was musical?" _

_I heard a voice reply that sounded so much like my own, this person sounded upset. "No" _

_Than the girl signed. "I should have known I guess, He can do everything right."_

I blinked rapidly out of that strange vision. What was that about? That was...bazaar. I felt eyes burning into me and looked up.

Edward looked at me with more curiosity. I didn't want to say anything, yet about that strange vision. So I just acted as if nothing happened. "What's wrong?" I said. I tried my best to lie, but anyone could see right through it.

He snapped out of the staring and looked me in the eyes. "I'm just...curious."

I smirked. "Haven't you ever heard 'curious is what killed the cat'?"

His eyebrows raised he curiousness and soon switched to amusement. "Wow Bella was that supposed to be threat."

I laughed. "Yes Edward it was defiantly a threat." I said with deep sarcasm.

"But Edward maybe I should bring someone else to hunt with, I'm afraid you might slow me down."

I laughed and he made a strange face, than he pouted which only made me laugh harder. "Ha ha real funny Bella, but I hate to break it to you but I'm the fastest in the family"

I gasped."Your family can't be that slow."

He just shook his head and smiled up at me. "Silly Bella." He mumbled.

I hadn't noticed but through this whole teasing and making fun of each other we had been rather close, are hands were touching and I felt a tingling sensation run throughout my body. I gasped. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were filled with...love? My eyes widened.

Love? Edward doesn't love me that's would be ridiculous I mean look at me. I'm not even a normal vampire who would want to be with a freak like me.

As fast as the look of love appeared it was soon replaced with a look of embarrassment.

I blushed deep red seeing his embarrassment and took a step back to give him some room.

He looked flustered. "Uh er I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so close to you like that it was very ungentlemanly thing to do, I am very sorry."

I took a deep breath and took the courage to look up at him. No Edward, it's not your fault at all... Do you want to start with hunting now I'm kind of thirsty?"

I put my hand to my throat; the burns were becoming more noticeable. This is the one thing I hate most about the vampire side of me.

"Oh sorry! That was selfish and stu-"I put my finger on his mouth to shush him.

"You don't need to say sorry for every little thing you do."

He nodded and I heard him mumble. "I say sorry for the big mistakes I've made"

Big mistakes? Edward has been nothing but helpful to me. He doesn't need to say sorry for anything. I hated to see Edward so sad; I would rather go through the Volturi cruelty than have Edward be sad.

I held out my hand in front of me and smiled at him encouragingly to take hold of my hand.

This was switched around. Usually I would need the encouraging and I would never willing go near anyone. So offering my hand was a big step.

"Come on Edward you know if you frown to much it will be permanently stuck there for all eternity, and that would suck." I said hoping to cheer him up.

To my happiness his face lifted and he smiled once again which made me smile.

He held onto my hand and turned his head towards me smiling crookedly and told me the instructions on what to do.

"Follow your nose, that's the main key to hunting. Once you get a scent, squeeze my hand, so I will know that you have noticed the animal. Do not attack right away, okay? I still have to tell you how to approach it. So stop far away enough so the animal cannot scene you."

He smiled and we took off at the exact same time.

Let's go bag some mountain lions. I thought.

* * *

**review. thx.**

**Xo sweetheart**


	11. Alive

**Alive**

**Bella pov**

Edward and I hid behind the frosted bushes. There was a 3 polar bears right in front of us and so much as a crack of a branch would send them off sprinting away from us.

Edward looked at me whispering in a very low voice. "When you hunt you go for the main blood streams, so the neck would be best. Attack from behind especially when attacking a larger animal you don't want them to go on and attack you...well unless your Emmett who likes to play with his food and is desperate to find any kind of fight out there but over all hunting is instinct and is easy once you get the hang of it."

I whispered back"Well I'm not so sure about the easy part, but I will try." I smiled at him getting off my knees and onto my feet quietly.

"I will watch how you do but then I will need to feed as well, I will be close by. You will be able to smell me so you can find me afterwards."

I nodded and got into my crouch, I wiped my head over to the largest bear, it was the mama bear and there were two little cubs beside her. I listened to the heart beat, and the blood flow in the veins. Everything was starting to turn into the colour red and my mouth was starting water. My throat felt like fire and all I could think about was that my refreshment to cure my throat was standing a couple of feet away from me. My lunch will satisfy my throat.

I let out a growl and lunged for the mama polar bear, instantly plunging my sharp teeth into to the animals warm neck. I went for another one repeating what I had just done.

When I was finished 3 bears lay dead around me with bite marks on their necks, blood splattered over there nice white coat of fur.

I couldn't believe it I had just killed a animal to satisfy my thirst. Before in Volturi they would bring animal blood to me but its different when you, yourself kill the bloody creature with your own hands.

I fell to my knees and pet the dead bear mumbling apologies.

When I heard the snow crunch.

I turned my head to find the source of the sound and Edward appeared. He saw my devastated face and whispered. "Oh Bella." And ran up to me sitting right beside me.

We sat in silence and it started to get dark I stared at the bright moon and stars.

I finally took a gulp of air turning my head to him. "Edward?" His head turned to me. "Yes Bella."

I looked at the ground, poking little holes in the snow with my fingers.

"...do you think...that being a vampire is a...curse...do you think we are...monsters?" I looked at him and he stared off at the moon.

"Why do you think of a question like that?" his musical voice was filled with curiosity, worry and something else that I couldn't quit grasp.

I bit my lip and whispered. "because I do." His eyebrows furred up, I spoke before he could ask.

"I do not think all vampires are cursed, or are monsters...like for you for example I do not believe one bit that you are cursed or are a monster, I actually thought you were an angle when I first met you."

I felt blush rise to my checks. Looks like im slowly getting human traits, a least I will be back to my old hybrid self again.

I could see he wanted to interrupt but I continued.

"I think...I am the cursed one, the monster out of every being on this planet. Why do i have to be the odd one out, out of the odd ones. Why do I get all these cursed powers, that hurt people, why did I get such bad luck!"

I turned to him looking him in the eyes. "Edward do you believe in god?" he seemed quite surprised about my question.

He looked hesitant "I believe that people like us cannot go to heaven, because we have no souls." He looked guilty for saying that, A least he answered truthfully.

I wanted to laugh at the, 'whole no souls thing' because I knew he had a soul he was just ridden with self hatred and guilt and he couldn't get past that, I could basically feel the self hatred radiating off him.

"but Edward if we didn't have souls, we would be blank we wouldn't feel, or have any emotion, so no sadness, anger, happiness. Think about Alice and Jasper if they were soulless they wouldn't love each other the way they do, They wouldn't be soul mates, and I know for a fact that you are not soulless, You have a soul." I said sternly.

He shook his head. "If I had a soul it would not be with me."

My eyebrows furred. "What do you mean?"

He looked at me his eyes connecting with mine."My soul would be with...someone else. That someone has as well taken my heart"

I felt a stab go through my heart. Someone else, does that mean a girl- well if that person has taken away his heart than it has to be. Can this girl be his lover...wait why should I care. I felt so confused.

It went quite, as I tried to find the hidden message in his little speech.

I whispered looking at the icicles that hung off a tree branch. "Sometimes I feel as if my life is on a timer, even though I am indestructible and can live forever...but sometimes living forever can all be meaningless, especially when you feel as if..." My voice died down.

"As if what Bella?"

I took a deep breath. "My heart...it has always felt, broken and dead...but now it feels together, and alive." My voice was so quite I didn't think he would hear.

"Bella." His voice sounded filled with an emotion that made me feel tickles in my stomach.

I looked at him and his lips touched mine.

My once broken heart felt whole and together and most of all...alive.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!! :D Was it good?**


	12. Fireflies

**Fireflies **

**Bella pov**

Time seemed to be at a standstill. Though both of us didn't really need to breath are breathing was heavy.

It was quite except for our breathing and the crickets that sung in the Alaskan night.

"Bella?"

I looked up into his golden eyes memorized.

"Yes?" I said still trying to catch my breath. "Bella. I need to tell you something...Something I should have told as soon as I met you."

I nodded.

"Bella I knew you" He took a deep breath. "When you were...human, I knew you"

I gasped in shock. He knew me!? He knew my past, he could tell me about myself.

"You knew me?" I whispered, looking into his eyes trying to decipher whether this was just some mean joke, but something inside me told me it wasn't.

He swallowed. "Yes" He seemed nervous as if he thought I was going go crazy with anger...he shouldn't worry.

I put my hand on his check, and he looked surprised. "Edward, can you tell me...tell me what you know from my past?"

He put his hand over my hand. "Anything for you my Bella."

I swear my heart just melted, he called me my Bella. I looked down at the ground to hide the fact that I was blushing but he took his finger and tilted my head back to look at him.

"Bella there is no need to hide; I love it when you blush." I laughed.

"Okay let's get on with story time Edward." He flashed his crocked smile.

"Okay let's start story time."

He stood up and put his hand out to help me get onto my feet. I looked at him questionably.

"I want to tell the story at a special place... In forks I told you my story in a place we called ours, It was our meadow, and now we need a place to call ours for here in Alaska, and I think I know the perfect place."

With my hand placed in his we ran through the forest. Dodging and leaping over the nature of the forest.

I couldn't help but keep the smile that lay plastered onto my face. I haven't truly smiled in years and now I was smiling and feeling so care free as the wind blew my hair back and out of my face.

Everything felt so new but familiar at the same time, all these strange but good feelings.

I made a quick look to look at the angle beside me and he too was smiling making this night shine with its new found sun.

He caught me staring at him and blush rapidly went to my face. Ugh this is one of the many human traits I wish I didn't have, it always gives me away.

If it was possible his smile grew more. Well I guess if me blushing in embarrassment makes Edward happy than I will just have to deal with dreaded blush.

I started to hum the lullaby that he had sung me to sleep with. I felt so light and happy I laughed and was basically dancing while I was running.

I let go of Edwards hand, and trust me it was hard thing to do.

But I wanted to touch the snow to swing off branches, I wanted to dance threw the forest. I have always felt like a caged animal that wasn't allowed to experience the outside world and now I was free.

I free of having to think of the dangers of the Volturi because here beside me stood my knight in shining armour and I was free of having to be cooped up in a box because now I could run around the frozen yet beautiful Alaska with Edward my angel by my side.

I skipped and hummed the lullaby jumping from tree to tree. I heard Edwards bell like laugh ring throughout the forest at how ridiculous I must have looked.

He yelled up to me. "Bella we are here. But I will tell you what, later when we have to go back home we can take the long way back."

I jumped from the tree laughing. "Thank you Edward." I was really happy I would get to experience that again.

He nodded to towards the cave. "Come on follow me." I nodded and grabbed his hand. Even though I knew we were safe I still felt nervous when I wasn't holding his hand.

We walked human pace into the cave. From the outside you would have thought it was a normal cave but from the inside you would that you stepped into a magical dimension.

I gasped. The whole cave had crystals stuck in the cave walls the colours of the stones ranged from green, blue, purple, pink, orange, and silver.

There were fireflies on the cave walls and flying at the top of the cave causing the cave to look like it had little blue light bulbs flying in the sky. "Wow Edward this is so beautiful."

He smiled at me. "I was hoping you would like it." He stopped and in the middle of the enormous cave, there was a huge tree, it wasn't even frozen from the cold it was.... beautiful, blue flowers and green leaves fell from it. The tree was huge and dominate in this cave. Its roots were shown in parts of the cave ground. **(A/N:I don't think its possible for a tree like this to grow in a cave, but just roll with me here. Use your imagination)**

I heard whooshing sounds and looked over to the back of the cave and there was a water fall going through the cave. It must have been ice cold but it wouldn't make the difference to us. The water fall fell through the top of the cave to the bottom leading to another tunnel which was probably another exist. When it reached a certain point the ice was frozen.

This place was magical.

I stood there speechless. "Come let's sit" I pointed to the tree and we climbed it sitting on the branch with our feet dangling.

Edward seemed to be in deep thought so I sat there letting him finish whatever his thoughts were about.

He cleared his throat turning to me. "Bella this may seem silly, for what I'm about to give you but it always helped me think when the time was... needed."

He seemed kind of embarrassed and if he could blush I'm sure he would be a deep red all over his face.

He reached into his pocket grabbing something and holding in his hand in a first so I could not see it.

He reached for my hand and made my hand go flat and put the object into my hand.

My eyebrows furred in confusion when I saw what it was.

It was an old bottle cap. It was rundown, had scratches all over it and was torn at the tip of it.

I looked at him curiously. "And how did this help you think?"

He chuckled. "It was yours. It helped me remind me of you, it was the only thing I had of yours and it helped me remind me that what I was doing was right. That I was doing the right thing in order to keep you human and to keep you safe"

He looked at me and saw the confused face I had.

"I will explain more later on but the point is the bottle cap was a representation of being human by eating and drinking, and the bottle cap was yours...it just helped me in the past so I thought you could use it to try and remember ...So you want to hear your story."

I nodded.

He took a deep breath. "Okay first your parents were. Renee and Charlie had you when they were young and married young too. It didn't work out for them because Renne disliked Forks and she left taking you with her to live in Phoenix. Later on your mom found Phil. He plays base ball... though you once told me he wasn't that good." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"After a while in Phoenix you decide that it wasn't fair for Renne and Phil, so you being you, left"

I interrupted him. "What's that supposed mean, 'me being me'?"

"You were a very giving person. You left phoenix to make Renne and Phil happy, but you didn't stop to think about what you wanted. You always did what would make others happy not what made you happy."

I stayed quite in thought and he continued. "You came to Forks to live with your dad Charlie. He's a police officer at forks. So most of the town knew about you. On the first day of school all the thoughts of the students were about Isabella Swan and how beautiful she was."

I blushed. "No"

"No what"

"You're lying they didn't think that" I accused.

"I'm the mind reader, trust me they did think that. All the guys were eyeing you much to my dislike." He frowned. "but you just never saw yourself clearly."

I shook my head and signed. Giving up because I knew it was pointless. He smirked when he noticed me give up and continued the story.

**(I am not going to be telling the whole story. Just little points. Just a heads up)**

"We had biology together and when you first walked in I couldn't stand it I was so close to killing you that day, you-"

"Wait, killing me? You were a vampire at the time, not human?"

_If he was a vampire and wanted to kill me, how did he stop once you're in that state of 'predator' it's almost impossible to get out._

He shook his head sadly. "No I'm afraid not Bella, I wish I was human but I was changed long before I met you, 1901 I was changed, and all that time being changed I had never come across a sent so...mouth-watering but I didn't attack I wouldn't ruin all of Carlisle's hard work in getting us to the point we were at. I would not ruin it for my family. So when the bell rang I went to Carlisle and told him I had to leave Forks immediately. I left for Alaska but didn't stay to long before I realized I was being a coward, I went back to Forks and continued with school but I ignored you, thinking it would be best for you, and my family. Weeks had past and we still weren't talking and it was brutal torture and I had no idea why it was so difficult stay away from you."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"Then of course you had to almost get hit from a van! I raced over to you in inhuman speed without thinking of the consequences. I rushed over there to prevent the van from hitting you, I pushed it away with my bare hands, no one had seen...except for you. I tried to tell you that you hit your head and you imagined it."

He chuckled a bit turning to me.

"Would you believe me if I told you that you were just a little stubborn?" He smiled at me teasingly and I stuck my tongue at him.

"Come on Edward, it's getting interesting tell me what happens next."

He signed. "Fine fine. Okay so you didn't believe me at all. You believed what you saw. I again started to ignore you hoping you would just forget about it. You didn't forget and you soon found out the truth, your friend Jacob he from the Quileute's tribe and knows many myths and legends but he believed them to be make belief. You took his stories more seriously and believed him. You confronted me and told me that you knew what I was and I asked if you were afraid and you said...no"

**(Soory but I'm skipping to the part of the story were James, Laurent and Victoria come in, it would take to long to describe each and every chapter)**

"There was a storm and we all decided we should go and play some baseball, since we could only play when the thunder was out."

"Why? Why can you only play when there's a storm." I blurted out.

"You will see why when we all go and play baseball next time there's a storm, and I can teach you how to play"

"I don't even remember what it's about; all I know is that you hit a ball with a bat and run" I said embarrassed from my not so good knowledge.

"Don't worry about it, It will be fun teaching you how to play" He smiled, not caring at all that I forgot what baseball was all about.

He continued. "The game was going well but then they came, the three nomads, Victoria, Laurent...and James." I noted that he said there names as if it was a curse. He must hate them.

Whoa, wait. Did he say Victoria? He continued before I could say anything. I was still recovering from the shock about Victoria.

_Maybe one of the 2 was her mate, that she thinks I killed, Or blames me for his death._

"They came and asked if they could play. We said we were just leaving but then the wind shifted and James smelt you. He immediately wanted you, he wanted to kill you right there but new if he did he would lose. So he left and made it into a game, he hunted you, tracked you. Alice and Jasper took you to Phoenix to hide while Emmett, Carlisle and I hunted them"

"What about Esme and Rosalie?"

"They were protecting your father."

"Oh" I nodded. That made scene.

"We all thought you were safe there in Phoenix, especially since you were with Alice and Jasper. We were wrong. Victoria had gone to the Forks high school and had managed to pull out your document of where you lived, phone numbers, etc. He called you and tricked you saying he had your mother. You ran away from Alice and Jasper and went to him to rescue your mother, but he never actually had her."

He swallowed he looked sad and nervous.

"Bella. The first time you were bitten, it was from James. I-I sucked out the venom to stop you from transforming. I was the one who cancelled out your shield" He said regretfully

I gasped. _He sucked out the venom! He's the one that cancelled out my shield! _

He looked extremely guilty.

"Edward" I whispered.

He didn't look at me or respond in any way he just kept looking at the almost frozen water fall in front of us.

"Edward look at me" I took his chin and turned it towards me.

"Edward I'm not angry with you. The past it the past and I forgive you."

It looked as if he was in pain. "How could you forgive me, If I didn't suck out the venom you would be a human because the shield would have destroyed all the of the venom leaving none to lurk around in your body and at least you wouldn't have to go through what the Volturi did to you, they hurt you Bella! And it was all because of me."

"No Edward, No it's not your fault! Now stop blaming yourself, your being ridiculous. How were you supposed to know? You were trying to save me, now please Edward forget about it. Please."

He looked into my eyes. "Okay, Bella."

I was kind of shocked he gave in so easily. He probably noticed that he was making me sad.

"Okay continue with the story Edward." I said.

"We brought you to the hospital and it took you a while for you to get better, we told everyone you fell down a flight of stairs and through a window"

I laughed. "That sounds a little over the top, don't you think?"

"No, you were very clumsy Bella. Very clumsy"

"Wow gesh thanks."

"Okay, but you got better and everything was going back to how it was supposed to be...in till your 18th birthday. Alice had planned a birthday party for you at our house, it took us a while to convince you but you gave in."

"I didn't like parties?" I said.

"No you hated them, same with gifts. You didn't want anyone to even know it was your birthday." he chuckled.

"I don't even remember what a party is like." I signed in frustration. Playing with the warn out bottle cap in my hand.

He smiled, he seemed really excited. "I can get you something; I can buy you a car. So you know how it feels to get a gift"

"A car? that's too much"

_I remember a big red old truck and a silver sleek car but its still blurry. _

He groaned.

"and plus you don't need to get me anything Edward, your presence is all I need."

He smiled.

" Kay Edward we really have to stop getting off topic, sooo what happened at my birthday party."

He immediately frowned, and I knew it wasn't good.

"You got a paper cut... and Jasper tried to attack you, It was too much for him. We held him back but still you were so close to death, and by the hands of my own brother was the reason you were so close to this death. It was then I realized I wasn't good enough for you, you deserved a better life... a human life. You didn't deserve to be with the cursed blood drinkers that I was; you deserved a better life, Bella."

He looked like he would be crying if he could. He wouldn't look me in the eyes.

_Which made me nervous and confused. I didn't understand what he was talking about and why he would think that about himself._

"A couple days later I asked you if we could go for a walk and I told you that my family and I had to leave forks. I told you that, t-that I didn't w-want you anymore...and the hardest part was that you believed me, you believed me right away Bella." He whispered.

I sat there starting at him in disbelief, he left me...

"But Bella the reason I left you was because, I love you. I did it to save you through the misery I went through. Bella you know how I told you I didn't have a soul nor did I have heart because my soul and heart is you, Bella. When you're with me you make me feel as if I have a heart that it always beating so rapidly fast in your presences and you make me feel as if I have a soul and I am already in heaven. Bella I love you, I love you more than you can imagine." He said looking into my eyes and holding my hand to his heart.

I froze, as soon as he uttered those words ' _I love you'_ flashbacks played through my mind.

-------------Flash back-------------

"_Really, I'm not going into shock" I protested._

"_You should be, a normal person would be. You don't even look shaken" He looked unsettled, staring into my eyes._

"_I feel very safe with you" I confessed, causing me to blush_

_------next flash back------------- _

"_It dosent matter to me what you are."_

"_You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human?"_

"_No" I said softly._

_------next flash back-------------_

"_and so the lion fell in love with the lamb..."_

"_What a stupid lamb" I sighed_

"_What a sick masochistic lion" he chuckled_

**_----------next flash back-----------_**

"_Is that what you dream about becoming a monster"_

"_Not exactly, mostly I dream about being with you... forever."_

**_--------End of flash backs--------_**

I gasped out of the visions to see Edward staring at me.

"Oh Edward" I cried happily, hugging him so tightly he would have been crushed to dust if he was human.

I whispered. "Now we can be together, forever."

He looked at me smiling. He whispered. "Forever." He promised.

And he kissed me again making my insides melt to the cave floors.

**Review!!!**


	13. Blue Cheese

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed last chapter it meant a lot to me and that is why I am giving you guys this chapter early, I was going to put it on next week...but you awsome reviewers changed my mind!!**

**Bellas Pov- Blue Cheese**

Edward and I were running back to the house, taking the long route home just like he promised. We were about 4 miles away from the house and I wanted to try something before we got to the house, I wanted to try something I have never done in my life, or what I remember of my life, away.

"STOP" I dug my feet in the ground and Edward flew right past me and did a loop before coming back to me.

"Yes?" He asked confused.

I smiled at him. "I want to do something before we get to the house." Edward seemed quite surprised; I had no idea, why.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "Edward Cullen I challenge you to a race." I said in a strong voice with my chin held high, positive that I was going to win this race.

His eyes widen in shock at first and then he his mouth formed a smug look. "Oh do you now, how brave of you Isabella Swan, but I will not take responsibility when you lose and go into depression."

I snorted. "And why would I go into a depression state...not saying I'm going to lose or anything, because you and I both know I am going to win."

He laughed. "Well...Emmett always goes into depression when I bet him."

I laughed to. "Well than Edward it's a good thing I won't lose, so I will never turn out like Emmett...as for you, not quite sure, now let's race. First one too..."

He interrupted me. "How bout first one to get to the kitchen and pull out some blue cheese is the winner."

My eyebrows furred. "Blue cheese?"

"Its human food, it's blue and a lot of humans don't even like the taste of it, but I thought we could make it so that the winner is the one to get in the kitchen first and pull the cheese out, and the loser has to eat the blue cheese."

I smiled and stuck my hand out. "You're on."

He shook my hand and said. "Rules; you can't take anyone's power and use it for yourself, so no using Alice's power to see the outcome or using Jaspers power to change emotions, and especially not Kate's power."

"Yeah yeah...wimp" I muttered.

"Hey" He frowned.

"Come on Edward let's start this thing."

I crouched getting ready to move my legs at an impossible speed, he followed suit.

He looked over at me. "On your mark...get set...GO!"

And we were off.

Edward was in the lead at first but then I jumped on a tree and from the tree jumped onto his back, getting a piggy back.

"HEY!" he said. I laughed and jumped off going in front of him.

We were neck to neck now. I sprinted up the steps of the house and we both playfully pushed and shoved to get through the door.

None of us wanted to eat the gross, disgusting, unappetising...green cheese...or was it blue cheese.

Everyone was in the living room and we raced in there. The kitchen was beside the living room. Everyone stood up from the commotion we were making. I was holding onto Edwards t-shirt trying to pull him back and he was trying to pull himself towards the kitchen.

I heard Alice shout. "GO Bella!" I blushed.

I had to think fast he was dragging me closer and closer to the kitchen but he was in front. I gasped, I finally knew what to do, it was unfair...but I didn't want to eat the purple cheese...I mean blue cheese.

I stopped and fell to the ground, crying and gasping in pain. "Ouch Edward!"

Edward turned around and looked at me on the ground in pain and he fell to his knees.

"Oh Bella what did I do?" He said looking worried.

I took my hands off my face and smiled at him. "You helped me win the race, that's what you did." I got up and flashed over to the kitchen opening the fridge and pulling out the blue, old, gross thing.

"Yes! I got the cheese, I got the blue cheese. Oh yeah uhu yeah uhu who got the blue cheese, I did I did!" I started doing at little dance on the spot. When I noticed everyone was staring at me.

My voice died down. Alice looked like she wanted to start laughing, Emmett had a look of pride in his face, Jasper had a look of shock, Rose had a look of...nothing because she really didn't care. Esme looked happy which surprised me because I thought she would be angry for going all crazy in her house and Tanya had the look of death like she wanted to murder me.

I cringed from everyone, I still felt uncomfortable with them. I thought since I felt so safe with Edward I would automatically feel safe with everyone else...I guess I was wrong. All there eyes on me I just couldn't stand it.

I whimpered and dropped the cheese; I just wanted them to stop staring.

Edward had his arms around me in a flash, and I felt safe again. He lifted me up in his arms and ran up the stairs into to his room.

We stayed quiet for a while just laying on the bed listing to a song I didn't know but sounded so familiar.

"Edward who's this by?"

A smile appeared on his lips. "It was your favourite, Debussy; the song is Claire du Lune."

"Oh" I remembered everything to deal with Edward, but I didn't remember my likes, dislikes, anything about me really, I remembered a little bit about his family and my parents and high school friends but that is it."

I turned my head to him and whispered. "Edward I am sorry."

He looked at me confused. "About what Bella?"

"How I reacted down there, I-I just I try Edward really I do It was jus-"

"Shh my Bella, it's okay. I understand and so does everyone else. Do not worry okay?" He brushed finger across my cheek.

I nodded. He kissed my forehead. "So your eyes they changed before they were like a dark dark blue almost black now they are like a sky blue."

I smiled. "Good! That means I don't need to hunt as much because Im back to being a half vampire, that's one of the good things I like about being half vampire."

He smiled too. "Does this mean you go to sleep, you feel asleep before, did you want to sleep now?"

"Oh I only need to sleep if I'm worn out, but I'm kind of worn out after all that's happened so I will just take a quick nap."

"You can sleep as long as you would like to." He kissed my again.

"Okay" I yawned and got comfortable next to Edward and fell to sleep with song Claire du Lune.

------4 hours later-------

I opened my glued shut eyes and found that Edward was not beside me. I froze rubbing the sleep out my eyes.

_Where could he be?_

I was scared I didn't know where he was, and I wanted to check around the house but I didn't want to bump into anyone else.

I decided to take my chances and tiptoed into the hallway going down the stairs. I heard people talking, I listened closely.

"Do you think that would be best for Bella though" That sounded like Carlisle.

"Of course! you guys are being silly! Bella will love it once she gets used to it! And I can help pick out her clothes!!" Alice squealed.

_What were they talking about?_

Then I heard my angles voice. "It is her decision, if she choose to go or not."

I was about to back away, knowing that Edward was perfectly safe and I could go back to the room and wait for him when my hand hit a picture that was on the desk, and I got it before it could hit the ground but the others would have heard me hit it.

I heard foot steps come closer."Bella?" I heard Edward say.

"Yeah" I said sheepishly.

He ran over to me pulling me into a hug. "Oh Bella I didn't know you were awake."

Alice skipped over to me but kept her distance. "Hi Bella we were actually just talking about you, Come on"

They brought me to the table that we talked at before. I noticed everyone was there, the Cullen's and the Denilas." **(I don't know if thats how you spell there last name, just deal with it for now if its wrong)**

I sat on Edwards lap since there were not enough chairs.

Esme smiled at me. "How was your sleep Bella?" I nodded "It was good." I said playing with Edwards hands that were wrapped around me.

"Oh that's good" She said and then Carlisle spoke getting straight to business.

"Okay Bella I would like to give you the option of high school, everyone else here is in it right now. I know it will be tough for you because you forget your past and forget how high school is like but everyone is willing to help you every step of the way."

My eyes widened and I looked up at Carlisle.

_Wow high school! I was excited to go I don't remember what it's like and I want to experience it_.

I turned to Edward. "Are you in high school too?"

He nodded. _Well that's good, Edward could help me if something were to go wrong._

I smiled at Carlisle. "I would love to Carlisle."

_Ring Ring Rinnggg_

I looked around for the phone. Emmett yelled. "ILL GET IT!"

He ran to the phone in the kitchen and grabbed it. "Hello you have reached the Denila and Cullens residence, you are specking with Emmett Cullen how may I help you?"

I heard a deep voice on the other line but couldn't make out the words.

"I'm sorry what?" Emmett said scratching his head.

Again you couldn't here quite clearly even with our good ears. You could see Emmett was getting frustrated.

"Okay like seriously man, I can't understand you. What's wrong with you, did you get you tongue cut off or something!?"

I could hear him reply but it was choppy, Emmett seemed to get it though. He turned toward us.

"Irina phones for you, he calls himself _'the living dead'_ or something like that."

Irina gasped when she heard the name.

I scrunched my eyebrows. _What kind of name is that!?_

She jumped from her chair and darted to the phone, saying she would call him back later.

She came back to us turning to us. "May I be excused, I forgot to do something for school and that person on the phone is my partner...we couldn't choose partners, so I got stuck with him"

Kate laughed. "Well than I feel sorry for you that person sounds like the grudge or something, very creepy and it takes a lot to creep out a vampire."

Irina rolled her eyes muttering 'whatever.'

Carmen nodded. "Yes Irina you may be excused."

She left and we all left the table, leaving the conversation about school for later.

I was lying in Edwards's arms and couldn't help but think about how eager Irina wanted to go do her homework with this bazaar partner of hers...oh well I guess she likes school work.

I was still tried and was about to fall asleep when something blinkered off in my mind.

_I cant believe I almost forgot!_

My eyes snapped open, I turned to face Edward and smirked. He looked at me questionaly."Oh and Edward I still haven't forgotten about the blue cheese." I said and pecked Edward on the lips, got comfy, closed my eyes and fell asleep to Edwards musical laughter.

**Hey I hope you loved that chapter, it was mostly a filler in chapter but it had a few important hints and points for upcoming chapters!!!**

**My new semister is coming this monday so it will be harder to put up chapters, but I will try as hard as possible!! 8) Xo sweetheart**

**AND REVIEW!!!!!**


	14. To My Surprise

Hey everyone! Its good to be back and writing. All the laptops in my house r either broken or are new and don't have Microsoft. Im sick right now and my brother actually just got a laptop resently so I took it to do this chapter for you.

Thank you for all the reviews for last chapter, I love every single one of u!!!!

Oh and sorry if there are spelling mistakes!

* * *

Bellas Pov: To My Surprise.

I woke up shocked to find I was alone. "Edward?" I rolled over and heard the sound of paper crinkling between my fingers. The paper was covered in Edwards elegant writing saying.

Bella I have gone for a quick hunt, hopefully I will be back before the time you have to read this letter but I promise I will be back as soon as possible.

Love Edward.

I signed getting up and walking sluggishly to the washroom. I turned on the shower head letting it pour a beautiful waterfall. I let the steaming hot water wash off the sleepiness that was once there. I stepped out of the shower and noticed another note, for a moment I panicked at someone having come into this bathroom while I was in the shower…naked, but than I noticed the girly curvy writing known as.. Alice.

Good morning Bella!! I notice you didn't bring to many clothes with you, Don't fret! because me being so kind ive bought you a whole knew wardrobe.

Here lays one of the many new items you will cherish. I hope you love your outfit for today!

Love the one and only Alice.

I snorted. 'I should have known'

I looked at the clothes. They were actually kind of…cute. A pair of black skinny jeans and a cotton blue long sleeved with gray ballet flats.

I changed in to my new outfit.

I walked downstairs noticing Alice and Rose painting there nails, Emmett and Jasper watching some cartoon but laughing so loudly at it and Esme making some food.

"Good moring Bella." Esme said with a motherly smile. I blushed and mummered. "Good moring."

She handed me a plate of eggs and bacon, and ate every single thing on the plate. I looked up to notice everyone was staring at me, Gesh Bella your such a pig!

I immediately wanted to go back up stairs_. 'why did I even come down here!?' _I was about to turn around when Alice appeared in front of me.

"Hi Bella. Guess what…...SHOPPING!!"

My eyes widened, only me and her, shopping alone. What happen if she takes me back to the Volturi.

and school had I even fully agreed. All those people…

I swallowed but before I could refuse she had grabbed hold of my hand and we were driving in her bright yellow porch.

Alice was singing loudly to a song dancing while she was driving a such a speed that made me worried me.

(Britney Spears- Gimme More)

Gimme gimme more

gimme more

gimmie gimme…

I wanted to laugh at the ridiculous song that was playing, everytime she would say more it sounded as if she was getting punched in the stomach, the artist was apparently known as Britney Spears.

Soon we reached the destination Alice wanted to reach because she squealed. "Bella im soo exited. I haven't been shopping with you in forever!"

3 HOURS LATER.

It usually takes a lot to wear me out, but I was so tired and felt like I was going to drop like a stone. I was carrying so many bags and we were at an out door mall so we had to walk to each store.

We also had to walk so slow which I hated. All the humans were staring at us as if we were aliens roaming the streets.

We were walking by the electronic store when Alice stopped and flashed her head looking at the T.V that was playing the news behind the glass.

**!!Breaking News!! **A women with her black hair in a neat bun, she had gray grave eyes.

"There has been 2 murders and one missing teen in the town of Forks, Washington. The two murders seem to be connected to the 6 missing teens and 2 murdered teens that happened 50 years ago, a wound on the neck that seems to symbolise a snake bite and the body sucked dry, with no blood in there system at all…"

Alice turned to me grabbed my hand and sped towards the car and jumped in throwing her cell phone at me. "Call home!"

I dialled quickly and someone answered. "Hello?" It was Tanya.

"Tanya…."I just realised I had no idea what to say because I didn't know what was happening.

"Put her on speaker" Alice said. and I did what she told me. Pressing the star button.

"Tanya! Gather up the family, we are having a meeting as soon as Bella and I get there." It went quite on the other line. "But I was just about to leave." She whined. Gosh I really hated this girl.

"NOW!" Alice's voice roared throughout the car shaking it. I was really nervous now. Alice was so happy just a minute ago but after that news report…

"Bella." I tensed when she said my name, afraid she would take all her anger out on me.

Sadness featured in her eyes. "Bella im not going to hurt you."

She stopped in the driveway and tried to smile at me. "Im sorry for making you nervous." She said before jumping out of the car and rushing into the house, I was right behind her.

Everyone was in the dining room. Wow there have been a lot of meetings lately. I noticed Edward was there so I sat next to him and Alice sat next to me.

Alice got straight to business. "While me and Bella were shopping we walked by a t.v that was playing the news. It said there have been a few attacks in Forks. Well 2 attacks and 6 missing kids. They said the one that died had bite marks on there neck and were drained dry, leaving no blood."

It went quite than everyone started talking at once. I still didn't understand what the big deal was, the vampires that killed those innocent people are going to pay, its is one of the main rules of the vampire world.

"QUIET" Carlisle said. I flinched and everyone seemed shocked. Why is everyone always yelling lately.

"Okay Alice this is all happening in forks.?" She nodded.

Tanya spoke. "I don't see the problem. If it was any other place but Forks, I bet you guys wouldn't even care."

I frowned. Dose that mean she didn't even think those vampires should be punished for killing innocent people and making a big show out of it.

She continued on. "Like seriously, we are all vampires and it is only natural that things like this happen."

Edward growled.

but before he could say anything Rose snapped at Tanya. "Its not natural if you do that for fun!? Are you saying that you would kill people for no reason just to make it a big deal on T.V!? That's just sick Tanya."

Emmett joined in. "Yeah seriously if you like that kind of stuff why are you even a vegetarian vampire?"

She hissed at them. "Its not are problem what's happening in forks. Let the Volturi deal with it."

"I agree." Irina said. "It is not are problem, neither is it are battle…Though Rose and Em if you want to so badly kill those vampires maybe you should just join the Volturi."

They laughed. "Yeah yeah right, I would rather someone burn me to ashes."

"Emmett" Esme said disapprovingly. Emmett put his hands in the air to show being innocent. "What?"

She just shook her head side to side.

"Okay how about we have a vote. Raise your hand if you would like to go to Forks to…destroy" he frowned when he said that not liking the idea of killing. "the one who is killing the humans there…"

To my surprise the outcome was what I least expected…

* * *

I am soooo sorry I have to end it there. My dimwit of a brother has come home from school and is getting angry I have his laptop…and my moms on his side. so I have to end it there.

Bye….and review!!!!


	15. Decisions

**Omg thank u for the reviews since so many of them I did a longer chapter and put it up quicker I hope u like it. Oh and guess what, I finally now hat im going to do with this story!! SRRY FOR SPELLING ERRORS! **

**Preview-**

_Okay how about we have a vote. Raise your hand if you would like to go to Forks to…destroy" he frowned when he said that not liking the idea of killing. "the one who is killing the humans there…"_

_To my surprise the outcome was what I least expected…_

* * *

**Bellas Pov- Decisions **

In front of me stood all the Cullen's with there hands up in there air with pride. I sat there in shock, I didn't remember Forks that well but something inside of me wanted to protect it and I was happy to see that my…family wanted to protect it too. The only problem was that Tanya and Irina had there hands down the others Carmen, Elzar and Kate had there hands up too but there hands were not as high as the Cullen's were, showing that they weren't as determined as we were.

"Majority Vote!! Yeah finally some action! Those sick red eyed vamps better be ready for the Emmenator!" Emmett said hitting his chest in pride, until Rose smacked him in the head glaring at the immature Emmett.

"Let the Volturi deal with it, its there job!" Tanya said getting up from her seat, clearly frustrated at the way the vote ended up.

Edward stood up to staring Tanya down. "Yes, but Forks is are home. The Volturi do not even know about the killings yet. There have already been 2 murders! In a day Tanya! A DAY! What if that was someone Bella knew!"

Tanya flashed her coal black eyes at me, and I gasped at the hatred buried deep beneath them. I sank deep within my chair trying to become invisible, and soon I noticed my feet were gone, invisible.

That power I had copied from my one and only friend Alexandra, though I called her Allie. She had always snuck in animal blood to me and had been a friend I could talk to through the lonely and hurtful times of living in Voterra.

All the sudden a wave of calmness washed through me and Tanya and Edward fell back into there seats.

Carlisle looked at each and everyone of us sternly. "The way you are acting is childish. The vote has already been decided. If you raised your hand, than you have agreed to come to Forks and help destroy the one who is killing the people there."

It went quite.

The quite was interrupted by a clearing of the throat, it was Elzar. He looked sadden. "Carlisle I am so sorry but if my whole family is not to come…than I do not think I should go. You see I am leader and my responsibility is with my whole family. I am terrible sorry."

"But were your family too" Alice said broken heartily.

Carmen's sweet voice rang through the room. "Oh of coarse you are dear I know you are, but I can not just split up, I cant just leave Tanya and Irina here. I cant go and fight while two of my daughters stay here wondering if I will come back or not."

"There's not that many of them, It wont be that much of a fight." Jasper said.

"How do you know?" Tanya snapped. "There could be a whole damn army just waiting for you." She said crossing her arms and looking away with a snobbish look.

Emmett snorted. "Yeah, and that's why we need all the help we could get"

Carlisle interrupted him before he could say more. "Respect there wishes. If they wish to stay with there family. Than so be it."

"Thank you Carlisle." Elzar said.

Carlisle nodded. "Okay I think its best we leave as soon as possible, we don't want any more deaths to happen in Forks."

I raised my hand, immediately regretting the fact that I was raising my hand I felt like a fool.

He smiled, trying not to laugh as the same as everyone else. "Yes Bella?"

"Uhh. I could help, I mean with getting there…fast." His eyebrow raised questionably. "I have many powers Carlisle and one of them is that I can teleport to different places…I ve never tried it going so far before or with so many people.. but I can try." I said looking down.

"COOL!!" Emmett's booming voice said. Kate laughed. "Wow, impressive Bella." I blushed.

Alice jumped from her seat. "Come on come on! times wasting and im getting older by the second…on the inside at least." She dashed into the back yard, grabbing her huge purse along the way.

_The bag was the size of her! Whoa is there a dead body in there?_

We all gathered up in a huge circle holding hands, with the Denials **(A/n. I don't know how to spell there name, srry)**watching outside of the circle.

I spoke "Okay your going to feel a hard wind rush past you but try to stand up straight, your also going to feel dizzy or nauseous…I guess just hold on tight to each others hands."

Emmett raised his hand. I think he was making front of me from before. "Yes Emmett."

"What happens if I was to let go"

"Uhh Im actually not sure…Ive never done this with other people before so I don't know what could happen…you might just end up going some where completely on your own…"

Everyone stiffened at the unnerving fact that I didn't really know what I was doing.

Alice giggled. "Lets do this! Forks here we come!!"

I closed my eyes and imagined the power flowing through my veins making me feel buoyant.

I heard Kate yell. "YOU GUYS ARE FLOATING!!!" and I heard Emmett whining about how he wanted to back down but I ignored it and pulled myself full into the power. I felt the hard wind making it harder for me to breath, but im sure it did nothing to the rest of them, my hair whipped around my face and I opened my eyes and looked at everyone else making sure all the hands were still connected.

The circle was still together, Esme was looking at Carlisle fearfully and Carlisle was doing the same, Emmett and Alice were screaming at the top of there lungs. Jasper looked like he was having a mental breakdown with all the crazed emotions. Rose was breathing at fast paste looking franticly around and Edward had his eyes squeezed tightly and he was extremely tense.

I closed my eyes again and gave my self into the power. We were falling, twirling, doing flips… In till we hit hard cold ground.

Everyone groaned at the compact, even for a full vampire that would hurt. I kept my eyes closed not wanting to open them.

"Bella?" I heard the sweet velvet voice say, and my eyes automatically opened.

At the sight I was shocked and couldn't believe my eyes. I burst out laughing and so did Edward when he realised what I was laughing at.

I was in completely new clothes, I was dressed in Roses clothes with a apple bottom jeans and a baby pink shirt and rose was in my clothes. Esme was wearing Carlise clothes and Carlise was wearing Esme. Edward was wearing Jaspers and Jaspers wearing Edwards and last but not least Alice was wearing Emmetts clothes and it seemed Alice was lost in the clothes trying to find a way out and Emmett was wearing Alice's Clothes…well was wearing Alices clothes. The clothes were way to small and had burst off of him**.(A/n. srry for not explaining the clothes all that well, maybe I will just put ics on my profile. )**

It was a funny sight to see Carlisle in womens dress pants that were way to tight for him, Alice in way to big of clothes for her making it seem like she just found a new home, and Emmett hiding behind a tree.

"Haha really funny, Bella you just probably did this on purpose." Emmett hissed at me.

"AHA!" Alice said poking her head through a arm hole. She crawled out and quickly wrapped the huge shirt and made it into some sort of dress. She skipped over to her purse that was hanging off a huge tree and took out an outfit.

_Unbelievable._

She ran into the bush and came out in a whole new out fit smiling smugly at us. "And that's why I pack clothes in my purse everywhere I g-"

"Yeah because we are always going to get sucked up into this big wer-hole and shot out into Forks…wait are we even in Forks?"

We all looked around and I heard signs of relief.

_Whew. I thought we were some were else for a sec._

"Okay lets run back to our house." Carlise said.

Emmett yelled. "CARLISE! IM NOT RUNNING THROUGH THE WOODS NAKED!!"

We all looked over at the pile over Emmetts clothes laying by our feet.

Jasper grabbed them and yelled in happiness. "YESS! Sweet Black meal here I come!"

Everyone laughed except for Emmett who had growled. "Come on Jasper you were always my favourite bro you know. Bow give me back my clothes."

Jasper just laughed and took out his cell phone taping it. Emmett wailed. "JASPER! Please man this isnt cool…Rosie?-

"Don't even think about, this is way to good" She said laughing, clutching her stomach.

He huffed. "Fine I always wanted to be a male model any ways." He walked out from behind the tree and we all covered are eyes complaining.

Carlisle chuckled. "Okay you guys we better get going."

Once again I felt free as I ran beside Edward. I tried so hard not to make a fool out myself by dancing and singing as I ran to the house.

We made it back to soon, at a huge white house which I remember vaguely.

Emmett immediately ran upstairs to get changed and everyone else went to the living room.

_About an hour later._

I was eating my dinner with Edward watching me and everyone else was in the living room discussing about how to catch this monster who was using the whole town as its meal.

All the sudden there was the sound of 'WHOSH' and than a loud 'SMASH' as something hit the ground.

Edward and I snapped are heads towards each other and than dashed into the living room. Alice stood there with a broken vase on the ground.

Jasper was shaking her and everyone had worried expressions on there face,

"ALICE! Alice what did you see?" Jasper said fearfully.

She gasped out of the vision, confusion and fear was written all over her face.

"I saw are future… disappear…. in about an hour." She whispered.

**Srry for the cliffy but im super tried and gotta end it here. Hopefully what I wrote is good… Okay so you know what to do. Review. reiviews is what made this chapter come up faster**

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW**


	16. Future Gone?

**ENGOY!!!!!! Im sick at home so I writing this to u!! I hope its good!!**

_"ALICE! Alice what did you see?" Jasper said fearfully._

_She gasped out of the vision, confusion and fear was written all over her face._

_"I saw are future… disappear…. in about an hour." She whispered._

**_ALICES-POV_**

Drip Drip Drip…. That's all you could hear the sounds of the forks rain hitting the windows.

Quiet…Silence….Nothing…Than it was as if you could hear a click function in everyone's brains than it was chaotic.

"WHAT! HOW COULD ARE FUTURE DISSAPEAR!!" Rose screeched, standing up from her seat.

She ran up to me and looked at me as if it was my fault are future diapered, I looked at Rose.

"I-I don't know. I cant see a thing! Everythings starting to disappear!" I said franticly.

Japer put his hand around my waist, but I knew he was just trying to calm me down. I sent him a hard cold glare.

_Gosh let me feel my own emotions for once! _I yelled in my head. I saw Edward wince and saw Jasper wince too, feeling my anger.

I immediately felt guilty and gave into the calming waves. I fell into the chair that was behind me.

_This is all my fault. How could I fail my family like this. So stupid of me! So so stupid of me!! How can I fac-_

Edwards voice interrupted my thought. "Alice STOP! This is not your fault. We just got to find out what caused this vision." Wow this is new usually Edward is the first one to over react.

"Yeah Alice because your vision are not always set and stone." Bella whispered. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah. but how many times have my visions ever been wrong!" I said, trying to prove a point that my visions have barley been wrong.

She signed.

Carlisle walked up to me. "Okay Alice tell me exactly what you saw."

I looked him in the eyes. His eyes were laced with fear for this family.

"I was hit with a vision but nothing was there! I knew I was having a vision but it was nothing but darkness! I cant explain it! " I huffed in anger.

"Try please Alice" Jasper said who was standing behind the chair rubbing my shoulders.

I took a deep breath. "Okay... I got a vision, showing me nothing but blackness. I was confused at first so I tried looking through my future and again, nothing. I soon searched everyones future and I could see nothing as if we just stopped living for no reason or cause"

"Strange" Carlisle muttered.

As soon as Carlisle uttered that word, a stench that seemed so unnatural, so unrealistic and monstrous paced through my nose. Causing me to flinch and plug my nose.

Everyone looked as if they were about to throw up. "Ughh that is just gross" Rose said.

Emmett pointed at Edward. "Man Edward are you trying to kill us! you could have at least excused your self before you let out the big stink bomb." Emmett laughed and Edward threw a pillow at his head. We all laughed for a moment forgetting that we might die soon..

Than there was a knock on the door. All happiness, Gone. We all turned towards the door, frozen in fear. Esme whispered. "What should we do?"

Before we could even process a plan the door broke down, and we all shifted to defensive positions.

Jasper stood in front of me, trying to hide me for what was to come.

and for the first time ever I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I felt truly scared. I have always known the outcome of things and always knew I had nothing to worry about. Now, not knowing if death was about to await me, I felt like a nervous wreck.

There in the doorway stood. 4 men.

Each of them were very muscular, had a cool tattoo on there right arm, tanned, shirtless, tall and well they stunk like a wet dog.

Carlisle took a step forward. "Hello. I am Carlisle. I am guessing you are an descendent from the Quileute tribe"

The biggest guy, guessing the leader nodded but he wouldn't stop staring at Bella and if he didn't stops soon…well I didn't need a vision to see Edward was thinking of ripping the guys head off.

"Im Jacob. Jacob Black, Im the leader of this pack." _Pack? Ohh so these are the humans that can turn into werewolves. Hmm I wonder if they could be trained like dogs…_

I heard Edward snort and I stuck my tongue at him. I saw Esme flash us a glare.

Jacob continued to talk. "and this is Seth." He pointed to the youngest one. "Paul" He pointed to the one who looked like he wanted to punch us. "and Quil" The one who just looked like he didn't want to be here.

We all mumbled 'Hello'

Carlisle introduced us to them, though I could tell they really didn't care for are names.

After that was done it went to an awkward silence.

The whole time Jacob had been staring at Bella, Bella looked super scared and Edward…well he had finally had enough of it.

"Will you stop staring at her like that" Edward said his voice low and scary.

Jacob shock his head out of the dazed look. "What did you do to her! How come she dosent look the same but dosent look like a bloodsucker. What is she!?"

Me and Rose hissed at that name, 'Bloodsuker'

"and whats with the blue eyes!? and who put those scars there?! BELLA DID THEY DO THIS TO YOU!?"

_Wow Is he slow or something. Is he seriously just noticing her blue eyes and scars, right this second. I mean after staring at her so intensely you would think he's got her whole body memorised._

I heard Edward growl and rolled my eyes.

Bella shook her head. "No they did not do this to me…and how do you know me."

Jacob looked crushed. "Our dads were friends and-"

Bella perked up a little at the mention of her past and her dad. "You mean Charlie?"

Jacob smirked. "No sorry I meant Dracula over there" He pointed to Carlisle.

We all narrowed are eyes at him, except for his pack that burst out laughing and for poor Bella who looked confused because she did not remember Dracula.

He had finally stopped laughing at that lame joke and continued.

"Sorry. Yes your dad Charlie. Well he was best friends with my dad. They always went fishing together so they would bring us along and we would make mud pies together. We would have been best friends but than you met them…" He pointed to us.

_Ha you got that right!!_

It went awkward again.

Esme broke it. "How about we all sit down in the living room." We all shot her a look of. 'Are you feeling okay'

Seth walked over and jumped on the the chair sighing. "Wow these are comfy"

_Well he seems at home._

His brothers, or what ever they are to each other all looked at him like he was insane and so did we.

He didn't even seem to feel the tense air.

Bella didn't seem to care either but she was still nervous with what happened in her past.

She went to sit down too bringing Edward with her. Soon we were all seated.

Again, the quietness.

Emmett said something this time. "So why are you guys here?"

Quill spoke for the first time ever. "Because we wanted to see if you were part of the Vs"

My eyebrows scrunched. "The Vs?"

Carlisle's eyes widened and than he whispered. "The Volturi"

Paul laughed. "Wow, you deserve a round of applause."

Rose shot him a glare. "Oh shut your trap dog!" He snarled at her. "Quiet" Carlisle said in a commanding voice.

"Okay why would you think we were the Volturi?" Carlisle continued.

Jacob spoke his voice sad and grave. "Because they have been coming here every now and than. They came here 50 years ago and kidnapped 6 people and killed 2. One of the people that were kidnapped was you, Bella. They also took are true leader and that's Sam. 1 year after trying to find a way to get Sam back, the Vs came to La Push and took Leah, Jared, Brady and Collin. Than just recently they killed…" He seemed uncertain if he should continue. He looked over at Seth, who seemed angered and sad, than Seth continued.

Seth whispered "They also killed my dad. Harry Clearwater." It went silent, small tears ran down Seth's face. He tried to hide it though by looking down, but we could all smell the saltiness of them.

To all are surprise. Bella stood up and went over to Seth and hugged him. "Im so sorry Seth. Even if I don't really know your dad, I can tell he didn't deserve to die. Those Volturi are so curl and Im so sorry for what they've done to you and your family."

To shock us even more Seth didn't even push her away he did the opposite he hugged her back.

Bella smiled at him, than took her seat back with the frozen, shocked Edward who looked at her with disbelief.

The dogs looked at Seth with disbelief and we looked at Bella with disbelief.

_Well that could have turned out to be a disaster. Especially since I cant see the future. That was defiantly a close one._

"So the Volturi are the ones causing the killings in Forks?" Carlisle said in confusion. They all nodded.

Jasper shook his head in disbelief. "Why would they brake there own rules, I find what your telling us hard to believe."

Paul stood up shaking with anger. "Why would we lie! Its all over the news, the evidence is everywhere! Go and trace the scent your self you stupid bloodsucker! "

I saw Bella flinch from his anger and I jumped up from my seat and hissed at him for scaring my sister and yelling at my husband. Jasper immediately calmed everyone down before it could turn into a full out rumble.

Carlisle turned to Jacob. "What is it you guys wanted to do to the Volturi?"

"Destroy them" He said simply.

We all burst out laughing.

"Good luck with that!" Emmett booming voice said.

"Yeah its impossible to kill the Volturi, you don't know what your getting your self into" I said.

Jacob growled. "So your going to let them go free and kill more people!"

Carlisle shook his head. "No. We never said that but we aren't yet positive that what is killing everyone is the Volturi. If it is them I will talk to them."

"Talk to them?" Quill said in not believing.

"They will listen to me, trust me. but for now we wont go to such extremes and plan to destroy the Volturi when we are not yet positive that it is them, Bu-

Emmetts voice interrupted Carlisle's. "But if it is just some random nomads we are defiantly killing them!"

Carlisle signed but had to agree at that. " Yes and if it is any nomad we will have to kill them."

"With are help!" Seth added in.

Carlisle smiled and said. "Yes with your help."

**REVIEW!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!**

**AHHH omg action is starting in the next chapter, now its getting fun! Whop whop**


	17. My Edward

**ENJOY! Srry that its short! and sorry if any errors with spelling**  
**Bellas pov.**

Edward and I laid on his bed listening to a bunch of . I signed and smiled up at my angel. He looked down when he felt my eyes staring at him and smiled back at me kissing my lips.  
I felt heat rise into my checks and automatically cursed this human trait. He backed away and chuckled probably at the expression I have on my face.

He was about to lean in and kiss me again when.

"BELLAAAAA!!!" An annoying little pixie barged in and jumped on the bed. Edward glared at her and I laughed.

"Hey Edward! don't frown like that too long wouldn't want your face to be stuck like that forever!!" She leaned in and looked like she was about to whisper something in Edwards ear, even though I could hear clearly.

"I don't think Bella would want to kiss you, much less look at you with your face frozen like that, so I would change it quick!" She kissed him on the cheek and me as well and jumped off the bed skipping towards the door and than she turned around.

"Oh and Carlisle calling for you both downstairs…and I would hurry he looks kind of mad"

Than we heard Carlisle voice. "Alice!" She laughed. "Well see you down in a few!" and she skipped away.

Edward signed than slowly got up. "Come on, my Bella. Carlisle wants us." I signed and pouted. He smiled and kissed me again, which made me happy and within a blink of an eye I was in his arms and he was carrying me down the stairs.

He set me down when we reached the family.

"Finally!! What were you guys doing up there!?" Emmett said laughing until Rose smacked him.  
Carlisle walked towards us. "We are going to go hunt-  
Alice interrupted. "Yeah and its girls one way and boys the other, So Edward cant come with us!" She stuck her tongue at him.  
I immediately felt nervous and I looked at Edward with fear. He kissed my forehead soothing me. "Shhh its going to be alright my Bella." He whispered to low for anyone to hear in my ear.

I swallowed and nodded.

Alice skipped over to me and grabbed my hand. "Girls go South, boys go North!! SEE YA LATER!!" and she ran out the door bringing me with her.

I tried to turn around to catch one last glimpse of my Edward. _Was it safe to call him my Edward?  
_

I caught a glimpse of him smiling at me encouragingly and waving at me. I took my other hand and waved.

Than soon we were met with the woods and I could no longer see my protector, my knight…

I let go of Alices hand so I could run separately. It had rained before so there was slush, mud and puddles. So I had to let go of her hand it would have been to difficult to run side by side.  
We finally caught the sent of 1 moose, 8 deer, 1 bear and 4 elk.  
I separated from them and I got a moose and 3 deer and I was really full after that. I sat on an old maple tree as I waited for the others to finish.

When I caught the smell of 6 vampires. I went tense. It couldn't be the boys because there were only 4 of them. I started to hear them running through the slushy forest and I jumped out of the tree and ran to find Alice, Rose and Esme.  
I heard running behind me and panicked, they were really fast.

I heard the girls.

"Oh come on Rose you always get the bear, let me have it for once!" Alice said and I heard her stomp her foot on the mouldy grass.

"Don't be such a cry baby Alice, I get it! I'm older!" Rose argued.

"Girls" Esme signed.

I threw myself into the clearing and when they saw my scared face the went into there defence positions.

Six red eyed vampires emerged from behind the trees, I immediately recognized them and let out a strangled cry of fear.

The first one was Demetri He was the best tracker in the world and he belonged to the Volturi. Next was Felix who was with the Volturi because of his strength he was also one of the ones I feared most, Than Heidi she could attract humans and also had a huge ego she was the one who would stand there and just tell me how ugly I was all day, Than there was the twins, Jane and Alec. They could bring so much pain to you that you wish you could die, or they make you lose all your senses that you don't know if your dead or not. The last one I was not sure of, She was a girl about my age and I did not trust her one bit because ive never seen her before.

"Bella." Jane smiled at me than she turned the rest of the guard saying. "Get Her and the short one."

Right away Felix lunged for me but I teleported behind him and kicked him in the back of the head causing him to fly and break through a tree.  
I took a step towards him but was knocked down by Heidi. We fell into a puddle splashing mud all over us, getting mud in my eyes which made everything blurry. She was on top of me and had something in her hand, a stick? No. I narrowed my eyes trying to see and I finally saw that it was a needle!

They were going to draw venom out from me so I turn to my human side, which means I would be weak and would be defenceless.

I fought more as I tried to push her away from me.

Alice knocked Heidi off of me before she could jab the needle into my neck.

"Thanks." I smiled at her breathlessly

"No problem" She smiled at me. "Back to back!"

We faced are backs together and Esme and Rose came too, so all are back were facing in the middle.  
The Volturi were circling us. Than all the sudden Rose fell to the ground screaming and withering on the ground. Leaving a gap in our circle. I stepped in front of Rose so no one could attack her. Then I saw Janes eyes glaring at her.

If I take her power than I will be to weak to fight.

I just lunged at her tackling her to the ground, and was thankful when Roses screaming stopped.  
Alec came and pulled me off punching me in the face. I staggered back and hissed at him. I pounced at him scratching him in the face. He growled and threw me into a tree. I lifted myself up breathing heavily and Alec was running right towards me like an angry bull. I jumped in the air over him only to feel someone's hand grab around my leg and smash me towards the ground.

_There were to many of them.  
_

My face went deep into the mud, I looked up and felt someone step on the back of my head causing my face to go into the mud again. I felt the person grab me by the back of my shirt, than I felt them grab my hands and pull them behind me, I roared filled with anger and kicked who ever was behind me. I turned my head to see who it was, It was Felix.  
I bit his arm and he gathered my hands in one of his hands and he shoved his hands into my hair pulling my head back exposing my neck. I let out another roar this time it was filled with fear. I felt tears flow down my face.

_Is this the end? Will I never see my love again, was that moment we said are goodbyes, was that are last, was that kiss we had are last?_

A sob escaped my throat, it was loud and disparate sounding like I was about to die…will I never see my love, Edward Again….  
…which I technically I was…  
Jane stood in front of me and slapped me. I shut my eyes. "Oh shut up!" I heard hisses in the background and I opened my eyes.

I was shocked at what I saw. Rose had so many cuts that even her vampire body couldn't heal her fast enough, she laid on the ground with a blank expression on her face, not being able to process the pain. Than there was Esme some of her bones were sticking in the wrong place and she too had cuts all over her, she was crying tearless sobs for them to let us go but they just kept kicking her. Alec, Demetri and Heidi were holding down Alice, she was screaming at the top of her lungs, she had cuts all over her and venom dripping all over her body as did the rest of them. **(a/n- think of venom as blood but for vamps. k.)**

Another cry escaped my throat. Than I felt pain. A pain that was I was not supposed to feel, I felt Jane's pain. I felt fire go throughout my bones, I felt my bones twisting, cracking and braking. I felt them slowly move apart than get crushed back together…  
I couldn't process anything, all I felt was Pain. Pain. and more pain.

Soon she had finished her fun and released me and I fell back into Felix. I felt so weak like I couldn't move my head. My breathing was heavy and loud.  
I looked up and Jane had the same needle Heidi had. I held back my whimper this time.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella its nice to hear your scream again" She laughed at me as I used what little energy I had left and tried to wiggle myself out of Felix grip which only made his grip on me harder,

which only made me weaker.  
I looked at Jane. "Please don't do this, At least let Alice, Rose and Esme go…Please don't" I whispered.  
She only laughed at me and jabbed the needle into my neck. I heard Felix whisper in my ear. "Sweet dreams my Isabella" It gave me shivers of fear when I heard that and I let out one more desperate wail of fear.

_Good-bye my Edward, I will always love you  
_

I felt myself slowly turning human, I felt weaker and saw that the venom that was flowing from my cuts was now blood.  
I looked up and saw a fist coming towards my face but before I could even flinch, I felt pain and than I felt numbness until everything went black.  
**  
How was that? Good, Bad? Come on people!! REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!! Oh and why do u think Janes power worked?  
have any questions because I will answer them!**


	18. My Bella

_Heyy! I know some of u are wondering 'why Alice cant see any of this?' Well... I did say there were 6 red eyed vamps._

_Demetri 2) Felix 3)Jane 4) Alec 5)Heidi and 6)' ..............' _

_The dotted one is someone part of the volturi with a power, just cant tell u what yet. The power also connects with why Janes power worked on Bella when it usually doesn't._

**Any way enjoy. OH AND READ THE BOTTEM OF THE PAGE!!**

**Edwards Pov:**

I ran towards my prey. Leaping branch to branch until I finally reached it, my meal, my favourite. Mountain lion.

I felt the venom flow through my mouth as I dug my teeth deep benth the fur coat.

I hid the now dead lion over to the side. I sighed as I looked at the lions haunting cold eyes staring back at me.

I shook myself out of the regret that was seeping through me and ran towards my family.

As I ran I couldn't get rid of the feeling of nervousness as if someone stood in front of me with a gun held to my head. Of course that wouldn't really scare me but if I was human I am quite positive that I would be nervous...but nervousness couldn't quite even cover the emotion that was throbbing throughout me, it was more intense more gut ranching.

I could hear Emmett's crazed laugh from a mile away.

"WHOAA DID YOU SEE THAT CARLISLE!! THIS BEAR IS ACTUALLY PUTTING UP A FIGHT!! JASPER MAKE IT MORE ANGRY!!"

I ran over to them. I saw Emmett duck from the bears claws that were aiming for his face, Jasper was laughing at how ridiculous Emmett looked and Carlisle giving off a disappointed and shameful look at Emmett.

Carlisle stood from the log he was sitting on when he spotted me. "Okay Emmett, Edwards finished. Now stop playing with the bear and finish up."

"Oh don't be like that .Its just getting fun!" Emmett whined. Running around the bear and poking it in random places making it dizzy.

Carlisle glared and looked at Jasper, Jasper smirked.

Than waves of calmness filled the wooded clearing. The bear went to a stop and stumbled back and forth before falling face first on the dirt ground.

"JASPER!!" Emmett growled.

We all laughed as Emmett stomped over to his bear.

We ran off giving him some privacy in finishing the bear.

We came to a stop by a river and I took a seat on the ground, staring off into the night.

We all sat there quiet for minutes until Jasper interrupted the quietness. "Do you guys feel as if something's...off?"

I looked at him startled. "Yes, i feel as if somethings...off but it feels more than that it feels...it feels like...somethings wrong...It feels bad..."

I felt like I sounded like a fool but Carlisle and Jasper were both nodding in agreement to what I had said.

Emmett came barrelling through the woods and by the river where we sat. He had a frantic look on his face; his thoughts weren't even making sense.

"You guys, I heard a cry! Like a-cry, I don't know! It was like a scream but a cry at the same time...like the person was being strangled or something!" He threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

All three of us jumped to our feet and focused are attention on Emmett.

"A scream! You heard a scream! I knew something felt off." Jasper said getting angry with himself.

"Where did you hear it come from Emmett?" Carlisle said getting straight to the facts of this growing problem.

"I heard it-

All the sudden I went tense. My nose flared as I smelled the high amount of venom flow past my nose. I blinked rapidly out of my shocked state and looked at Carlisle. I knew this couldn't be good.

"Everyone stick together we are going to trace that venom. Stay. Close." Carlisle said looking each and every one of us in the eyes. Then we took off.

It was completely and utterly frustrating to not go at the fastest pace I could go at but I stuck close to the group.

The smell just kept getting stronger and stronger.

Than we heard another cry, but it was more like a cry of anger, a battle cry and I could tell right away it was my Bella's cry.

I stiffened. She couldn't be fighting. Why couldn't she run like a normal person would, I knew she was fast and could out run who ever she was fighting.

Another yell, it was Alice. It was the same kind of yell as Bella's, a battle cry. I knew for sure they were fighting; everyone was fighting and for some reason not running.

I looked at Jasper to see his face filled with worry and anger at how ever was doing this to our mates.

I couldn't wait to get my hands around the neck of who ever thought they could think about trying hurt Bella.

That person must have a death wish.

Another smell started to mesh into the smell of venom; it was a smell i couldn't have mistaken. It was blood... Bella's blood.

My mind froze and my feet moved faster without any thoughts being directed to them.

Bella's blood, that meant she was getting hurt...bad.

I deep growl came from within my chest and I couldn't keep this pace we were going at, I went full on sprint.

I could hear Carlisle call back for me, telling me not to split up but I couldn't care less.

I couldn't even concentrate properly because branches were hitting me causing my shirt to rip.

I only had one destination and that was Bella.

Bella

Bella

My Bella

I chanted her name in my head hoping and calling to the heavens that she wouldn't be hurt, that my Isabella would be scratch free.

I burst into the now open clearing.

Trees had fallen everywhere and rocks were smashed into little bits all over. The scent of venom and blood was strong, very strong that i couldn't smell anything but those two things.

I darted my eyes around the clearing looking for Bella.

"Bella?" I said running further into the clearing.

"Bella! Please answer me...please!"

I caught a glimpse of someone's mind...Rose. She seemed to be in shock but in her mind she kept replaying 2 different moments.

_Rose falling to the ground. Screaming and withering in pain. Than Bella jumping out in front of Rose and lunging towards the attacker with teeth bared._

_Than Esme moaning telling them to 'leave the girls alone', Alice hissing as one female and one male held her down tying her up. __**(A\n: I will explain how they could tie her down in future chapters, because I know that u all know that rope cant hold down a vamp, but that wasn't normal rope. :P )**__ Than someone knocking Bella cold and tying her up as well._

_One of the guys grabbed Alice and the muscular guy grabbed Bella and then they all took off._

I gasped out of the memories of Rose.

No it couldn't be true. They couldn't have taken, Bella.

I just got her back.

It couldn't be true. I felt my throat tighten and I gasped for breath.

I knew it was ture. The evidence was in front of my face. Her scent was disappearing and only Roses and Esmes lingered.

I fell too my knees and punched the ground, yelling at the heavens that seemed to be hating me. I let out a strangled sob as I thought of how I failed my Bella...again.

I sat there and stared at nothing.

I don't know how long I sat there for but I soon felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see it was Carlisle.

"Edward?...son we should get home now. We have to plan, the sooner the better."

I looked at him and whispered. "S-shes gone...Carlisle...I failed...T-they took her...GOD DAMMIT THEY TOOK HER!"

I stood up and kicked a rock, causing it to slice a tree that was in front of us.

"Edward! Dont say that, you didn't fail. How were you to know-

"Exactly! Carlisle don't you see! I couldn't have known but why the hell didn't Alice see any of this! How could she-"

I felt someone smash into the right side of me and I felt the dirt smudge on my face and than I felt a puch go into my gut, i grunted and I opened my eyes to see jasper growling at me, his eyes black and meancing. "DONT YOU DARE SAY THIS IS ALICES FAULT!"

I looked at him and saw the pain written all over his face. I had forgotten that he was going through the same thing I was going through.

"I-Im sorry Jasper" I said. He got off of me and I stood up.

I looked around and saw Carlisle holding a sobbing Esme and Emmett holding a shocked Rosalie.

My eyes widened at the shape they were in. Bones were sticking in every direction and Venom was pouring out of every cut trying to heal itself.

"Let's get back home."Carlisle said and we all followed him as he darted back following are old trail.

I ran back home feeling gone, empty...I felt dead and I would remain dead until Bella was back safe in my arms.

* * *

**How did u like Edwards point of view. Sad? **

**Next Chapter. -**

**-Bella and Alice in Voltarra.**

**-You will find out what Aro wants with them.**

Oh and how do u spell Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, and Elzars last name.

Denali?

** 1ST ECLIPSE OFFICAL TRAILER!!!!! **

---Ahhhhhhh the eclipse trailer is out watch it----------- ON MY PROFILE PAGE!!! THE TRAILER IS SOOOOOO AWSOME!!! TELL ME WHAT U THINK!

**REVIEWW!!!**


	19. Be a Fighter

**ENGOY!!!!! **

**Bellas Pov:**

I groaned as I sat up disoriented. _Where was I?_ It was very dark and where ever I was, the room was so dark you couldn't make out any objects. I could tell I was sitting on a bed though.

I stood and walked blindly until I reached a wall. I flicked on a light.

I gasped.

_No no no no! Why me!_ Where I stood was the same place I stood 50 years ago. My bedroom, in Volturi My stomach curled at the thought.

I could see Aro had spent some time working on redecorating my bedroom because everything seemed like...royalty. It had a huge bed in the center of my bedroom, a dresser, a walk in closet, a huge book shelf with book already stacked in and pictures of people I didn't even know.

To tell the honest truth I was confused. Why would Aro go through all this trouble to make my room more humane? If you could call it that.

Before Aro left me with nothing, I had to sleep on the hard cold cement ground and now I had fluffy carpet underneath my feet. I didn't understand at all.

I sighed and walked too my bed falling on it. _Why me? _I kept repeating in my mind. How did this all happen. I was living my dream come true just a minute ago and now Im stuck back here.

Im pretty shocked that I haven't broke down crying yet and why didn't Alice see any- Whoa wait a second! Where is Alice!? I saw Demetri tying her up too, does that mean she's here too?

I jumped off the bed pacing.

Maybe I should go look for her. I can't let them hurt her like the way they hurt me in the past, she doesn't deserve that...nobody dose...except maybe Jane, a taste of her own medicine.

I squeezed my eyes in thought. I had to look for her; I couldn't just leave Alice by herself. She's probably hysterical.

I walked over to my closet and opened the door looking at the mirror that hung on the door.

I was wearing a black dress. It was corset like from the waist up and laced up at the back. In the front there were patterns and designs but laced in a violet colour. At my hips it let loose and flowed to the bottom of the floor elegantly. The dress looked like it was made in the 1800s.

My eyes were a light blue, which was a good thing because they must have fed me while I was asleep which meant I was on my vamp side, which equalled strength.

I quickly grabbed a cloak that matched my dress from the closet and put up the hood to hide my face. I took a deep breath and turned the door knob and darted out the door.

After about 10 minutes of running through the halls of Volturi I let out frustrated huff. This was stupid. I had no idea where Alice could be.

Then I heard voices coming from the northern hall, I quickly hid behind a wall and crouched to the ground.

I heard a high pitch nagging voice that belonged to a female. "Ughh I hate when newcomers come too Volturi! There always so soo-"

"Annoying?" A boy answered tiredly. Though I doubt he could be tried because I bet he was a full vampire.

"Yeah. But I guess we were once newcomers, Eh?"

"Yes, but we were strong and proud newcomers to the Volturi, Where these fools are just cowards that had to be dragged to sever the loyal Aro. They don't know anything; to sever the Master Aro is a blessing not a curse."

The girl snickered.

"Any who. Aro said too go check on the little fairy." I tried to repress the gasp that I was so close to making. _Did she mean Alice?_

"Okay lets go, its best not to upset Aro." The boy said and I heard them walk off.

I quietly jumped from my spot._ I had to follow them!_

If I followed them they might hear me and then they will catch me. I frowned.

Than my eyes widened as I thought of an idea.

They might be able to hear me, but they can't catch me if they can't see me.

I could turn invisible, I did it before. When Tanya was giving me that evil death glare, I turned invisible.

I took a breath and let the power flowing throughout me. I thought of embarrassing moments and I slowly saw myself begin to fade until I was...nothing.

I smiled at my accomplishment.

I quietly followed the footsteps of the girl and the boy.

It was kind of funny when they would 'think' they heard footsteps following them and they would rapidly turn around to try and catch whoever it was but than they would find nothing.

We finally reached the room were Alice was.

They barged in without knocking.

"You could knock you know." I heard Alice's voice ring in the room and I almost jumped with joy.

"Yes but that would mean that we would be respecting you in some way...but im sorry to say we don't respect you nor do we care for you." The boy said.

I heard her huff but she let it go. "What did you want anyway?"

The girl responded this time, I heard her take a step forward. "Oh its just Aro is having trust issues with you...we already checked on your other friend... Anabella, is it?"

"No its Bella."

"Oh what ever, well she was fast asleep snoring. It was quite funny."

I wanted to laugh at the idiocy. Here I was wide awake hiding not more than a few feet from her, and clearly not snoring.

I heard the guy clear his throat. "We should be leaving now but we will be coming back, so don't try anything."

I heard Alice snort. Then I heard the two of them walk out.

I quickly held my breath as they walked past me. I let out a sign of relief as they passed by me.

I quickly slipped through the door.

I saw Alice hugging her pillow crying tearless sobs.

I let my invisibility go away and whispered. "Alice?"

Her head flashed up to mine and she hissed at me and threw her pillow.

I ducked than ran to her grabbing her arms putting it to her side.

She growled in my face. "What do you vampires want with me?!"

"Alice, shhh its me Bella. See" I quickly took off my hood that was covering most of my face.

She gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my god Bella!?" I nodded. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me so hard. "Oh my god Bella! What are we going to do?"

I signed. "I don't know Alice, I don't know."

She got up off the bed and started pacing. "Do you think they will find us? I mean Carlisle should recognise the scents, he knows some people here from Volturi. So they should know we are here. Right!? Maybe he could talk to Aro, they were friends you know long time ago...like before the barbarians knew of fire!"

"What? Barbarians!? He's that old?" I gasped and looked at her in shock.

She laughed but it didn't reach her eyes. "No no im just kidding... but he is old."

We went silent for a bit just staring at nothing. I whispered to her. "Alice we...cant escape you know that right?"

She turned to me and glared and stood up. "And why the hell not?! You did."

"Yes I did escape here, but at the time I had no one that they could hurt and I would care for. I was alone. If they caught me, they either killed me or took me back. If they didn't then I was free, But Alice if we try to escape there are so many people that I care for now and I know you care for them too and they could take one of those people...and then they will trick us into coming back. You know ' I give you this person if you come back to the Volturi' "

She frowned. But knew I was right. If we left they would get someone from are family and capture them until we were to come back again.

"But we have to do something!" She looked at me with devastated eyes.

"I-I don't know what to do Alice! Im scared too. I don't want to stay here either but I would rather die than let them get a hold of Edward or the others."

I started to cry now and then my crying went into wild sobs. I felt Alice hug me again and I heard her cry along with me.

I spoke to her my voice shaking. "A-Alice we h-have to fight. We h-have t-t-to...Be f-fighters"

I heard her sniffle, she looked at me. "As long as we have each other we can do this Bella I know we can. We are sisters and we are going to make it tough for the Voltrui. We will not make it easy for them."

I nodded in agreement.

She grabbed hold of my hand and brought me too her mirror, grabbing her hair brush on the way.

I looked at her in bewilderment. Was she seriously going do a makeover, at this time of moment?

She laughed. "Oh don't worry Bella. Its just the guard is coming down too my room soon." She frowned. "Apparently Aro wishes to talk with us."

I groaned. I didn't want to see Aro. He's the one who got us into this mess.

She smiled at me. "But they want us to be dress properly. They won't except us until we look perfect...I see you have your dress on already"

I smiled. But then thought that I wasn't even the one who put this dress on me. It better have been a girl and someone I know.

I blushed. Oh god that is embarrassing.

She raised her I eyebrow but let it pass. "Well I just got to get my cloak and fix my hair and Im ready to go."

Alice's dress was similar to mine but hers was black with red lacing instead.

I was still curious with why they were giving us the royal treatment but I put that thought to the back of my mind because I had more major things to worry about.

We sat on the bed waiting.

Than we could hear the footsteps echoing in the halls, than they slammed open the door.

There stood Jane and Alec. Jane stepped forward and glared at me. "You were to remain in your room."

I smirked. "I know"

She just growled at me. Alec took a step beside her and put a calming hand on her shoulder. He turned to face us. "You are requested to meet with the 3 masters in there chamber. I see you are all dressed in appropriate attire."

"Okay we will be escorting you, do not try to escape because we will catch you" Jane said narrowing her eyes at me.

We nodded again and stood up walking out the door following them.

I put up the hood of my cloak and looked over to Alice and saw she did the same.

I closed my eyes and thought to myself as we walked to the ones I feared most.

_Be a fighter Bella. Be a fighter. _I chanted to myself until we reached the room were the 'masters' were.

I opened my eyes to be faced with 3 pairs of red eyes staring back at me. .

My heartbeat increased in fear

_Be a fighter._

"Well...long time no see, my dear Isabella."

**Did you like that!? I hope so. I put that chapter up quicker because i got lots of reviews and I thank everyone who does review! **


	20. The 3 Masters

**I LOVE U GUYS!!! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMMING BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT IS MAKING THE CHAPTERS COME EVERY DAY!!! **

**Okay someone mentioned on my grammar in a review and im sorry, but hopefully I'm getting better with writing so much. :) and that person also mentioned they didn't like a Bella's because she's always scared all the time but if you were a slave in your past and got hit all the time and starved...well I don't think you would be so brave, I know I wouldnt. But Bella will be getting better and she will get stronger and braver as the chapters progress. **

**Any way Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Bellas Pov:**

"Well...long time no see, my dear Isabella." Aro said standing up from his chair to walk to us.

I stayed silent looking at the ground.

He stopped in front of me. "Take down the hood of your cloak; don't hide your face while I talk to you. Alice take down your hood as well."

We nodded and put down our hoods, looking at him.

He smiled. "Well come, come have a seat. I'm sure you both are wondering why we did not just behead you at forks."

I glared at him. He would say something so disturbing and always keep that foolish look on his face like this was all a joke.

Alice and I sat cautiously in the seats. The room was huge. The chairs we sat in were pure gold and very elegant. There were 3 chairs that were bigger than the rest and the chairs held Aro, Marcus and Caius. There were 10 rows of seats that went upwards**. (A/n you know like when you see a play or something the seats go up)** and every single seat was beautiful. The ceiling was very high and went up to a point. There were beautiful designs and writings on the wall. It was a very beautiful room that held very monstrous people.

This was the conference room. Were they held meetings. My vision blurred as I had a flash back.

_*"SHE IS NOT NORMAL! WE MUST DESTROY HER! SHE COULD KILL US ALL!" Caius said standing from his seat._

"_WE CAN NOT DESTROY SUCH A PRESIOUS CREATURE CAUIS! THIS COULD CREATE A NEW FUTURE FOR US, THINK OF HOW POWERFUL WE WILL BECOME!" Aro said standing up facing Caius._

"_Create a new future!? She could destroy are future!" Someone from the witness said._

"_Yes! We won't die, to make you powerful Aro! This will do nothing but make trouble for us. Just let her free instead of keeping her your pet, You a disgrace if you do so!" a woman yelled. She had a beautiful chocolate brown completion and her hair was down in braids that fell down to the middle of her back. _

_Aro turned and glared at them. "DO NOT MAKE A FOOL OF ME! I KNOW OF WHAT I TALK ABOUT!" His voice echoed in the room. He walked up towards me._

_I sat in this dirty cage, with my hands chained down to the floor and my legs as well._

_I glared at him as he sat down in front of the cage._

"_You will not cause destruction... because if you do... you will die." He said simply. _

_I gasped. "I won't do anything, just please let me go...I won't even tell anyone."_

_He got up and laughed. "Oh dear, I am terribly sorry but we could not let you lose even if we wanted to...Its either to sever in the Volturi or...die. But even than you do not have a choice, I am afraid."*_

I blinked rapidly out of the vision.

"ISABELLA ARE YOU LISTING TOO US!?" I saw Caius yelling at me from his seat. His face was contorted with anger.

"Yes." I whispered.

Alice shot me a worried look but I smiled reassuringly at her.

Aro shook his head in shame. "I always wondered what was with that brain of yours, I thought we had destroyed a part of it when we were experimenting."

I hissed. "You are the one who is messed up Aro. You ar-

I was stopped by a sharp slap in my face. "YOU WILL NOT DIRESPECT ME!" Aro spat in my face as he shook with anger.

I looked at him as I remembered what Alice and I had talked about.

"_We are going to make it tough for the Voltrui. We will not make it easy for them."_

I stood there with my chin held up high as I stared down Aro. He growled at me. "So you think now that you've had a few weeks of freedom you can come back here to my kingdom and act like a wild animal. I think not Isabella!"

"Her name is Bella." I heard Alice say from beside me. "And we are not the animals you are. You're the one who kills innocent people to satisfy your own thirst, you are gross to even look at, you shou-"

I heard her yelp and shot my head over to look at her. Caius stood grabbing on to her hair. Alice was in the air cringing with her eyes shut tightly.

I was about to knock Caius over when Aro grabbed me from behind and held my hands behind my back. I growled wildly. "LET HER GO!"

Caius laughed. "Oh Isabella, You do not have that smug look on you face anymore, do you?"

Before I could make a reply I heard Marcus's deep voice interrupt. "No she is not enjoying what you are doing Caius and neither am I. Can we get on with what we have planned and not pretend as if we are 10 years old." He sighed.

Caius let go of Alice and Aro let go of me. We ran to each other and glared at Aro and Caius.

"Yes, yes we should get on with it. Jane my dear will you let the boys know we are ready for them."

"Yes master." She bowed.

"Thank you, and Alec you may go as well, and the both of you can leave after that."

"Thank you Master Aro. " The said together.

They left and Aro turned his attention back to us again. "Now that is how you both should act polite and.... responsive and not staring into nothing...Okay now get back in your seats."

We sat back in our seats and Aro went to go get 2 other seats to sit beside me and Alice.

I frowned in confusion. Who would be coming?

I heard the doors open and I was about to turn to see who it was when I heard Caius voice call me.

"Isabella! Respect us and look at us until we say for you not to. You treat us with respect."

I fought back the urge to roll my eyes at his insane silliness.

I heard someone sit in the chair beside me but I kept my eyes on the 'masters' that sat in front of me.

Aro's smile slowly grew.

"You may look now Bella, and Alice." Marcus muttered from his seat. I smiled when he called me Bella.

I turned to look on my left and froze.

There sat Felix.

I felt as if I got punched in the stomach.

"Well hello Isabella." He smirked.

I just stared back, jaw hanging.

"You should close your mouth we wouldn't want any flies flying in there."

He was the one who would just randomly punch me or kick me for no reason at all, He was the one who would lock me in the dungeons or would bring out the whips when I was ' apparently not training hard enough'

I swallowed hard and turned to my right. Alice was sitting next to me but on her right sat Demetri.

He was the world's best tracker also the world's biggest pain in the butt. He was so rude and was exactly like Felix except he would use words instead of his fist.

Aro started laughing. "Oh do not fear they will be nice to the both of you because...they are to be your future husbands, or mates....whatever you prefer."

"WHAT!?" Me and Alice screeched and glared at Aro who still had a huge grin on his face.

"You heard me. I hate to repeat myself...so Felix explain." He demanded.

I turned to Felix.

He smirked at me. "Well we are to be married soon."

Wow thanks Sherlock!

"WHY." I growled. My hands dug in the chair as I tried to keep my hands from strangling this idiot.

"We are going to be mated with one another because Master Aro, Caius and Marcus commanded us too." I narrowed my eyes at him and turned back to Aro.

"You are getting married s so you become a true Volturien. You both really do not understand how powerful you are. Alice you can predict the future, you can help us sway from any danger that is yet to come and you Bella are the chosen one, that can kill anyone with a snap of the finger...once you complete training... but you are both so powerful and you need powerful mates. I will not have you with someone who is weak and useless. You both hold a lot of power and will be second in command here in Volturi."

I gasped. Second in command!? What the!? No, I will not give orders to the people of Volturi, I don't even want to be here and I defiantly will not marry anyone here, especially Felix!

Alice growled. "I already have a mate!"

"Oh well." Aro sighed leaning back in his chair, with bored expression.

Alice and I hissed.

_And what about Edward!? _

"You will marry them! I have many ways to get to your mates back home. I could easily destroy them. Do not doubt me." Caius growled completely frustrated.

I shook my head in shock. _What was I to do now?_

Aro stood up and growled as well. "Leave! You will marry them in week's time."

I was grabbed by my arm and dragged out of the room.

Tears slid down my face. My mind could not comprehend what was going to happen and I was in shock my breathing going off rapidly.

I was pushed into my room and they slammed the door. It was completely dark in my room.

I robotically walked to my bed and fell on it. I pulled the covers over me and curled into a ball. There was no hope. We couldn't leave the Volturi or they would kill Edward and Jasper and if Edward came here...He would have no chance at all....

I fell to sleep with one thought.

_Good-bye Edward._

* * *

**Depressing eh? But don't worry too much, k?**

**Next Chapter:**

**-** **Denali Coven gets something from the Volturi.**

**-The Cullens and Wolves plan.**

**REVIEW!!!!! AND THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER TOMMORROW!! **


	21. Emotion Overload

**This chapter was hard to write, I had authours ****block...is that what u call it!? Anyway and had not idea how to write what i had planned in my head. Uhhh...oh and srry its short!! **

**Well anyway This chapter is dedicated to those of you who reviewed last chapter!!!! Whop Whop I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!! **

_**Gothgirl1245**_

_**Blue eyed hawk**_

_**Black eyed hawk**_

_**Angeleyenc**_

_**Ambittc**_

_**Anne-Marith**_

_**U guys r the best!!!!!**_

_**ENJOYYY!!!! :D**_

* * *

**Carmen Pov- (Alaska!!)**

I frowned as I held the intimidating yet beautiful envelope in my hand. The front of the envelope had a huge and elegant 'V' on the front; which could mean one thing, The Volturi.

I walked slowly back in to the house in a daze and walked over towards where Elzar, sat hunched over a huge book.

"Elzar." I said worriedly. I didn't want anything to deal with the Volturi. I just hoped they didn't want to take Elzar away to be a part of the guard again. My heart broke at the thought.

He looked up at me and when he saw my face contorted with fear he rushed over to me, pulling me to a hug.

"What is wrong Carmen?" He held my face in both of his hands.

I handed him the envelope. His face showed confusion at first and than his face showed nervousness, though I could see he tried to hide it from me.

He called out loud. "Kate, Tanya, Irina. Family meeting."

I heard Tanya whine. "But my nails aren't done drying yet."

"NOW!" I gasped. Elzar never yelled. I was really nervous now. Did we do something wrong to upset the Volturi?

Tanya, Irina and Kate rushed down the steps when they heard Elzar yell.

Kate's eyes darted from window to window, expecting an attack of some sort. "What's wrong?" She said in confusion when she realized no one was here.

I spoke up. "We have gotten a letter." My voice shook with fear. Could this be a letter inviting us to our own death?

"Who is it from? The Cullen's?" Kate said looking at Elzar.

He whispered. "No, The Volturi."

They all gasped.

"Open it!" Tanya said.

Elzar ripped the envelop slowly and slowly opened the black and golden card, As if hoping if he went slow than maybe it would disappear.

I closed my eyes and braced myself.

It went silent.

Then I heard Irina huff. "What is it?"

Quietness again

I than heard someone grab it from Elzar's hand. I frowned at that.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I head Tanya shout.

My eyes shot open and asked worriedly. "What is it?"

The girls were all holding the card with a confused and shocked look on their face.

Than Tanya looked up from the card to look at me.

"It's an invitation. TO A FREAKING WEDDING!"

"What the....?" I heard Kate whisper in confusion.

I heard Irina mutter. "So much for the drama."

_Did I hear Tanya correctly? An invitation...to a wedding...at Voltrra!?_

_Oh dear lord...._

**Edwards Pov -(Back in Forks)**

"What are you talking about Carlisle!? The Volturi will not willingly give them back to us! We have use to use force to get back Bella and Alice." I said standing from my seat glaring at Carlilse.

Why was he making this so difficult. We go to Voltrra and kill anyone who gets in our path.

_Its as simple as that._

I felt a hand go on my shoulder. I heard a motherly voice whisper in my ear. "Edward dear. Its okay, shhh. Sit back down"

Esme said mentally. _Edward do not worry we will get Bella back... I refuse lose another child._

I sat back down. Right now I sat with my family and Jacob, Seth, Quil and Paul as we all thought of a plan to get back Bella and Alice, the wolves were going to bring back their missing pack members.

I heard Carlisle's voice call to me in his thoughts. _Edward I am sorry, but we have to put all thoughts and ideas on the table. I know how you feel son._

My head shot up. "How can you possibly know how I feel. I've lost Bella not once but twice now. Do you known how fearful she is of the Volturi!? They are the ones that put those scars on her body Carlisle. Your not the one with their soul mate missing! Esme is sitting right next to you!"

I had hit the emotion of anger. Before, just about an hour ago I was quite, silent and in complete shock

not moving, talking or even breathing. Afraid the slightest movement will cause me to crumble into nothing.

"Edward you know that is not what meant. You know I think of Bella and Alice as my own daughter."

I sat steaming, but sat silent in my seat, griping and not griping on the table seat. Now my family sat there not knowing what to say, because now I was like a balloon on needles and I had just popped, every single thought that flowed through their mind it would have me blow up with anger. I was yelling at everyone, blaming them for Bella's disappearance.

Jasper didn't even have the strength to calm me down. He just sat there lifeless. Alice was his everything and now his everything was gone...and I knew exactly how he felt. Soon he would burst just like I did.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Carlilse I did not mean to take my anger out on you."

He smiled sadly at me. "It is okay son." He turned to the rest of our family and pack. "We are going to need a reason to go to the Volturi. If we were to go there on a normal day, they would catch us before we even got through the front doors. We also need more people, I'm afraid if we were to go to Volturi with just five of us-"

"And us too!" Jacob interrupted.

Carlisle smiled. "Yes you too but regardless we would still lose and their would be more...deaths to our side...than the Volturi"

I heard a frustrated sign come from Rose. "Who would help us Carlisle!? Everyone's to chicken when it comes to the Volturi."

"Maybe the Denail will help" Emmett offered.

Rose laughed out loud."Yeah right. They wont fight with us unless every single person from there coven wants to fight, and with Tanya and Irina in their coven they wont help us. In a battle against the Volturi."

Jacobs scruffy voice spoke up. "We could train, to improve our fighting skills. It could help us win."

"Yes we would train but no matter how much we train, with the little amount of people on our side...we wouldn't win." Carlisle said gravely.

Everyone sat quietly in thought.

_Ring...ringgg...riinggg_

All our heads snapped to the direction of the phone, yet none of us moved letting the answering machine answer.

_Hi you have reached the Cullen's house hold! _

_Alice's_ happy voice said through the speaker and I saw Jasper flinch and close his eyes, he was moaning as if he was in physical pain.

_Please leave a message at the end of the beep and we promise to call you back when we get the chance...Thank you!_

_Beeepp._

"_Hello Carlisle its me Elzar. I just wanted to know if you got an invention to-"_

Carlisle quickly got up from his seat when he realized it was Elzar, he grabbed the phone.

"_**Elzar?"**_

"_Carlilse! I got a strange...wedding invitation to the Volturi and I was wonderi-"_

Carlisle cut him off and everyone in the room all paid close attention to the phone call.

"**_Did you say the Volturi?"_ **I knew Carlisle heard, we all did but he seemed to be in shock.

"_Uh...yes I did." Elzar answered. "Why?"_

Carlilse cleared his throat. "_**Im sorry Elzar but someone is at the door, do you think I could call you back?"**_

"Uhh..._Yes I guess that will be okay, I will be here all day."_

"_**Okay goodbye"**_

"_bye"_

Carlisle turned to us and back in his seat. "This could be are only chance."

Carlisle's mind was on overdrive thinking of new ways to get back Bella and Alice...and the lost puppies of the tribe.

"What are you talking about, I don't get it?" Paul said frustrated._ I rolled my eyes. Stupid dogs will only slow us down. _

I answered. "An invitation. We could pretend that we were invited to this wedding. We can go to Alaska and go with them to the Volturi. Than while we are at the wedding we can sneak around untill we find Bella and Alice."

"Great Idea!" Emmett said patting me on the back. "We can all be like James bond! All in black and cool cars!"

Emmett was rubbing his hands together in exciment, and thoughts were flaching through his mind of us in spy clothing and climbing the walls to get in.

Rose snorted. "I think if we were to all wear black... going to a wedding, I should add. Well I think we would get a lot of people telling us 'That this is a wedding and not a funeral.' People would than stare at us throughout the whole wedding and we wouldn't be able to make our move."

"Yeah or they would say that at least we act like real vampires wearing all black." Emmett joked.

I signed, and they wondered why I got angry. Here they were joking when Bella was in trouble.

Carlisle spoke. "Okay that is our plan, to go to the Volturi and act like we were invited to this wedding than we will will go get Bella and Alice and the part of the wolf pack that got kidnapped as well. We will go into more detail later. I will ask Elzar if we could come back to Alaska so we could go to the wedding together."

We all nodded and Carlilse went to talk to Elzar.

I went to my room to pack.

I packed my clothes, my mind blank. I guess I had hit the emotion of depression. I was going around my room, thinking one thought.

_I will get my Isabella back._

**So srry 4 spelling and grammar issues. `~`**

**Please review!! :D At least 5 reviews would be nice! :D :D**


	22. Disbelief

**I got more than 5 reviews!!! OMG I LOVE U ALL SO MUCH!!! 3**

**Okay one reviewer asked if Bella was so strong than why didn't she fight off the Volturi. I know the legend in the begin said how strong she was and she could fight off the whole Volturi...but first Bella is kind of doubtful of how strong she really is, she also is terrified of the Volturi, and the Volturi have a lot of powerful people on their side. When I said she was stronger than the whole Volturi, it was kind of an exaggeration. I was just trying to prove to you how strong she was. She is very very powerful but can not defeat the whole Volturi guard _by herself_.**

**I GAVE U A LONG CHAPTER!!! ITS THX TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!! :D

* * *

**

**Bella pov-(Volturi)**

"Isaa...bellaaa, my dear wake up." I heard a sing song voice say. "I said wake up" The voice said completely frustrated.

I groaned but unwillingly opened my tired eyes. "What?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes. In front of me stood five blurry people. One them I noticed right away as Alice, the next was Aro, and than Heidi and than...I gasped.

_Oh my god._

"Allie!" I jumped off the bed and hugged her. She laughed. "Hi Bella. I missed you" She whispered, hugging me back.

Allie was my best friend during the hard times in Volturi. She was not a slave, but was not treated very well here. Her gift was invisibility, though she didn't have much control on it for it to be a good enough gift to be a part the Guard. Her Creator Gianna, is very kind and also helped me through the tough times. Both of them have been trying to improve Allie's power so when the time comes and the war starts, if the Volturi were to win at least they wouldn't enslave or kill Allie because she was too weak.

"Okay enough, enough." Aro sighed, pulling Allie back to stand beside him.

I looked Allie up and down. She had her black uniform on and black heels. Her light brown, wavy shoulder length hair fell down past her shoulders. She had a a thin black head band with a little bow on the side. Her eyes were a dull red but held lots of innocence in them. I knew she had been trying to convert to the vegetarian life style but also knew that Aro would never allow it.

"Isabella, Heidi is here to help with the wedding preparations for both Alice and yourself. I must be going now but I will be in my office along with my brothers if you need my help."

_Not like I would ever need your help...but whatever._

With that he left leaving Heidi, Alice, Allie and myself.

I felt Heidi glaring at me. I knew she liked Felix and here I was marrying that fool. She could have him. I hated him with a passion. He was so rude, and cocky. He thought way to highly of himself...just like Heidi did, I guess they would make the perfect match.

"Okay Isabella listen up. Just because you're back here in Volturi and your rankings have changed, doe-"

"Rankings?" Alice asked.

Heidi sighed in annoyance and turned her evil glare towards Alice. I wanted to laugh because now she couldnt hurt me or Alice because we were going to be higher up than her.

"Yes ranking's. You know, like the food chain. There's the plant eaters that are usually on the bottom, than the meat eaters, than there's us." She walked over to the mirror. "Well for rankings in Volturi they're the slaves, pre-guard, pro-guard, pre-royalty and the Royalty. Basically the slaves are the humans...oh and there was the exception of Bella of course..."

I heard a mutter. "How she got to second highest in rankings...is unknown to me..." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Than the pre-guards are like...Allie. They are the beginners. Learning their power and do not know of how to control them yet. Mostly newborns are in that group because they still don't have control yet."

"Im getting better" I heard Allie mumble. Heidi snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah anyway...the pro-guard which are...the pro's, are the best of the best. Only a few people out of the pre-guard get to join and it's only the ones who are strongest, and that's why I am in it. Than there's pre-royalty, and I guess that's you guys now. You are in charge of both guards. When a war comes you are the leaders of the guard unless Aro, Cauis or Marcus are present. You, Alice, Felix, and Demetri are the pre-royalty. Than of course you already know of the royalty and that is Aro, Cauis, and Marcus they rule...everything of the vampire world."

She turned to face us. "Isabella, do not think I will act kindly towards you because I refuse to."

I glared at her but said nothing.

Than she averted her eyes to Alice. "and you, little pixy-"

"Alice you mean." Alice said glaring right back at her. _Go Alice._

"Yeah whatever, but I won't act nicely towards you either."

I growled. _She can be mean all she wants to me but to Alice..._

I laughed. "And what makes you think, we care how you act towards us. You can't hit us in front of others and you have to treat us with respect us. Remember we're higher on the 'food chain'." I taunted.

It went quiet while we all glared at each other.

Than Allie's laughter interrupted us. "Gosh this is like 'Planet of the Hills', I think we should start to prepare for the wedding"

I repressed a groan.

*****3 hours later*****

"I already told you we can't choose who we invite! And why on earth would we invite the Cullen's, so they can come and steal you back!? Do you actually think Aro's that stupid. And anyway Aro already sent the invitations. Its going to be a masquerade wedding." Heidi clapped and started humming to herself.

Heidi was the most excited about this. Alice would usually be skipping around making arrangements too but not when it was her wedding... to a man named Demetri. She sat beside me with a frown on her face.

And me, don't even ask. I sat slumped on the chair lifeless. I hated this so much. Whenever someone said the name Felix, I wanted to murder someone.

_Knock Knock_

"Yes?" Heidi said.

"It's us." two girls and one boy said at the same time, they sounded so familiar.

"Oh come in." They came in.

At first Alice gasped, her jaw dropped to the ground. "Oh my God." She whispered.

They walked in holding dresses in they're hand.

"Man why do I need to hold these. What if someone sees." The boy with blond hair replied.

"Oh shut up Mike. Stop being a baby." _Mike, Mike...I know that name..._I gasped._ I went to school with him._

I looked at the other two girls. One had dark long brown hair, average height, small features and big red eyes. She seemed shy and nervous and stayed around the back...._Angela._

The next girl had blond hair, was about the same size as Angela, had this sour expression on her face...Lauren.

Lauren walked over to Heidi with Mike trailing behind like a lost puppy. Angela stood were she was looking uncomfortable.

Allie hadn't noticed them come in because she had been in the closet looking at different shoes we could all wear. She came out with a huge heap of heels in her arms.

"Angela." Allie stated happily. Throwing the shoes on the bed and running to her grabbing her hand and coming back to us.

She sat in the chair beside me and Allie sat on the ground with Alice.

"Angela do you remember...us." Alice said pointing to me and herself.

Angela bit her lip. "You do look familiar...Bella...and Alice? Did I get it right?" We nodded.

"How do you know each other?" Allie asked.

"Don't ask me, Im clueless to when it comes to details."Angela laughed.

"We went to the same school." Alice giggled. "That doesn't seem too detailed, now does it Angela.

She shrugged. "I guess not."

"Sooo, what happened how did you get changed?"

"Alice." I said frowning at her.

"What I'm curious." She said sticking her tongue at me. I just rolled my eyes.

Angela cleared her throat looking at the ground. "Well it happened when I went to La push. Eric, Lauren, Mike, Jessica and I all went there to...hang out. We made a fire and roasted marshmallows. It was getting dark and we were going to leave soon. Mike said he...well he had to use the washroom and we were on the beach with no outhouses, so the closest one was in the forest."

"Ewww" Allie giggled.

"He went and we started packing. Mike came back screaming, yelling 'to start the car and forget everything.' We all jumped in the car, when something hit it from the side causing it to tip over. I remember being dragged out of the car. Eric grabbed my hand but the thing...well vampire was so much stronger. Alec he was the one who bit me. I remember the burning and remember hearing howls of wolves and the screams of my friends going through the same burn as me. It was horrible."

She finished the story looking like she was about to break down crying. I hugged her. "Shh its okay Ang."

She sniffled. "Ang?"

I smiled. "Yeah well everyone has a nickname. Mine is Bella short for Isabella, Alice's is Pix-"

Alice growled.

"Oh come on Alice you have to admit you do look like a pixy" Allie said laughing.

Alice crossed her arms and huffed.

"and Allie is short for Alexandra. So you need a nickname and that is Ang." I continued.

Ang laughed. "Okay."

"So Ang. Is Eric a vampire too?" I asked. I remembered how she liked him.

I could tell if she could blush she would be right now. "Yes actually he is. We're mated, and married."

"No way!" Alice said. "How could I not see this coming." She muttered to herself.

Ang laughed. "Maybe it's because we have a pack of wolves downstairs."

Me and Alice looked at her confused. "Why would you think it would be the wolves."

We knew that the wolves could blind her from her vision but how would Ang know.

"Oh that's because it's my gift. I can see peoples weakness. When I touch someone, I see their weakness. Alice yours is the wolves because it blinds you but your most powerful weakness is Jasper. Same for you Bella."

"What!?" Alice turned to glare at me.

"No no that's not what I meant. Bellas most powerful weakness is not Jasper, its Edward her mate. She fears for him more than for herself."

She continued. "Everyone has a weakness. Some have less than others...but everyone has a weak point."

_Hmm I wounder what Aros weakness is?_

Just than two of the people I hated most walked in.

"Oh wow, no one told me about the party." Felix laughed along with Demetri.

"Hey Felix" Heidi said batting her eyelashes. To me she looked ridiculous, like she had something in her eye and kept twitching her eye until it came out.

I burst out laughing.

"What?" She turned to me and glared. "Oh nothing I was just wondering when that eye twitch of yours was going to go away." I said simply.

Everyone laughed along with me except for her.

Felix smiled at me. "Oh my Bella I cant wait for you to be my wife. You have a great sense of humour." I glared at him.

"Oh do not look at me as if you hate me." He said frowning.

"I do hate you Felix!" I said standing up, with my hands on my hips.

He looked at me for a long time and the room was silent as everyone observed the heated agreement.

He snorted. "Well at least hate is a strong emotion. Its a start I guess, but do not worry, you say hate now but you will soon say love."

"That love will only be said if it were opposite day." I hissed when he took a step towards me.

I growled."Take another and I will not hesitate to start a fire, and burn you."

He smirked. "Well well Bella you sure have become...aggressive....I like it."

I hissed at him.

And that is when Cauis walked in.

He had this evil smile about him. Everything about him would make your skin crawl. He wore all black with a little red touches. His blood red eyes were demonic and you would do anything not to look him in the eyes.

"Hello Isabella." He said in a creepy tone.

I nodded.

His smile soon turned to a scowl. "Do not nod at me Isabella, you speak, do you not? Are you a mute?"

I heard Lauren and Heidi giggling in the corner.

Cauis's head snapped over to them. "Silence!"

That was another deplorable thing about Cauis, he had a short temper. One little thing could set him off.

He turned back to me, waiting for an answer.

"No I am not a mute."

"Sir or Master!" He interrupted.

_Do you want me to add a bow to that as well!?_

"I am not a mute, sir." I muttered looking down.

"There you go, now was that so hard Isabella. Remember I have power over you, so you treat me with respect."

"Yes sir." I said again.

The door opened, and I heard two other people walk in.

A wild laughter filled in the room, the crazed laughter can only be ...Aro.

"Oh Isabella, Cauis here is teaching you some discipline." He turned to Cauis. "I see your cracking the whip."

"I wish. These people need a whipping, they are not well trained. They treat us with the same respect they treat the humans!"

Marcus walked up beside Cauis. "Ah Cauis you over react. They are young ones and they treat us with as much respect they can give us. They were not born in our time, you know."

"Than they shall learn to respect!" Aro said happily.

Marcus just shook his head and sighed, clearly giving up.

Out of the three masters, Marcus was the best. He always tried to prevent the trouble unlike Aro and Cauis. I knew that he was not evil minded like the two of them.

Aro walked over to me and I tensed. "Isabella we would like to speak with you alone."

I was about to nod but than remembered about that being 'impolite'.

"Yes sir."

He laughed. "You know what, I think I like Master better." He smiled.

I sighed. "Yes Master."

Than I walked out the room grabbing my black cloak to wear over my long dress.

To my surprise we walked outside through a garden to our destination, the library. The library was beautiful.

The library was built out of ancient rock. There were ancient symbols all over the building. The whole building was round with no corners, the ceiling was all glass. I can only imagine what it would look like in the night, with the stunning stars and moon shinning down in this room.

A girl walked out. She was human. She walked up to us and bowed. She was tall and way too skinny. Her long brown stringy hair fell down her face.

"Master Aro, I have set up the room for you. The book is on the table so you do not need to look for it yourself." She whispered, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Oh thank you my dear. You may escort yourself out, I would like privacy while I talk with my brothers and sister."

My eyes darted to his wildly. _He did not just say what I thought he said._

"Sister!?" I blurted out before I could stop my self.

Cauis glared at me but Aro just laughed.

"Why of course! You know Cauis and Marcus are not my real brothers. We are not blood related but we call each other brothers. You are my sister, you may not be a master of Volturi but if something ever were to happen to us, Alice, Felix Detmetri and you would be next in line to be the masters."

I repressed a snort. As if I would ever lead the Volturi, If they all died I would have a party .

The girl left and we entered the beautiful library. Marcus locked the door and we all walked to the huge round table in the middle of the room. The legs were made of marble and the top was glass. The chairs glass as well. I didn't even want to sit on it.

They sat down and I just stood.

"Isabella take a seat" Marcus said pulling out a chair for me.

"I would but the seats, their glass." _Why would you make a chair out of glass!?_

"Yes they are. They help us with being elegant. When you sit in them, you have to sit down slowly and gently. " Marcus said.

I signed and sat down, slowly. I was scared to even breath, afraid the slightest movement will make me fall right through the chair.

"Okay where shall we start." Aro said.

"From the beginning would be helpful." I said, eyeing the huge book that sat in the centre of the table.

"Oh, of course. Isabella you already know of the legend. How there is one chosen one, and that one must choose a side. Whichever side that the one shall choose, is the side that will win...according to the legend. The chosen one will choose either good or bad, will create or destroy...its your choice Isabella."

I growled. "..."

"But you are. Isabella you are so powerful. You can absorb any power at will. You can blend in with humans, travel during daylight. But you know what else..."

I just sat there staring at him with an annoyed expression. _Does he not understand what I say!?_

"Isabella you are different. That is what the legend says. _The Chosen will be fierce with the venom of a vampire but compassionate with the blood of a human."_

"Aro why are you so certain it is me. I am the only half vampire you have met! There could be others th-"

He cut me off. _"_The chosen will have the best advantage to protect the ones she loves."

_Than I guess it won't be you guys._

He continued. "Bella your shield will protect us. That is the best advantage."

I shook my head glaring at him. "Why are you so sure I would help you...if I was the chosen one."

He leaned forward, smiling at me. "You will help us. Your weakness is Edward." He smirked.

I gasped. _Angela, she told?_

"And I will not hesitate to kill him, so do not test me." He said leaning back into his chair.

I sat there steaming.

Cauis turned to me. "Isabella we have solved everything except for the line of, _The Chosen will create or Destroy. Create what?"_

"_Create newborns." A lady whispered_

_We all turned._

_I froze._

_No._

_Either __there's__ no God or God hates me._

_It was Victoria._

"_Hello Isabella, Its nice to see you again." She said with a disturbing smile on her face.

* * *

_

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!! 10 REVIEWS THIS TIME!!! COME ON I KNOW U CAN DO IT!!! :D_**


	23. Traitors

_**This is a really short chapter, srry!!:( might be mistakes, I wrote it and its like really late right now soo srry if theres any mistakes! :P **_

_**but enjoy!!!! :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella pov-(Volturi)**_

"_Hello Isabella, Its nice to see you again." She said with a disturbing smile on her face._

I repressed a growl as I stared at my enemy...Victoria.

She walked over to us slowly pulling out a chair beside Cauis. I kept my eyes on her the whole time.

"Victoria creating newborns is a great idea!" Aro cheerfully.

I couldn't hold it in. _How could she, create a whole bunch of newborns, is she insane!? Isn't that against the law!? taken someones life and creating them into a vampire!_

I hissed at the red head picturing myself ripping that head of hers.

"Isabella!" Cauis said outrageously. I flinched.

He got up from his seat and walked to mine.

"You brat, you can not act like a thug in Volturi! Hissing at everyone, you act like an untamed cat! You are a disgrace! If you weren't the Chosen one we would have killed you by now!" He hissed.

He was behind my chair now, yelling at me from behind.

"LOOK AT ME!!" He said lividly.

I didn't want to turn to see his anger.

I swallowed and turned around. He looked wild. His eyes pitch black, his moth pulled back showing his white glistering teeth, and his shaking was uncontrollable.

I tried to keep up the charade of being tough, but I knew I failed right about now.

_Why was he so angry? It was only a hiss and it was to Victoria, shes not even important. _

A whimper slipped through my mouth, my breathing was heavy and I was sweating in fear.

He leaned forward, are noses were almost touching.

"Isabella, You will not act so barbaric towards my mate. You understand!"

My jaw just about hit the floor.

_Did I hear him correctly? Did he just say Victoria was his mate!?_

I turned to her. She had a ginormous smug look on her face. I turned back to Cauis.

"Victoria is your...mate?" I chocked out.

"Yes and you treat her with respect." He growled.

_If Victoria was mated to Cauis that meant she was in power of all vampires...Now that didn't seem right._

_I swallowed. "Of course Master Cauis...and sorry Victor-"_

"Queen Victoria!" She interrupted glaring at me, daring me to refuse.

I felt anger radiating throughout me. _"Sorry Queen Victoria." _I tried so hard not to snarl her name.

The smug smile returned.

Than she turned to Cauis. "Oh dear Cauis, I know of a punishment you could give to Isabella. Every time she acts disrespectful towards you or anyone else you could get Jane and Raven to use their power."She said sweetly to Cauis.

Cauis smiled. "Oh my beloved Victoria, this is why I am mated with you. You have the best ideas"

_Best cruel ideas!You mean._

I interrupted, there sweet little moment. "I will not put my shield down! Im not afraid of you anymore, so you can't make me put my shield down. Jane can't hurt me if my shields up!" I said glaring at them.

Aro laughed hysterically. "Oh but Isabella we don't need you to put your shield down, That's what Raven is for. Do you not remember? Jane's power worked on you in Forks. Did you think nothing of it, that it was just a one-time thing. Well I assure you it wasn't. You see Raven's gift is very powerful. She can take away peoples powers... but she needs an item of theirs and she can not permanently take ones gift away, that is the only disadvantage."

_That's probably why Alice didn't see this coming. _

"We would have smelt her if she came to the house, so how did she take any item of mine?" I asked trying to figure out this puzzle.

Aro smiled a wicked smile, and leaned forward. "Why do you think Raven had to get the items?"

I whispered. "If Raven didn't... than who did." My stomach was doing flip flops at the tension.

His laugh startled me. "That my dear is for you to figure out! You may leave now we will talk another time, I know that you need to eat."

I nodded and stood up.

I whispered. "Goodnight, Mater Aro, Cauis and Marcus and goodnight Queen...Victoria."

I turned around walking to the doors. "Oh Isabella." Aro's voice called out.

I stopped. "Yes Master."

"Jealously was they're key." I could hear the smile in his voice as he said that.

_A clue. _I nodded and walked out.

Breathing in the cold air. It was night and the only light was from the full moon.

I walked down the beautiful rock pathway to get back to the Volturi castle. My mind was all over the place as I tried to figure out this puzzle.

_Jealousy was the key to stealing an item!? Ughh why couldnt Aro just tell me!_

_How did someone break into our house without leaving a scent or anything behind. They obviously didn't take something I noticed because nothing went missing that I remembered.._

_Jealous is the key...Maybe no one broke in, no one could have without someone noticing...maybe it was someone in the house, no one would have noticed...but who in are family would work for the Volturi..._

_Jealousy is the key! Jealousy is the key! _I chanted in my head.

I froze almost tripping on a loose rock on the path. I stopped breathing, everything seemed to click into place.

_Oh my lord!_

_Tanya and Irina._

_Those traitors! They have been working with the Volturi the whole time!? No wounder they didn't want to come help us in Forks, they knew all along! They knew Alice and I were going to get kidnapped, they knew Rose and Esme were going to get hurt but did nothing!?_

_Tanya probably did it, knowing the Guard would take me away from Edward and I would be trapped in Volturi so she could have Edward all to herself._

_And Irina did it probably did it to get revenge on me. Blaming me for Laurant's death._

_Those weird phone call Irina got and her always leaving, she was probably meeting up with the Raven and other people from the guard._

_THAT FILFY TRAITOR! IM GOING TO KILL THEM!!_

I let out a cry of anger. Falling to my knees_._

_If I leave, Aro will just call Tanya and Irina and they could get to the Cullen's much faster than I could, they would kill them before I even got half way there!_

_I hope to god that Edward doesn't go near either one of them! _

_The Cullen's can NOT go anywhere near Tanya and Irina.

* * *

_

**I know really short, srry but it was because I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter:(but forgive me regardless... Okay next chapter Edward pov!! **

**Reviews make the chapters longer! :D**


	24. Determined

**Edwards pov (On a jet to Alaska)**

"Fifteen more minutes till landing. Fifteen more minutes." Emmett's booming voice announced on the P.A system. I sat alone in the back of the private jet staring out the window.

"Edward?" Seth whispered while sitting in the leather seat beside me. The unfortunate thing about our plan of travelling in a jet was that we had to travel with the reeking wolves.

I sighed. "Yes Seth?" still looking at the plain boring grey clouds.

I heard him shifting in his seat. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I looked at him ridiculously. _I just lost the reason to my existence, and he is asking if I am okay!?_

He chuckled nervously. "I guess that was the wrong question, eh?...Uh well I know how you feel Edward...I didn't just lose my sister but I lost my...imprint too." His voice cracked as he spoke. "She was human when they took her...but I doubt when we go there she will still be human. Her name is Lucy. She's tall and has straight long brown hair down to mid back, with grey eyes like a stormy sky, she has a creamy complexion with flushed red cheeks." He sighed leaning back into his chair.

After awhile he looked at me with remorse. "What I'm trying to say Edward is that your not the only one hurting. Your not the only one that feels as if they tried to protect their love, but even though you feel pain inside, you have to put it aside because if you sulk than that pain will never go away. Be strong and determined and you might get back Bella sooner than you expect."

I ran my hand through my tangled hair, sighing in defeat. _ He was smart for a wolf. _"You're right Seth, and thank you for your advice."

He grinned. "No problem Edward." Getting up from the seat he walked over to where the pack sat.

_I think he is the only puppy I like out of the bunch._

"Fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing." Emmett said over the intercom.

_**5 hours later...**._

"THE VOLTURI KIDNAPPED ALICE AND BELLA!?" Kate shrieked

"Yes and that is why we need your help." Carlilse said downcast. "Elzar you received a wedding invitation and we were planning to go with you to that event and get back our family members along with the rest of the missing pack members."

The wolves were waiting outside the house while we discussed saving Bella and Alice. We knew how they hated wolves so they hid far back in the forest.

"I think it is a great idea to go to Volturi!" Irina smiled.

We all turned towards her wide eyed. I defiantly was not expecting that.

"You didn't think helping us last time was such a good idea. If you would have came none of this would have happened because we would have had more people to fight those damn Volturi." Rose snapped.

"Yeah well that was different. You were going to go fight some random newborns when it had nothing to do with us, but now it has everything to do with us. We should all go to Volturi an-"

"What are you talking about Irina!?" Tanya hissed. "We should stay here, Bella is probably dead by now seeing as she is completely useless to the Voltrui"

_That repulsive girl would be better off dead and out of my life- Tanya. _

She continued. "and Alice she is a psychic for crying out loud!! I'm sure she will find a way out."

I growled and jumped from my seat lunging at the idiot. _ How dare she think my angel be better off dead!? How in the world could she even come to think of that!? Assuming my love is dead! she is a deranged monster!? _

She jumped out of her chair landing into her defensive crouch, hissing at me.

I landed on her putting my hands on her neck. I stood up still chocking her and smashed her to the wall. She whimpered but I didn't have a care in the world. I felt someone trying to pull me away but I was determined and my legs stood planted to the ground.

"Never ever think Bella would be better off dead! If I hear you utter those words or even think of them, I will not hesitate to rip that loathsome head of yours off your body." I hissed in her ear.

Before I could say another word I felt a jolt of electricity run through me. I fell to the ground shuddering as I felt the current run through me.

"Sorry Edward." I heard Kate whisper in my ear as I trembled. Than the suffering was gone and I felt my muscles loosen.

I opened my eyes to see Kate kneeling beside me with a frown on her face. I looked past her to see the appalled faces of both families. Tanya was on the ground across from me, weeping on the ground.

I swiftly got to my feet. I didn't feel an ounce of guilt for the trembling Tanya, but I did feel guilt that I could lose my only chance of saving Bella and Alice. The Denial were our only chance.

No one said a word so I decided to start.

"I am sorry I may have overreacted."

"Yeah just a tad." Irina muttered with deep sarcasm, while helping Tanya to her feet.

_That was not true because killing Tanya __wouldn't __even seem like an __over-reaction__ to me, more like a relief. _

"I acted so...instinctively because Tanya said 'that Bella is better off dead' I couldn't help but react. I am sorry." I said looking down.

Kate came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Its fine Edward. It happens many times in this house. Though if you were just to finish her off it would made all our lives that much easier." She chuckled.

I heard many gasps and hisses from Tanya and Irina. Kate rolled her eyes. "Wow now don't tell me you guys don't get annoyed from little miss Paris Hilton over here. You would think by just being a couple of meters radius of her that it would be damaging your own brain cells, I mean have you heard some of the idiotic questions she asks!? But don't worry Tanya I still love you, you will always be my little sister" She winked.

I chuckled along with her, and Emmett. "Ha maybe I shouldn't be hanging with you so much Tanya, I don't have enough brain cells to give away." Emmett guffawed.

Rose smacked him. "You just called yourself stupid too."

Tanya hissed. "I am not stupid!"

"ENOUGH!" Elzar yelled.

We all immediately stopped talking and turned to him. He turned to Carlisle.

"I will help you get back Alice and Bella, they are family and the Volturi have no right to take them. Though I will not speak for the rest of my family, if they do not want to go than they do not have to."

"Thank you Elzar." Carlisle smiled gratefully.

"I go wherever Elzar goes." Carmen said from her seat.

"I go because I want to get my sisters back!" Kate said smiling.

"I am going too." Irina said with a weird creepy smile on her face.

"Fine!" Tanya huffed. "I'll go too."

Carlisle beamed. "Okay we leave in a couple of days."

"Okay, and oh Carlisle it is a masquerade wedding, so that will help with bleeding in." Carmen said.

"Yeah except for our bright golden eyes and their blood red eyes. They will so notice." Kate added.

"We will figure out something." Carlisle muttered in thought.

**_2 hours later..._**

Right now I sat in a guest bedroom staring at nothing. Carlisle and Elzar were in the study planning, Esme and Carmen were in the art room, Jasper was in his room sulking. Tanya and Irina said they needed to go hunting, and Emmett, Kate and the wolf pack who the Denail family excepted were all watching t.v in the living room.

I felt distressed when I didn't know if Bella was okay or not. I put my arm over my eyes blocking the light from the window.

_If I had it my way, I would already be in Volturi with Bella in my arms._

"EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!" Emmett yelled so loud it shook the house. I tried to search into his mind, but it made no sense.

_Why did I try, his mind never makes sense anyway._

I ran down the stairs and heard the others right on my heels.

Emmett, Kate and the wolf pack all sat surrounding the t.v.

"What is wrong?" Carmen asked.

"Look." Jacob's fingers trembled as he pointed at the television.

We all turned towards the t.v. A male news reporter was speaking, looking very grave and distressed.

"Breaking News. There has been a massacre in the city of Volterra. Twenty-five people have been found missing and ten people found dead. All these killed citizen all resemble something in common, a snake bite to the neck. The citizens have also been drained dry, with no blood in their system. People are asked to refrain from going to this city, if you do go please beware of the dangers of this city....." He kept talking but my mind froze.

_Twenty-five people missing...in Volterra and ten dead. They are breaking their own damn laws What are those Volturi satins planning?

* * *

_

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Srry its not long but I wanted to get stright to the point with this chapter....**_


	25. Newborn Vampires

**I did a long chapter for you guys. I am sorry i haven't written in a while. I have been really busy! But enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Bellas pov**

I opened my eyes as I looked at the white ceiling. The bright morning light shun brightly in my bleak room. I groaned pulling the sheets over my head. When I heard the slight noise of paper sliding on the ground. I flipped the blankets off me and sat up, looking at the paper on the ground. It had elegant cursive writing on it.

I stood up bending down to retrieve the mysterious letter. The letter read...

_Isabella, or as you prefer Bella. _

_I have noticed you haven't gone for a meal since you have arrived here in Volterra. I know Aro will only try to provide the choice of human blood but I also know of how much you distaste human blood, not to mention it makes you sick. So I have brought back three deer's for you to feed from. I also brought deers for your friend Alice, she already fed, so she is healthy and well._

_Meet me in the feeding room when you wake._

_Dear Marcus. _

I smiled, Marcus was very kind and people never really saw the true Marcus. He was always looked upon as cruel and mean.

I went to my closet pulling out a light grey dress that was knee length with a long black cloak. I quickly slipped on my flats and ran out the room to meet Marcus in the feeding room.

I opened the doors to the feeding room and saw Marcus with three lifeless large deers.

I looked at him. "Thank you Marcus." I knew Aro would be outraged. To Aro and Cauis feeding from animal blood was a sign of weakness, and they would never want 'The Chosen One' to be weak.

He nodded. "Go ahead" He said gesturing to the dead deers. "I doubt they taste good cold." He grimaced, thinking about the taste of cold blood.

I sighed and walked over to the deer, kneeling on the ground and putting my mouth on its neck. "Sorry" I muttered and plunged my teeth into it's neck.

The memories of my hunt with Edward surfaced in my mind. A smile came to my face as I remembered us running freely towards the magical cave. A small sigh escaped me as I remembered the freedom I felt, the small bashful smile Edward would give me when I caught him gazing at me, the laughs we shared. Those thoughts were the only things keeping me sane, the memories of Edward.

I finished all three dears in about five minutes.

I felt Marcus's stare on my back. I turned. "What?" I casually wiped my mouth, not wanting to leave any trace of blood on my lips.

He had a perplexed look on his face. "Why do you say sorry? To the deers, you said sorry to them." he asked taken aback.

" Yes, I did...why not say sorry?" I stood up brushing the dirt off my dress.

"They are animals!" He said looking at the drained deers.

"Yes they are, do you not say sorry to the humans that you kill?" I raised my brow, challenging him.

"No I do not say sorry, but..." He trailed off.

"but you should. Your taking a life, the least you can do is say sorry."

He stood in silence.

,

I walked up to him. "Marcus can I ask you a question?"

He nodded. "Yes, go ahead." Sitting in on one of four chairs in the room.

"Well I've noticed that all the guard are here...well except for Tanya and Irina, they are in Alaska." I growled there names.

_Those traitors._

"But I just realized something. If Tanya and Irina attack they will never win. The Cullens have Edward, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. So that makes....Nine against two. They stand no chance, but than why would Aro make it seem as if the Cullens wouldn't stand a chance."

He sighed. "You are a very perceptive lady Bella. I am afraid I cannot tell you everything because I know Aro will study my mind and if he realizes I told you of his plan, it wouldn't end so well for your mate and your family. What I will tell you is that there is more than one way to kill a vampire."

I gasped. "What? How is that possible! Is there a gift out there that can kill a vampire."

"No it is not a vampires gift I talk about Isabella...Do you remember that book that you saw on the library table?"

I nodded fast, wanting to get the answers out of him quickly. "Yes I do, why?"

"Get it, but do not let anyone see you take it, go invisible. Take the book and read it, it will give you the answer you need."

I smiled. "Thank you Master Marcus." I took a step back and bowed.

_Now he deserved my respect._

I froze and looked at him. "But wait won't Aro know you told me about the book?"

"Yes he will, but I will keep my distance for as long as possible." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

I turned and walked towards the doors.

"Isabella." He called out uncertainly.

I whirled around. "Yes?"

"Be careful. Don't make the same mistake I made. Get out of Volturi, save yourselfs. Do not wait to get mated to an eternity with Felix, that will only cause problems in the coming future. Leave, or prey your mate Edward saves you before the wedding. Save yourself from the Volturi's hell, and run."

I swallowed. "I will try Marcus, I will." With that I ran out of the room.

I quickly put my hood on and put my invisible shield around me.

I jogged to the library; getting there within seconds.

I quietly opened the door, I walked in.

I heard a muffled cry. I snapped my head to the source.

To see that girl I saw before, the slave that I saw just before entering the library.

She was sobbing as she cleaned the windows. I heard her mummer to herself. "Why me! Why me! Oh Seth where are you?" She fell to her knees tipping the bucket of water all over the ground and she weeped in the small puddle. "WHY! WHY WHY!" She started to smash her fist in ground.

I gasped and ran to her dropping my invisible shield and stopped her from hurting her hands. Kneeling down on my knees I grabbed her hands. "Stop, its okay, shhh relax." I said. She looked up and gasped, quickly getting up to her feet. I followed, getting up to.

"I am sorry my loyal princess." She whispered looking to the ground and bowing to me.

My eyes widened. "You don't need to call me that, please don't. Call me Bella." I smiled sticking my hand out for her to shake. She looked up at me her grey eyes were crestfallen. "My name is Lucy." She said while she shook my hand.

"You were talking about someone named Seth, does that happen to be Seth Clearwater?"

Her eyes darted to mine and she put her hands on my shoulders and shook with happiness. "Seth! Seth Clearwater! You know him! Oh god! Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is he coming for me? He can't come here! It's to dangerous! Ohh but I want out of here so badly!"

I chuckled. "Yes I do know him. He is very sweet, though he did not tell me of you..."

She blushed. "I am his imprint." she said as she played with her stained dress.

I grinned. I decided to leave it at that, I didn't want to make her too uncomfortable.

She looked up at me confused. "Why don't you seem like the other Volturi leaders?"

"Because like you I hate it here, and I am also looking for a way out."

"oh." She nodded.

I cleared my throat. "I need to find a book, but I would like to have some privacy while I read it...if that's okay."

"Oh its okay with me, I was finishing up anyway."

"If you want you can meet my friend-"

A loud bang came from the entrance of the library. I stood in front of Lucy protectively and to my surprise it was...Alice.

"Alice is the building!" Alice stood as she laughed her perky laugh. She wrapped Lucy in a tight hug. "Wow I can't believe the youngest out of the pack of puppies found his imprint so quick. Lucky you. Now come on, Bella wants us out of this old, dusty, gross, geeky-"

"Okay Alice we get the point." I sighed. _Sometimes this girl can be so...hyper._

"Anyways come on Lucy. We have alot of planning to do and we need to plan our escape out of Volturi! black high heels With that we of course we need camouflage outfits and not these huge capes and ballgowns. I was hopping for the look of those cool spy movies so full black body suit but with pretty cuts and designs on it, oh and also with a...." Alice's voice faded away as they left.

I sighed and laughed to myself. _I swear she could have a whole conversation with herself, poor lucy was probably scared. _

I slowly walked over to the table I sat at before. The large aged book stood intimidatingly in the middle of the glass table.

I swallowed and went to take a seat and pulled the book in front of me.

The title read. _The Truth in Legends and Myths._

There was a white feather placed in between the book, I decided to start off there.

_Life and death. Good or evil._

_The chosen will choose. _I groaned wanting to slam the book shut, but instead flipped to the next chapter not wanting to here of the 'chosen one' no more.

_Death of a Vampire. _

_Rip the pieces apart and burn them in a flaming fire. _Okay knew that...

I scanned the pages, looking for any clues of ways to kill a vampire. My eyes caught a word, sending chills down my spine I read it.

_Sacrifice. _Underneath the word it held a story. I wiped my sweaty hands on my dress and swallowed before reading the story.

_In 1415 a Nomad named Theodore was killed. He was the fiercest vampire known challenging other nomads and always claiming victory. Until the nomads had enough. They attempted to hunt him down but he was faster than any other vampire. When finally they found his weakness, a human girl. This human was his lover, his mate although of a different race. They took his mate and lured him to the forest. Theodore raced to his death in order to save his love. The nomads danced around taunting the petrified human. Theodore bolted into the dark eerie meadow expecting the flames to have been started to prepare his death, but not a flame was sparked in the gloomy forest. Instead the leader stood with a wooden stake in hand. He stood there speaking. "Theodore Theodore Theodore." He shook his head in shame. "Don't you realize that love is a weakness." He raised the stake, and with his other hand pointed to the human. Theodore tried to lung to protect his human but six other vampires held him back. The leader was front of him now."Do you dare try to save your pitiful little human! But at last you have proven my point, love is weakness. With this stake I destroy you." The leader whispered. "If you never cared for this human, if you didn't hold love for anyone this stake will not kill you. This stake eliminates love. So I put this to the test. If you love this human than you die, if you don't you live because this stake will not destroy you...but either way we will kill this human." He chuckled. He knew if Theodore lived and his mate died than Theodore would find some way to kill himself. The leader placed the stake by his heart. "Ready?" The forest was quiet except for the loud sobs the human gave off. Theodore whispered. "Don't kill her, please..." The stake plunged through his heart cutting off his words and ending his life._

My eyes widen. _A stake through the heart, kills a vampire if he or she feels true love for another. _

I heard a door open and footsteps walk in the room. I quickly slammed the book shut and stood.

It was Felix. His enormous arms crossed as he looked at me with a suspicious glare. "What are you doing Isabella?"

I glared at him and tucked my seat in walking towards him. "I do not have to explain myself to you." I growled.

"I think you do!"

"Shut up Felix! And leave me alone!"

He took a step forward blocking my way from the exit, his glare turning into a smile. I took a step backward. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Isabella I like it when your bad."

I snarled and tried to push him out of my way. I felt his power of strength absorb into me when I pushed his shoulders back. Walking towards the exist."Hey hey now! Relax my love."

Memories flashed before my eyes of Edward calling me love.

I turned on my heals. Walking back to him I hissed in his face, jabbing my finger in his chest."Never ever call me love!"

He tried to put his hands around my waist.

_This man just doesn't understand._

I spat in his face and kicked him wear it counts. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!" I started off to the exit when he grabbed my hair and pulled me towards him. I was now facing him, with his hands still pulling my hair.

A whimper escaped my mouth. He pulled harder. "You think you're smart Isabella don't you? Well you're not. I bet you didn't know this. I know how you became friends with those mutts in Forks. Well did you know half their pack are downstairs in the dungeon. Cauis is just itching for you to do one thing wrong so he can kill those fouls. So you hit me like that again or say anything I don't agree with, one of those dogs dies, got it."

I wanted so badly to rip his head off, but instead just nodded.

He kissed my forehead. _Sorry Edward._

"Good girl. Now Aro sent me to tell you we need to go get your little friend. Demetri is probably gone to get her, but we need to go and train."

He grabbed me by the forearm leading me out of the library and back into hell.

We met Alice and Demetri at the training room. The room was huge with nothing in it, except for seats against on wall for people to observe.

Felix left and came back with Alice and Demetri. Alice came over to me, but said nothing.

Demetri turned to us. "Take this." He said throwing clothes at us. "Hurry up and change into them! We don't have all day!"

"There is no way I am changing here, in front of you!" Alice practically yelled.

He rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for this."

Felix just sighed. "Whatever just change in here we will leave but we are only giving you a minute."

They left slamming the door behind them.

Alice turned to me, smiling. "BELLA!"

She hugged me. "I hate it here so much! I just want to go home."

"Shh it's okay Alice, it's okay."

We quickly got changed. Black leggings, and a blue top for me and for Alice a purple top.

They walked in. "Okay lets get started." Feliex said.

We practised defence today. I was only allowed to use my speed and strength and none of my gifts. Felix and Demetri were strict and rude the whole time. We practised for hours until it was finally night. Aro came in saying he needed Demetri and Felix. They all left and me Alice were left cleaning up the mess that was made.

We had finally finished repairing the wholes in the walls and floors. It was around two in the morning when we left the training room.

Alice was coming to my room tonight. She hated her room and hated being alone.

Alice and I walked quietly down the dark halls, both of us tried. All that was heard in the halls were the clicking of Alice's heels, and the sliding sounds of me dragging my feat on the concrete floor.

We were still on the bottom floor of the Volturi castle and were almost to the elevators. When we heard a savage growl come from behind a door; we stopped frozen in fear as we heard the fearsome growl that was emitted from beneath the door.

"Should we open it?" Alice whispered.

"I don't know?" I whispered back.

A woman's voice came from behind the door. Her voice desperate as she shrieked. "Please spare my child! PLEASE SPARE MY FAMILY!" The sound of flesh being torn came from behind the door.

Me and Alice both darted for the door, opening it to see a horrific sight before us.

Newborns, about twenty more or less. They were all in one huge cage as humans were being fed one by one into the cage.

There were about thirty humans in a line awaiting their death. Some were crying, screaming, praying, and some just stood there not believing what was happening. They all wore rags and had shackles on their hands and legs.

"Oh my god!" Alice whispered. We quickly hid behind a pillar. I saw Jane using her power on some of the people that tried to escape.

"NEXT!" Aro yelled over the screams of the human hostages.

The newborns lashed and tried to break through the cage with no success. "How do the newborns not escape?" I muttered.

Alice muttered back, still staring at what was happening."I heard Aro talking about that the other day. The metal is made from vampires. They kill off weak vampires and use there bones to create weapons."

My eyes widened, not at what Alice told me but at what was happening before me.

I saw a little girl go into the cage after seeing her mother die. She was sobbing for her daddy, gripping onto her teddy bear. Her father was yelling and cursing at the guards. The guard members took the girl and shoved her quickly into the cage, she fell scraping her knee. Blood smudged on her knee. The newborns went crazy attacking one another to get to the frightened girl. She was screaming, limping back to the front of the cage and trying shake the cage doors, but it was locked."DADDY HELP ME PLEASE! I'M SCARD! HELP ME!" A newborn grabbed, her sinking his teeth into her skin. Light left her eyes. She turned to her dad whispering."I love you daddy." she whimpered and fell to the floor.

I gasped and turned around, covering my mouth with my hand. My eyes blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the image. I shook with fear.

I don't know how long we sat there for put the yelling and sobbing finally stopped and it was quiet in the dark room.

I turned to Alice to see her staring at the wall with a blank expression. If she could cry, tears would be falling uncontrollably down her face.

"Alice." I whispered nudging her, my voice dry from not talking for a long time. "We have to leave, before someone catches us."

She snapped out of her trance and looked at me lost. "Bella all those people..."

I hugged her."I know...I know."

We slowly made our way back to my room. I did everything in a trance.

I tucked myself into bed and Alice came in beside me closing her eyes too, although she couldn't sleep.

I never thought things could get worse. The wedding is tomorrow and we still don't know how to get out of this place, and those humans...

I shut my eyes. All I could see were the tearful eyes of the little girl, clutching onto her teddy bear as the vampire sunk his teeth into her skin.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	26. Regrets

**Blue Eyed Vampire**

**Edward pov**

Darting through the tall trees I pounced onto a lone elk, plunging my venomous teeth into its heated neck. The elk soon feel limp to the ground. The thrill of the hunt no longer held any excitement for me anymore, nothing did. The hard rain pelted my face as I looked at the creeping grey sky. The dense forest was eerie as the heavy rain fell and drenched my limp clothing.

I sat on a nearby rock staring at the mossy tree in front of me, as I waited for my family to finish their own meal. I treasured this moment of being alone, I never got it often. Being alone meant I didn't have to put on a fake charade of being okay with Bella missing. The deep shadows surrounded me, making the forest dark and mysterious. This forest was ironically parallel to the Volturi, both held the same unpleasant vibe that forced you to feel corrupted with wickedness the moment you stepped within the city of Volterra.

_Damn Volturi._ I hated this place; I hated the people in this place. It made me sick to be near these monsters, I could hardly stand it.

We were in a forest near the Volturi castle, hunting to increase our strength before sundown. By midnight we would invade the Volturi and get back my Bella and my little sister Alice. A smile stretched across my lips at the thought of Bella soon being in my arms.

An aggravating voice pierced the silence like a slick shape knife. "Edward?" I jumped startled. I turned to see Rosalie standing with her shoulders slumped and her eyes grave. The heavy rain made her blond hair fall slick by her pale porcelain face. She looked defeated as she looked at me with her wide golden eyes. Never had I seen my sister like this. Always so confident, and sure of herself, it was shocking seeing her so lost. It almost made me feel sorry for her, _almost_.

"Yes?" I said irritated, sitting down on the brittle rock and looking consuming dark clouds. I heard her thoughts conflicting whether to tell me what she was thinking or to walk away and leave me to myself. I rolled my eyes. I much preferred the second option but knew she would later come to me, it was better to just get it over and done with.

"Just tell me Rosalie." I sighed. _I don't have time for this. _

She swallowed and sat on a rock across from me. "Edward I am so sorry..." I jolted my head back to look at her startled. _W-what? _My mouth was slightly open as I stared at her. This was beyond believable. I never thought I would live to see the day that Rosalie Hale would apologize...to me especially.

"Do look at me like that!" Rosalie snapped. I shut my mouth. I heard her heave a sign. "This is absolute ludicrous. This is not going how I planned." She muttered. I stayed quiet, waiting curiously. Her mind so jumbled.

"You know I consider Bella as a sister." She said suddenly. "I always have and always will." She jutted out her chin with a sudden boost of confidence.

She watched me as if daring me to refuse her. "I know sometimes I don't act all _sisterly_, but...I don't know. I didn't want to be so mean...I guess I couldn't help myself, I guess...No, I was-" She stopped, her mouth twisted and her eyes flared with annoyance as she took a shaky breath trying to calm herself. She shoved her fingers into her hair making it unusually messy. She hung her head down as she looked at the dark soil. "This is so stupid." I heard her grumble softly.

_I shouldn't have listened to anyone...I look like a rambling idiot! I'm making this worse for him, and not to mention myself. How can he be so hurt?...say something, oh crap he's looking at me! Damn it Edward! Stop reading my mind! _She hissed as her eyes narrowed at me.

I shut my eyes. "Rosalie."

"Yes?" I opened my eyes and raised my brow. "Say what you mean. There's no need to be nervous." I was slightly stunned to see a faint smile appear on her cerise lips. "Okay okay. I wish I could have realised this sooner. I wish I could have seen what a great person Bella really was from the start. I was rude and there's no excuse for my actions but I want you to know that I do care for her. She is my sister and I just wish that I fought harder for her. I should have protected her Edward and I am sorry that I failed at doing so."

_Does she actually think she holds responsibility for Bella?_

I shook my head. "If it's anyone's fault it is mine. I shouldn't have left her to hunt, she wanted to stay with me but I left her. I said I wouldn't let anything happen to her and that I would protect her. You made no promises, you have no responsibilities."

_Bella...How could I let this happen? _I shut my eyes trying to picture her flush face, deep sapphire eyes and her sweet fragrance. I sighed. My trance was broken from Rosalie's harsh voice. "Edward! What are you five? You don't base responsibilities off of stupid little promises."

I glared at her.

"Don't blame yourself like that. We are getting nowhere. This whole family blames there selves for what the Volturi should take fault in. Blaming ourselves brings us nowhere expect backwards, we need to move on forwards so we can save Bella and Alice." Rosalie insisted. "Nothing changes if nothing changes."

_If Bella was in my presence there is no way in hell the Volturi would have gotten anywhere near her._

I shook my head, standing up and dusting my shirt and pants. "But I would have been there. I could have helped her instead of leaving her to defend herself." I replied. "I could have taken her place."

"You are absolutely outrageous! You know for a fact the Volturi would make no compromise for you, let's be realistic. If it came to the point where you were there with Bella, then they would have taken the both of you. They want power, and they will do anything to get that power. They would never do something as juvenile as a trade-off. They get what they want."

I stayed silent.

"and Edward she wasn't by herself." She whispered. "I'm just sorry I couldn't protect my sisters. I'm sorry I couldn't protect your mate." She turned on her heel, leaving me to my wild thoughts. I stood lifeless in the middle of the forest. Possibilities rushed through my mind at impossible speeds.

_What if they killed Bella..._My body ran cold; if Bella was gone, than there would be no reason for me to exist. What would I do?

_What if she didn't want to be with me anymore..._

_What if she hates me? Doesn't trust me?_

I don't know how long I stood there before I felt and a hand come against my shoulder. "Edward we must prepare, the darkest hour is fast approaching." Carlisle voice announced. I stood non-responsive.

_What if she lost her memory again?_

_What if she doesn't love me anymore..._

He shook my shoulder again when I wouldn't move. "Son it's going to be okay. We will find Bella and Alice; I will make sure of that. Everything will be back to normal, as if nothing ever happened."

_Have faith. _His calm voice entered my mind.

For the first time Carlisle's words did not reassure me. I felt dread twist in my stomach I knew something was coming and it wasn't good.


	27. Awakening Force

_**Edward pov**_

I slipped on my black tuxedo and quickly met my family in the cramped family room. We were settled in an old dingy hotel room by the Volturi castle. As I walked towards them the floor creaked alerting everyone of my presence, not that they needed creaking floors to alert my presence.

"Edward." Esme smiled patting the side of the strange orange couch; it had an odd tang to it, it smelt like rotten food. This whole room had an awful stench to it. I held my breath while sitting down. Jasper sat on the other side with a lost expression, his thoughts only of Alice.

Sitting beside her I looked around to see everyone was ready. The wolves all wore black cut-off shorts; they were to be placed outside Volturi castle. Everyone else was going inside the castle; wearing fancy dresses and tuxes to blend in

Carlisle cleared his throat saying. "Okay everyone we will have to wear a mask since at the end of the wedding there will be a masquerade ball. It is tradition so everyone will be acquired to be wearing one throughout the whole ceremony, except for the bride and groom of course. It will also help us blend in if we also wore red contacts."

Elzar passed the masks around also handing red contacts to everyone, he added. "If Aro questions anyone, just say that you have converted to drinking human blood. You couldn't stand maintaining the vegetarian life style. That will get Aro on our good side and maybe it will keep them less suspicious."

"Wolves, you intervene at any signs of trouble." Kate said while putting on her blood red contact and silver mask.

I could hear Esme's worries about the wolves, she turned to the pack. "Yes and there are bound to be guards outside the castle. You must keep out of sight or they will report to Aro." Esme added. "We won't want that."

"Why does it matter if they report us to Aro. Won't it be easier to kill him outside with less people to protect him?" Seth asked.

_Idiot..._ I heard Tanya think.

Kate laughed. "You underestimate the Volturi. The guard is filled with the strongest vampires in the world, in the _whole world_ Seth." She put her elbows on her knees leaning forwards, as if she was telling the most fascinating story. I rolled my eyes. "The most trained and elite are with the Volturi guard. Not just anyone slips past as part of the Volturi. There's no such thing as average with the Voltrui"

"And plus with one touch Aro can read your mind." Rose furthered. "All secrets, all dreams...gone. Every thought that has passed through that little head of yours, is all his." All the sudden Rose's face turned serious."If they capture you than you screw it for us all. He will know our plan and kill us all." She warned.

Seth nodded seriously. "Got it" I could hear him planning on how to save his imprint. He wouldn't leave until Lucy was safe in his arms.

Tanya whined. "You know we're going to stink when we get there. The wolves make us reek." Standing up and moving as far away from the wolves. She leaned against the orange coloured wall crossing her arms.

"Were running there, it should dilute the scent the wolves have." Carlisle said while going through his bag. I could hear his thoughts, he was confused, and he couldn't find something.

Irina snorted. "You mean it should weaken the _stench_ the wolves have." She said sourly glaring at the wolves.

He just ignored her comment, along with everyone else in the room.

Finally he found it. He took out little ear pieces for everyone.

"If you're in trouble just press the button here." He pointed to the one and only button on the small ear piece. "it will connect with everyone that has this same ear piece."

We all nodded, placing the ear piece in our ears.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle said gravely. From his thoughts I could tell he was extremely worried about the outcome. Everyone was slightly hesitant and worried. I wasn't I was determined. I was going to get my Bella back.

I slowly put on my black and white mask on and stood. "I'm ready."

Black or white, no grey. We were either going to save my love or not. For me there was no going back. There were no maybes. I was going to save my soul mate.

I was willing to risk my life for her.

_**Bella pov**_

"Dammit! Hurry up!" Heidi's voice screeched from behind the door. I rolled my eyes and slipped on my black dress. The top half of the dress was tight and fitted; it was carefully crystallized and had vintage lace at the breast-line. Then the bottom fell loosely to the ground. The dress looked very expensive and elegant, and I hated it. It was too tight, too uncomfortable and I would rather my loose uniformed dresses. I sighed, slipping on my black stilettos and left the bathroom.

Alice smiled sadly at me, her dress similar to mine expect hers was a deep violet. Her hair was perfectly straightened as it framed her angular face. She looked different without her usual spiked up hair. She didn't carry on the same spunk she usually had. Her lightly painted plum lips were slightly frowned as she played with her dress.

"Oh now don't you two just look lovely." Heidi said sourly. As she strut across the room her skin tight scarlet dress made absolute no movement and her ruby heels clacked onto the marble floor.

She held two crowns on a little pillow. The two little crowns were crystallized with beautiful sapphires and jewels, the crowns itself were coal black but glimmered mysteriously in any reflecting light. They almost reminded me of the night. The few hopeful stars that seemed to shine even at the darkest hour.

"Now listen up. Since you are becoming mated with Demetri and Felix there needs to be a venom exchange."

My eyes widened. "W-what?" _I knew what it was and it made me sick to the core knowing that I would have to do it._ Heidi huffed and turned to sit on the huge bed. "Oh please do not exaggerate." She rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" Alice asked warily.

Heidi snorted. "You know... you have to exchange venom" She stared at Alice as if expecting her to understand, she huffed as Alice stared blankly back at her. "You bite each other. Claim each other, it's a venom exchange...do I have to spell it out for you?"

"I'm not doing that!" Alice hissed. "I don't even like him."

She laughed. "Like you have a choice, do you seriously think anyone cares if you like him or not? You're doing it. Who cares what you think. It's mandatory for every vampire in Volterra to do it with their mates, and your no exception." She jutted her chin out arrogantly, daring us to refuse her.

I felt numb. I looked at Alice for the first time she looked hopeless. Heidi passed us the crowns. "It's almost midnight, so hurry up. The venom exchange has to be done at midnight exactly, the darkest hour. After the venom exchange the wedding ceremony happens and then the masquerade ball. Aro, Caius and Marcus will soon arrive. See you." She said sourly waving as she left slamming the door behind her.

Alice and I sat frozen in the room not moving just starring at nothing.

_Maybe death would be the best way to escape this..._

"Bella?" Alice voice startled me and I just kept looking forward. _How could fate tempt me like this?_ I stood up and walked towards the large window. It was pouring rain, the clouds were consumed in a dark grey, the weather seemed to match my emotions...dark, sad, depress-

"Bella" Alice said again.

I turned to her irritated. "What!" I snapped at her.

She narrowed her eyes at me. _Both of us at were at the edge of the cliff, soon to jump, only to reach rock bottom. _

Her eyes darkened. "Bella don't forget I am in the same potion as you are in." Her voice cracked as she bit her lip. "I'm just as sad and lost as you are." She said softly.

I huffed, running my hand through my long wavy hair. Turning back to the large window, looking at the dark bone-chilling sky, I whispered. "I know Alice, but at least you've had it longer."

"Had what longer?" I could hear the confusion spill into her words.

"You know...Love. You've had it much longer than me." I squeezed my eyes shut, putting my hands on the railing. I could feel the sobs building up in my chest. "You had it all much longer than me. You had a family, a lover, a safe home, you had freedom. You had everything. Do you know how much it hurts to have most of my vivid memories of this _place, this horrific place!_" My voice was starting to rise. "To have all your memories erased of your love and then replaced with the ones of slavery and abuse."

The railing crushed in my hand scattering everywhere, I sighed turning around and meeting Alice sorrowful gaze. I whispered. "To mostly remember fear, hate, abandonment, confusion... All my memories of Edward, I can see them but there not as clear as the ones of my experiences in Volturi. Do you know what Aro will do to us when the weddings over. He will make us forget, forget the love we have for our mates...because love is a weakness."

I went quiet as we both listened to the rain hit the window. Alice's eyes were frantic as she kept trying to look into the future to see the outcome. It was a useless attempt the wolves were down stairs, blocking her visions.

"We will fight, we won't give in." She whispered.

I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. Knowing they would open the door anyways. There not as civil and respectful as they seem to think they are. I heard a wild laugh, I grimaced. _Oh great, Aro's here_.

"Oh don't you both look like angels!" Aro said happily grabbing me into a hug. I cringed, looking at his pale neck I wanted to rip it open and place his head on a stick. Cauis and Marcus stood silently behind Aro. Marcus looked at me sadly and Caius just smiled smugly.

_Oh how I wish I could wipe off that smug smile._

_Then do it...fight back. _A voice whispered back. I frowned confused.

"Are you ready?" Aro smiled eagerly. I said nothing just stared at him blankly. Sighing he grabbed my arm and Caius grabbed Alice's arm and they walked us out of the room with Marcus in the lead.

_Fight back..._The voice whispered once more.


	28. Edward?

_Bella pov_

The music blared, opera music. We walked through the halls towards the _Throne Room_, I could hear animalistic roars of happiness coming from the room, my stomach clenched and I looked to Alice. She looked nowhere except forward. Two buff men in black guarded the golden doors; one slave was on the ground knelling offering glasses of pure blood. Cauis took one draining it instantly. He quickly took another, eying the human; I could only imagine what he was thinking. Nothing civil that's for sure.

_Monster..._

The Guards opened the doors, both the Slaves and the Guards bowing to their Masters and I guess Alice and me too.

It was packed. Vampires filled the room, everyone dressed in black with shining red eyes like some gothic horror movie. Servants walked around holding a tray filled with glasses of blood. I noticed as Lucy stumbled around, her head was down and she silently served two nomad mates.

Aro, Marcus, Cauis and Victoria all walked up to take their places in there grand thrones. As Alice and I stood at the end of the aisle Aro spoke in a loud intimidating voice, telling the crowd about Alice and I. I didn't bother listening to his arrogant speech, instead I zoned out staring at the large windows across the room.

I was startled when I heard the crowd roar with excitement. They were like barbaric animals, what kind of wedding is this? They announced our names and we walked forward. "Here I present Princess Isabella and Prince Felix and also Princess Alice and Prince Demetri." I saw fear and sadness in the salves eyes. They knew once Demetri and Felix were to be mated with Alice and I than Aro and Cauis would declare war. A war against the good, no slave would survive. If the Volturi won, than the slaves would be nothing but food to all the strong vampires.

We walked down the aisle, going towards the thrones. I spotted Felix and Demetri grinning at us like lost fools. As we reached the thrones, I felt Felix's arms wrap around my waist. If it was possible my already set frown fell further. Anyone would have been able to tell how much I loathed this man beside me. I could hardly look at him without gagging.

I saw Victoria's lips twitch into a smirk. She turned to me and I saw her taunting me as she smiled. Even though she may act lady like or dress it she was simply a savage on the inside, a savage in a pretty vintage dress. I turned my head looking straight ahead. I stood there not once listening to a word Aro or Cauis peeped out of there frail little mouths.

I heard Aro's loud voice interrupt my thoughts "The venom exchange will start now!" He yelled.

Again the crowd roared and the music turned up even louder making my body pound to the beat. Felix turned to face me and I faced him. He smiled and I just about vomited. Then he leaned in towards my neck; I squeezed my eyes shut and felt my breath hitch nervously.

_Great now I will be closer to my human side which means I will be as frail as a human._

"Be happy Bella. This is our fate." He whispered in my ear trying to act romantic, before I could come up with a cold remark his sharp teeth pierced into my supple skin. I bit my lip, whimpering.

_Damn it this hurt! _

I heard the faint sound of people cheering in the background. My vision blurred even more and my breathing became uneven. I heard a little voice over the crowd. "Stop!" Soon Alice's worried face appeared in my blurry vision. I heard her hiss at Felix. "You're taking too much! Stop it!" I felt people trying to pull him back, but he didn't budge.

I whispered. "Stop..." My breathing becoming laboured.

"She's mine!" Felix growled possessively, his arms clutched painfully around my body.

I felt myself getting limp in his arms and soon everything was black.

Edward stiffened and turned to me. "It was your wedding." He whispered in disbelief.

Tears were falling down my face. "Edward yes bu-"

Jane interrupted me. "Oh and she was marked by him. They already did the venom exchange." She called out to Edward, her lips in a grin as she watched Edward.

"Bella" Edward straightened from his crouch and had a broken expression on his face as he shook his head, not believing. I took a step towards Edward putting my hands on his face. "Edward listen to me!"

"She's a liar Edward. She never loved you!" Jane laughed. "It's just pathetic how you never noticed. She never even refused this wedding, she wanted it. She wanted the power she would gain."

"Bella, no." He whispered again. "No."

"How could you believe her! I had no choice. Edward I love you, never doubt that. I did it to save your life! If I didn't do it Aro would ki-"

I was stopped by an excruciating pain to my body. I screamed in pain, falling to the ground.

"Bella!" I heard Edward gasp and then growl as he tried to attack Jane. His yells filled the room along with mine as Jane burned are insides.

"Edward" I gasped.

"Bella!" I heard him yell.

Than everything became silent...

...I woke up with a start gasping.

_Was that a dream?_

"Edward!" I called out in the darkness; I quickly slid off the bed I was on. "Edward?" I felt a hand go on my shoulder and I smiled turning around. "Edward!"

"He's not here. Wipe that grin off your face. Go back to bed." His eyes stared at me, Felix's eyes, red eyes.

"Where is he?"

"Go to bed."

"What did you do to him!"

He sighed and stepped forward. I took a step back, my voice lowering. "I said, where. is. Edward?"

"Sorry." Felix whispered, actually looking sincere. I frowned. "Wha-"

When he leaned forward again and bit my neck. I screamed. "Get off!" He grabbed my arms pulling them down to my sides, I hissed. I could feel my vision blurring as I struggled to get out of his arms. "STOP!" I could feel Felix groan as it vibrated throughout me. "No...no...no." I mumbled.

Once again I couldn't see anything, but I could hear. The sounds of a door crashing down deafened me, loud growls and hisses entered the room. I felt myself fall the ground. I could feel the little blood I did have just seep out me. Everything started to get quieter and quieter and I knew I was either going to pass out or maybe even die.

My limbs felt heavy and I could hardly breathe.

When I heard my name, but it wasn't Felix's voice, this voice was smooth, soft...like a lullaby. I thought.

"Bella!" The panic shredded through the peace, I could hear panic in his voice, he was scared.

"Don't leave. Don't go." I felt a soft kiss on my forehead and smelt a calming aroma float around me.

I sighed and smiled. "Edward..."


	29. Fight Back

_Bella pov. _

I felt coldness all around me. I felt the impulse to breathe.

I gasped out chocking, opening my pried shut eyes. To see Felix in front of me with a wide smile on his face, he was holding a large wooden bucket, which I could only guess held water, seeing as I was soaking wet.

"Master Aro she has awakened." He called out into the darkness.

I tried to get but up realized I couldn't, I looked down to see I was tied up with thick rope. I looked up and hissed at Felix.

"Relax babe. It's all okay" A raging growl erupted from me, as I struggled wildly to get out of the rope.

"Bring her over here Felix." Aro's voice replied from across the dark room.

I shivered as I realized where I was. I saw the cage of thirsty newborns in front of me. They were biting and striking the thick metal bars, trying to escape from huge cage.

Felix bent down, looking as if he was about to carry me.

I hissed and squirmed more. "You monster!" I screamed.

"Like I haven't heard that before..." He muttered sarcastically. He grabbed me and carried me in his arms. I was trying desperately to get out of his arms.

_Where was Edward?_

His feet echoed in the eerie room. He finally set me down on the rough ground. I spat at his feet.

_That's what you get for touching me you worthless piece of sh-_

I gasped in pain when I felt his foot connect to my stomach.

"You are such a coward! You gotta fight me with my hands and feet tied, you've taken more than half my blood, and now you fight me! You coward!"

A desperate voice called. "Leave her alone! Take me!" My pain suddenly forgotten as I looked up my eyes widened. I was expecting Edward but not only did he sit tied up across the room. There every single one of the Cullen's, wolves and the denials, except for Tanya and Irina. Sat tied up too.

My eyes narrowed and I turned to where all the Volturi Guard stood. "You monsters! You promised!" I screeched. "You promised ME!"

Aro laughed.

"Let them free!" I growled.

"Isabella I have every right to keep them here. They tried to kidnap the two Princesses. They simply cannot go unpunished" Aro replied.

_I had to get Edward free. I had to get everyone free._

I looked towards the guards, seeing them all lined up prepared to protect and kill.

_If Raven was dead than it would be an even match between us. She's the one who's stopping us from using our powers._

"Let me walk." I demanded as I sat on the floor.

"Pardon?" Aro asked all confused as if he did not understand me.

"If you will, I would like to stand on my own two feet. Please... Master Aro" I slightly bowed my head.

I heard him say. "Untie her feet, but do not unbind her hands. Hold on to her tightly." He ordered.

Felix bit the rope and pulled my arm. I smiled as I the binds fell loosely from my legs. They weren't expecting it; they didn't expect me, Princesses Isabella to disobey. Men were they idiots.

I turned and smashed my knee right where it counts. Felix groaned for a moment, his face contorted in pain. I sprinted jumping for Raven; I tackled her to the floor. She hissed at me, smashing her head into my own. Her eyes blackened as she tried to bite me, she threw me to the wall and I quickly elbowed her in the cheek. She gasped stumbling backward. I jumped behind her and put the rope around her neck strangling her. I could hear the Guard members running towards me, and I saw Jane's fierce gaze look into my own.

She was about to use her power, I quickly sank my teeth into her skin, decapitating her neck. Her head fell to the ground with a loud thump and all went silent. I turned around gasping as the taste of venom attacked all my senses.

I wiped the venom off my mouth with my sleeve; I could feel power surge through me and knew my eyes were a glowing blue. I slipped into a crouch as I faced the guard. I smiled and said sweetly. "You can only hurt me so much..."

_Fight... _the voice said.

"Before I fight back." I said confidently as I lunged for Aro.


	30. Battle

_Bella pov_

Blood and venom drenched the floor. Raw agonized animalistic roars escaped everyone's mouths in pure determination. _Death _coated the moist air. I had never been through a battle...a fight, yes. But this was different. My breaths left me coated with pure hatred and the deep urge to kill. I screamed, my teeth barred as I lunged aimlessly at a black cloaked monster.

Jumping on there back, I twisted there neck the deathly crack made me smile. I took my teeth piercing my teeth into there skin, I don't know why I did it. I just did. I tore the clay skin off with my teeth, black venom tainted my mouth.

I jumped of there back landing in a crouch ready to kill again. My head twitched to the left, Edwards voice, no, Edwards yell. I growled, as I turned my head to spot three male vampires attacking Edward. I ran at them, striking the female down to the floor. I sat on her stomach, while she hissed at me fiercely.

I smiled. "Hello Jane." As I dug my nails into her neck and let the power of immense fire boil throughout her insides. She screamed, like some wuss. I wasn't surprised. Quickly I tore her head and threw it, the screams slowly followed.

I looked back at Edward. His shirt was torn and venom seeped out of various cuts on his body. He wasn't healing, no one was. There was no time to heal in this battle field. I was about to run up to Edward to partner up, when I saw him. Cauis was still alive.

He held his brothers head in his hand, Aro's lifeless eyes gazed into my own. I only grinned feeling great satisfaction that I was the one who be-headed him. Cauis hissed, he was holding onto something. I straightened out of my crouch, my stomach become tense.

_Impossible._

I watched as Cauis ran toward Edward. I screamed. "EDWARD!"

It was like all became silent, no movement, no breaths, no screams...but for one, Edward. I saw as Cauis took the dagger plunging it into Edwards gut. His raw scream made everyone numb. I couldn't breathe, as his body fell down with a thud, I just couldn't breathe.

_No..._

I saw as Alice scream at Cauis lunging at him. They fell with a crash, Alice wildly scratching his face. Venom gushed everywhere as Cauis's face tore apart. Cauis's hand threaded through her hair as he turned her over smashing her head into the cement. Then hell broke out, again.

I ran to Edward. He was gasping for breath, his lips turning unnaturally blue. His eyes were blank as I stared down at him. "Edward." I cried as I shook him. His eyes fluttered, I pushed back his hair kissing his forehead.

"Not now...we have just found each other." I whispered in his ear. He gurgled out blood. My throat tightened. "Carlisle!" I screamed. I could hear the sounds of vampires trying to get at Edward and I. The growls and hisses were nothing but whispers as I listened to Edwards every sounds and monitored his every movement.

His eyes fluttered close. "Damn it! Edward don't do this to me!" I screamed tears falling down my cheeks, I wiped my face with the back of my arm, blood and venom was smudged all over. I wanted to gag.

"Edward...Edward..." I muttered putting my head on his chest. "No...Edward..."

_Where the hell was Carlisle?_

I sniffled, his body becoming stiller by the moment. "I thought you loved me?"

"Don't you love me?" I whispered, as I stroked his sunken cheeks. His cheeks began sagging in looking like he hadn't fed for years, black smudges invaded beneath his eyes and a sickly greyish and yellowish tone invaded his skin. I knew he was dying, I knew it. "_No."_

I looked at the dagger. It was the only thing keeping him alive and with shaking hands I placed my hands on the dagger, clutching the metal handle.

"I am so sorry Edward." I whispered.

Closing my eyes, I took the dagger out.

Looking at his face. I knew that he was dead.

I waited for his eyes to flutter open but they never did.

_He doesn't love me._


	31. Blinding Light

**Bella Pov**

An overpowering blast of energy hit me. My head lurched forward and I fell atop of Edward. As Edward lay limp and frail beneath me a fiery blast of heat burnt my flesh and consumed me. I could not breathe, I could not think. The pain was too much. I screamed as the fire licked my skin with infuriating fury. The flames had no mercy on me.

I clutched onto Edward gasping in pain and in shock. I could hear the waves of everyone's screams; they almost over powered my own. I raised my head to look up at my family, blurry agonized faces was all I could see. I could practically smell the panic in the room. No one knew what was happening.

It was then, the moment of complete madness that I heard her voice. My eyes immediately went to her and her eyes were freshly glazed over with a past vision. Her eyes were what made me realise what danger Edward and I were really in, her eyes contained such fear that it almost made me forget my own. This made me realise the truth of our danger.

Her mouth did not move but as I watched her face I knew what she was about to do. Alice screamed for everyone to leave. She ran and smashed a window open as I heard her screech for everyone to leave. Those that were alive of the Volturi guard sprinted out of there faster than a newborn faced with a bloody victim.

Hesitation remained with our family; they could not just leave without a guilty thought lingering beneath their mind. I could see their faces, the pure anguish that tainted their eyes. Eyes did not lie and they didn't even bother to hide the fact they faced a deep dilemma. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and even the wolves looked doubtful but soon they left.

They all did.

Alice was the last to leave but as she looked behind her shoulder, I could swear I heard her whisper "I'm sorry." She jumped and I heard the patters of my family's feet running away, leaving Edward and I here to burn, to die.

I could feel myself becoming weaker; my bones becoming numb with pain and my mind numb with fear. I hissed as the winds of the blue fire lashed at my back, slashing my back open with a painful wound. I gasped looking down on Edward, his eyes were slowly opening. His brows were crunched and his mouth was perked, he was confused. Even amongst the blazing heat that overtook everything, I laughed. I laughed with relief because at least I would be able to truly say goodbye.

Maybe I was truly becoming delusional.

Edwards's eyes opened and a beautiful sapphire blue tainted his once golden eyes. I took my shaking hands, and my breath became uneven and short and I whispered softly in his ear. "Edward... Soon we'll meet again to combine our souls. In the brightest light, we will meet again" I whispered this repeatedly in his ear.

Tears ran quickly down my face as reality hit me hard. "I love you." I placed my palm on his heart; he looked so disoriented and pained. "I love you so much." Even in his weakened state he managed to whisper faintly back that he loved me to and I just couldn't help but smile.

He had heard me.

I felt it before I saw it. The blinding blast. The excruciating fire.

I watched with fearful eyes as Edwards body became nothing but ash in the fires wind. I screamed but the fires blast consumed me as well.

Edward pov

They gave me a choice. As I stood there in the purest light they gave me the freedom, the decision. Two Guards stood before me in nothing but the darkest black contrasting the pure supple white that consumed my surroundings.

"Your choice," The man on the right said again. I could not see his face, he was faceless, they both were. My eyes narrowed. "Where am I? Where's Bella?" I asked again.

The guard on the left spoke this time, "Your choice"

I sighed. They had told me to choose either the left Guard who would provide me a life on earth as a human. With this I could be privileged to start a true life all over again, I could remain human, be normal and not a monster.

Or the right Guard who would send me to the afterlife. Not guaranteeing which after life I would be sentenced to but I was told no matter Heaven or Hell I would still be able to connect with Bella spiritually.

If I went to earth I would have no contact or connection with Bella, they even told me I may risk forgetting everything about her, everything about my past. The Guards said at the same time, "This can either benefit you or destroy you."

The choice was difficult and it took me all but a second to decide.

I walked to the right Guard

Into the light

To search for my Bella

I choose the afterlife.

"_Long Last Abyss"_

I thought once I was alone and lost

Left with haunting pasts and tainted dreams

Never knew I'd have to face the cost

Cold consumes the world, to me darkness seems

Death do us part, and evermore you vanished

Gone, possessed with darkness, left me all alone

My love stay behind, alighten all bliss

Elapsed time wishes it slower outshone

He rescued me from cruel threatening abyss

To think hope was within, but hopes with him

He taught me happiness, to trust, to redeem

Taught me to live, to spot the purest hymn

Numb, disbelief, fight the call for extremes

Never can I forget, love, never will I forget

Even while he's gone his heart still beats within

Soon we'll meet again to combine our souls

In the brightest light, we will meet again


	32. New, darker version of BEV

**I have a newer, darker version of Blue Eyed Vampire.**

**I started the original BEV story when I was very young and so I'm not quite happy with it. So I really wanted to change it up a bit and make it a bit more detailed and intense. The beginning of it is very similar to the original but it changes and develops into a sinister, complex novel. If anyone is interested you can check it out with the link provided below! (PS: It is not R, if there are any parts which may seem a little 'risky' for the PG13 standard I will be putting it within the Outtakes.)  
**

**If you want me to upload the newer version of Blue Eyed Vampire onto Fanfiction just let me know and I will do it!**

**Wattpad is very similar to Fanfiction so I think all of you guys should really check it out!**

**Thank you so much for your time**

/story/1671479-blue-eyed-vampire

**and if the link does not work you can just search up _Seraluna_ and my stories will pop up, just look for _blue eyed vampire_ it should be the first one.**

***Sneak Peek*  
**

_I didn't feel the impact nor did I feel his teeth slide into my soft flesh. I opened my eyes knowing who it was._

_"Edward?" I could feel his hands grasp harder at my arms. His legs straddled me as he groaned loader quenching his thirst with my blood. Although my vision was blurry, I saw his horrified eyes, but what scared me most was that they were a vibrant blue._


End file.
